Une Lumière dans le noir
by landelf
Summary: Une lumière viendra t elle éclairer les ténèbres de notre Golden boy favoris ? Rating M pour de futurs chapitres très explicite :þ
1. Noirceur

* * *

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Notre très chère J.K. Rowlings.

C'est une fic de fiction et non pas des rumeurs hahaha (et il y en a tellement de ces stupides rumeurs sur le tome 7 oo )

Attendez-vous à lire beaucoup de trucs quétaines et aussi des trucs moins mignons. C'est un Snape x Harry après tout ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

**

**« Noirceur » **

Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé sur ce tapis imbibé de sang? _Son sang…_

Étais-ce le jour ou le nuit? _Il ne le savait pas…_

Une chose étais sur...son corps tout entier lui faisait atrocement mal.

Depuis combien de temps? _Il n'aurait pu le dire…_

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille pour écouter les sons ambiants. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à savoir quel moment de la journée il était.

_Des ronflements? _Était-ce la nuit? Non...peut-être que son oncle faisait la sieste comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant chaque repas du soir.

_D'autres ronflements différents? _C'était bien la nuit alors. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il était allongé là car sont ouïe avait déjà remplacer sa vue qui n'était maintenant qu'un vague souvenir. La lumière avait fait place à l'éternelle Noirceur. Plus tôt, après deux tentatives infructueuses pour ce relever, il avait renoncé a tout mouvement, ce disant qu'il devait bien avoir de multiples fractures et certainement quelques côtes cassées. Cette dernière blessure réduisait un tantinet sa faculté de respirer convenablement. Peut-être que finalement il pouvait enfin quitter les deux mondes…Il en avait assez…Sa vie n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de désastre.

Tout avait commencé lorsque ce psychopathe avait tué ses parents et qu'il, part je ne sais quel malheur, avais survécu…lui…Harry James Potter, Le Survivant, L'élu, Le Golden Boy du monde sorcier, futur assassin de ce fichu névrosé…vraiment… juste a y penser ça le rendait malade. Et puis il y eu cette saleté de lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans sa cape il y a quoi…2 ou 3 jours ? Il avait malheureusement perdu la notion du temps, ainsi étendu sur la moquette. Il ne savait même pas si son anniversaire était passé ou pas. Si cela ne faisait que deux journée, elle n'était pas encore passé, mais si il était au troisième jour il pourrait alors se souhaiter un piteux anniversaire. Parce que, vraiment, il n'avait jamais eu de joyeux anniversaire, mais celui-ci battait largement les précédents en malheurs.

Mais revenons-en à la fameuse lettre qui avait tout déclanché. La rage avait été tel qu'il n'avait pu contrôler sa magie et avait fait exploser tous les appareils électriques de la maison, lui valant la raclée de sa vie ; Raclée qui l'avait laissé dans l'état où il était maintenant. Même s'il n'y voyait plus, ces images défilaient dans son esprit aussi clairement que s'il y était encore.

_Flash-back_

_Harry pris sa cape qu'il avait lancée sur la chaise et n'avait pas touché depuis son retour chez les Dursley. Soudain une enveloppe tomba sur le sol. Celui-ci le pris et resta surpris d'y voir le seau de Hogwarts. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire doucement, mais au fur et a mesure qu'il lisait, la colère emplissait son esprit, faisant vibrer du même coup toutes les fenêtres de la maison._

…………………………………………………………………………

_13 juin 2003_, _Hogwarts, école de sorcelleries_

_Mon Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es chez les Dursley. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te rassurer. Le professeur Snape n'est en rien la cause de tout ceci. Il n'a fait que respecter mes ordres, à contre cœur. Il savait a quel point tu en serais affecter et ce ne fut qu'après une menace de ma part qu'il accepta de devenir mon soi-disant bourreau. Maintenant, il est temps de te faire part de la vérité. Cette mort n'était qu'une diversion et le corps que tu as vu plongé dans le vide n'était pas le mien. Cette mise en scène a été mise sur pied pour dérouter Voldemort. Severus était venu me voir quelques jours avant l'événement pour me faire par de la situation du jeune Malfoy. Le garçon avait été chargé de me détruire par Le mage Noir Lui-même. Sous les supplications de Mme. Malfoy, Severus n'eu d'autre choix que de faire un voeu inviolable, assurant la protection du jeune Malfoy. Mais faisant cela, il devait accomplirent cette tâche par lui-même puisque M. Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de mené à terme cette mission, mais étant dans la situation où sa vie était menacé, il n'avait guère le choix. Ceci doit, en outre, rester dans le plus grand secret. Un peu avant ton anniversaire, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour venir te chercher et te ramener au QG parmi nous._

_A plaisir de te ravoir _

_Albus Dumbledore_

………………………………………………………………………

_A ce moment la tout éclata, tout ce qui était électrique, créant un feu d'artifice d'étincelle à travers la maison, les fenêtres éclatèrent et la maison sembla avoir fait un bond. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apercevoir un Venom Dursley d'un rouge presque mauve. Il se rua sur l'adolescent, lui criant milles et une insultes, l'attrapant part le t-shirt et lui donnant la première baffe d'une longue succession de coup. Il le projeta alors contre son lit où Harry se cogna violemment la tête, le laissant retombé lourdement contre le sol parsemé de sang , auquel se rajouta celui qui lui coulais du front et du reste de son corps. Ce dernier assaut lui avait valu la perte totale de sa vision et une migraine atroce._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Ce Dumbledore… Il l'avait jadis adulé, mais c'était chose du passer. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout expliqué avant de le laisser se morfondre sur cette tombe qu'il savait maintenant ne pas être celle du vieux fou. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyer cher les Dursley pour ensuite venir le récupéré un mois plus tard? Il rit mentalement à cette pensé. Voilà comment ils le retrouveront…mort sur le tapis de sa minuscule chambre. _Bien fait pour eux_. L'adolescent soupira puis sombra doucement dans l'inconscience, la douleur étant insupportable.

* * *


	2. Amenez moi loin d'ici

**Chapitre 2**

**« Amenez-moi loin d'ici » **

Deux hommes marchaient le long de Privet Drive vers la maison des Dursley.

« Allons Severus, arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Nous venons seulement chercher Harry puis nous repartons. » Dis le plus petit des deux à l'autre.

Severus répondit seulement d'un grognement mécontent. Il ne voulait pas être là. Et si le gamin n'avait pas lu la lettre ou s'il l'avait lu et n'y croyais pas? C'est sur, celui-ci le maudirai jusque dans l'autre monde. De plus, il ne voulait absolument pas jouer les gardiennes d'enfant avec cet arrogant petit Griffondor.

Il restèrent étonner de voir la maison en si piteuse état, comme si elle avait explosé de l'intérieur. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis se ruèrent sur la porte où Severus frappa fortement. N'ayant pas de réponse, il frappa de nouveau encore plus fort, devenant très impatient. La porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant entrevoir un homme visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Je n'attends personne alors partez ! » Dis celui-ci d'une voix énervé en refermant la porte, mais Severus mit sa main pour la pousser ouverte.

« Où est le gamin? » Demanda Severus, des dagues sortant de son regard.

M. Dursley devint alors écarlate. Severus remarqua alors la pointe de panique dans les yeux de l'oncle d'Harry.

« Partez!! Il n'y a pas de place pour des …des anormalité comme vous dans ma maison!! »Hurla le gros homme en essayant tant bien que mal de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Severus sorti alors sa baguette et la lui plaça sous le nez, le regard plus menaçant que jamais.

« Je vous conseille, monsieur, de nous laissez entrer, pour votre propre sécurité, pauvre excuse de moldus ! » grogna-t-il.

Vernon se tassa aussitôt sous la menace, maintenant très pale.

« Remus, occupe toi d'eux tendis que je cherche le gamin. Essais de savoir où sont les effets de Potter. Voyant comment cette pauvre imitation de baleine nous a appelé, je les imagine mal laisser ses effets de Hogwarts au garçon. » Fini-t-il avant d'aller au deuxième où devait, selon lui, se trouve la chambre du gamin.

Soudain une odeur de sang lui monta au nez. Il s'arrêta devant une porte lourdement verrouiller. Il n'eut aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Potter. Il dû utiliser un Alohomora assez puissant pour tout déverrouiller et ce qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte le figea sur place.

Sur le sol gisait le corps meurtri de l'adolescent. Ces vêtements étaient en lambeau et le tapis était immaculé de sang séché. Il sorti de sa stupeur et se précipita sur le jeune homme et lui fit un scan médical.

« Fracture de la jambe gauche à deux endroits, cheville droite et poignet gauche foulé, 3 côtes fracturées, hémorragie interne à de multiples endroits dont la tête….Par Merlin! Dumbledore Vous allez me devoir des explications !! _Enervate! »_ Dis-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le garçon.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et hurla de douleur quand l'homme le souleva légèrement pour lui faire boire une potion.

« Buvez Potter » lui dit Severus tout en l'aidant à boire la potion.

« Professeur?... C'est vous? » Demanda d'une voix étouffé Harry en levant une main qui fouillait le vide tout comme des yeux toujours du même vert mais vidé de toute lueur.

Le regard de Severus s'assombrit de plus belle voyant les gestes du garçon. _Aveugle…Il est Aveugle!! Par merlin…toutes ces blessures n'avaient donc pas été assez que sa vision due y passer également !_

« Merlin Harry !! » dit aussitôt Remus qui était maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Remus, Par morgane, mais où son ses effets personnels? » demanda Severus en voyant que Remus n'avait pas le coffre de Harry près de lui.

« Je ne les ai pas trouvé et je n'ai rien pu soutirer aux trois moldus. » Se défendit l'homme.

« Le...le placard…sous...l'escalier…et…la latte… du plancher… sous la moquette…dans le coin…à droit…de l'armoire… » Dis Harry d'une voix rauque et douloureuse, saccadé par le manque d'oxygène.

« Le plus vite on sera rentré au QG le mieux se sera » grommela Severus tandis que Lupin allait chercher les bagages de Harry au premier après avoir récupéré ce qui se trouvais sous le plancher à l'endroit indiqué par le garçon.

« Non …amenez-moi loin d'ici…mais pas au QG…je ne veux pas… » Dis difficilement Harry, haletant pour récupérer son souffle qui était court.

« Sornette Potter…vous avez visiblement besoin de soin ! » coupa prestement le maître de potion en le soulevant dans ses bras, lui arrachant de nouveau des cris de souffrance. Le garçon tomba alors inconscient dans les bras de l'homme ne supportant plus la douleur. Severus descendit rapidement l'escalier et arrivé dans le salon, vit les trois moldus écrasés dans un coin, tremblant de peur de plus belle en le voyant arriver avec le corps du garçon.

« Partons !! » Dis-t-il finalement à Lupin qui avait trouver la malle de Harry et tenait une vieille chaussette entre les mains, chaussette qui n'était autre qu'un Port-au-loin.

Il foudroya les trois Dursley du regard puis Empoigna le Port-au-loin après les avoir menacé de revenir régler leur compte plus tard.

* * *


	3. 12, square Grimmaurd

**Chapitre 3**

**« 12, square Grimmaurd» **

Ils réapparurent devant le 12 square Grimmaurd et entrèrent, défonçant presque la porte. Tous les occupant sursautèrent et se ruèrent vers le Hall juste assez vite pour voir Severus monter les marches vers le deuxième à une vitesse fulgurante, celui-ci s'enfermant a double tour dans la chambre qu'ils avaient assigné à l'adolescent 2 ans au paravent lors de sa première visite.

Albus voulu monter, mais, a la surprise générale, Remus lui plaça sa baguette sous le nez, regardant le vieillard d'un air menaçant.

« Allons mon cher… » Commença le vieux sorcier, un sourire malicieux placardé au visage.

« Dumbledore…sauf votre respect, je vous déconseille FORTEMENT de vous approcher du garçon.» Grogna le loup-garou d'un ton menaçant. « Par contre, je vous suggère de réfléchir aux explications que vous allez devoir nous fournir a tous. » fini-t-il, gardant toujours sa baguette pointé sur le vieil homme. « Et si vous OSEZ monter là-haut, je n'hésiterai pas à fini ce que vous aviez eu l'audace de demander à Severus de faire. Harry a assez souffert de vos manigances! » Ajouta-t-il en baisant sa baguette, mais fixant toujours Albus qui le fixait également, son sourire moqueur disparu de son visage.

Remus se tourna vers Tonks qui le fixait, outrée.

« Tonks, essais de retrouver et de ramener Poppy le plus vite que tu pourras…Harry est en très mauvaise état et même si Severus a un entraînement de Médico-mage, les dommages sont beaucoup trop important. » soupira-t-il en reprenant son ton calme.

Tonks se contenta d'acquiescer puis disparu dans un bruit sourd.

« Alastor, garde un œil sur Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas qu'il approche à moins de 5 mètres du garçon avant que celui-ci ne soit en état. »Dit-il à l'ancien Auror qui ne comprenait pas trop, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Professeur, je vais devoir vous demandez de retourner dans votre bureau avant l'arrivé de Poppy et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre » dit Alastor en se tournant vers Dumbledore, d'un ton presque de sympathie.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le vieux sorcier recevait des ordres et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il acquiesça cependant et alla vers son bureau. Maugrey soupira puis se tourna vers Lupin.

« Comment est l'état du gamin? » demanda finalement l'ex-Auror à Remus qui s'était littéralement affaissé dans l'un des fauteuils noir devant le foyer.

« Critique pour l'instant, à ce que j'ai pu voir, mais je suis sûr que Severus fait de sont mieux pour diminuer les dégâts au maximum. Ces…ces Satané moldus l'on battu presque à mort et l'on laissé, mourrant dans son propre sang, sur le plancher de sa chambre. Et ce n'était pas récent…quelques jours à en croire les traces de sang séché et l'état avancé d'infection des plaies que j'ai pu entrevoir. C'est un miracle qu'il est pu survivre jusque là. »Soupira l'homme qui avala d'un trait le verre de Firewhisky qu'il s'était versé tout en parlant.

« Non d'un dragon Norvégien!! Il a survécu à un sort mortel et six années d'attaques du plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier ait connus, mais il risque de mourir des mains de pitoyable Moldus?!? » Explosa Maugrey.

« Du calme Alastor...Harry est hors de danger. Heureusement, nous sommes arrivé à temps…ou devrais-je dire…au moment précis où ce vieux fou à bien voulu nous laisser y aller ! » Grommela Remus, la colère augmentant à chaque allusion au vieux barbu.

« Essaierais-tu de me dire que Dumbledore y serait pour quelque chose? » demanda Fol'œil d'un ton septique.

Remus étudia son interlocuteur quelques secondes, voyant bien que celui-ci avait des doutes.

« En Effet… »

Mots de L'auteur :

1. Désolé à tous les "Dumbledore's Lover". Je sais que je ne suis pas très gentille avec lui et ça va être pire dans les prochains chapitres, mais sincèrement, des fois il me met en rogne le vieux lol ( surtout avec ses bonbons au citron...il est accro hahaha...quoi que...moi je suis bien accro à la réglisse rouge…)

2. Merci a tous ceux qui m'envois des Reviews. Si vous avez des commentaires constructif, n'hésité pas a me les dire...pas de gène entre nous :)

* * *


	4. Pourquoi?

**Chapitre 4**

**« Pourquoi ? » **

Severus avait refermé la porte du pied, assez violement pour faire vibrer légèrement la pièce. Il déposa doucement Harry sur le lit avant de jeter quelques sorts de verrouillage sur la porte qui ne permettait maintenant l'entrée qu'à un Médico-mage. De toute évidence, Remus avait sûrement déjà envoyez quelqu'un chercher M. Pomfrey. Il approcha une chaise prêt du lit et avant de s'y asseoir, sorti une petite armoire miniaturisé de sa poche qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit et la malle de Harry, également miniaturisé , qu'il déposa sur le sol au pied du lit. D'un coup de baguette, il leur redonna leur taille initial puis s'assit enfin. Il lui fit de nouveau un scan médical pour savoir à quel point la potion qu'il lui avait administré plus tôt avait agit.

Il soupira de soulagement…enfin… on pouvait s'imaginer que ça l'était. On parle de Severus Alexander Snape là. Mais aussi étrange que cela était, à cette instant précis, le masque de froideur et d'impassibilité, qu'il arborait depuis des années, semblait s'être fissuré, laissant presque...je dis bien presque…entrevoir un pointe d'inquiétude.

_« Au moins les hémorragies internes se sont arrêtées…Sale gamin…toujours à te retrouver dans ce genre de situation » _Pensa l'homme, le menton appuyer sur ses jointures croisées, les coudes sur ses genou et fixant le garçon qui était toujours inconscient.

Soudain Harry émit un léger gémissement et ouvrit doucement les yeux. _Mais pour y voir quoi? Le néant qu'était sa vie? La noirceur dans lequel son monde tout entier c'était plongé? C'était pathétique…_

Il referma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il plaça ses bras croisé sur sont visage comme pour le cacher. _Le cacher de qui d'ailleurs? Il pleurait…bien sûr qu'il voulait se cacher…le caché au monde entier…disparaître…Il aurai aimé Disparaître!!_

« Putain… » Réussi à gémir l'adolescent.

« Surveillez votre langage, Potter » rétorqua aussitôt une voix grave, du même ton épineux qu'il y connaissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Harry baissa les bras doucement. Ses yeux, maintenant grand ouvert, fixait le plafond, sans vraiment le voir. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'endroit où lui semblait venir la voix.

« Pourquoi? » fut le seul mot qu'il réussi à articuler dans son étonnement.

« Pourquoi quoi, Potter? »

« Pourquoi...suis-je ici? Je sais que je ne suis plus cher… »Commença le garçon.

« Question dépourvu d'intelligence comme toujours. M. Potter. Auriez-vous préféré qu'on vous laisse mourir là-bas? » Coupa Severus d'un ton exaspéré.

Il y eu alors une pause où le regard de Harry, étonné un instant plutôt, sembla s'endurcir. Celui-ci ramena son regard sur le plafond, maintenant très expressif par le désappointement.

« Ça aurai valu mieux pour tout le monde… » Répondit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Snape.

Il y eu alors un autre intermède qui sembla cette fois duré une éternité. Le silence étouffant fut alors brisé par un soupir exaspéré du maître de potion.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez Potter, c'est que vous n'êtes pas le Griffondor que je vous croyais être …et franchement, je ne vous croyais pas si lâche, vous me décevez énormément. » dis finalement Severus de son légendaire ton sanglant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! J'en ai assez de tous ces Harry Potter l'élu, Harry Potter le survivant, Harry Potter le Golden Boy…celui qui doit tuez Voldemort !!! Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça!! Pas plus que je ne voulais retourner chaque été cher les Dursley où chaque jour étais aussi pire qu'une attaque de ce satané psychopathe de mage noir et encore moins me faire jouer dans le dos par le seul homme que je respectais jusqu'à il y a 3 jours !!» rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme, les larme de rage lui coulant à nouveau sur les joues. S'il aurait été dans la capacité de bouger, il aurait sans doute défoncé un mur à coups de poing.

Severus le fixait silencieusement tendis que le jeune sorcier ce vidait le cœur, les derniers mots disparaissant presque dans une vilaine quinte de toux. Severus soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas la pointe d'exaspération de la précédente. Il conjura alors un verre d'eau pour le jeune homme, qui grimaçait de douleur à chaque toux.

« Maintenant calmez-vous et buvez ceci…ce n'est que de l'eau, mais ensuite je vais devoir vous faire prendre quelques potions pour vous aider à vous rétablir. » dis l'homme d'un ton qui semblais presque…doux. Severus Snape qui parlait doucement a Harry Potter…non mais, visiblement, l'apocalypse n'était pas loin.

Severus plaça le verre dans les mains du jeune homme et l'aida à boire. Puis comme il lui avait dit, il lui fit prendre quelques Potions. Trois pour être exacte : La première étant une potion de « Régénération sanguine», la deuxième de « Répar-os » et la dernière était une potion de « Sommeil sans rêve ».

Après avoir ingurgité cette dernière potions, Harry sombra dans un profond sommeil, après avoir, bien sûr, murmuré un faible « merci », surprenant Severus qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Celui-ci fixa le visage maintenant calme et endormi du jeune homme, car oui, Harry était devenu un jeune homme. Même à contrecœur, Severus devait avouer que le garçon avait dû mûrir plus vite que la normal. _Pas étonnant avec ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant!_

_Arrgh_…_Combien de temps allaient-ils encore prendre avant de ramener Poppy!! Il n'allait tout de même pas soigner complètement le gamin par lui-même!!_ Grommela-t-il mentalement en fixant la porte.

* * *

Note de L'auteur:

Il ne fallais pas que notre Snape National soit trop gentil dès le début, tout de même. Non? Je fais durer un peu parce que j'ai lu beaucoup de fic où notre Snape adoré sort un peu trop de son personnage légendaire de " Sombre Maître de potion froid et insipide" haha Donc attendez-vous à ce que leur relation se développe doucement à l'usure. :) Ce n'en sera que plus agréable vous allez voir :)


	5. Bain glacé pour Severus

**

* * *

**

Merci encore pour les reviews!! Continuer à m'en envoyer surtout :) J'ai fait un effort aujourd'hui et ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents.( on est mercredi et je ne travaille pas le mercredi soir alors j'en ai profité héhéhé )

Prochain chapitre... On va bouffer du Dumby héhéhé ;) J'espère avoir le temps de l'éditer demain (faut dire...j'ai école demain en plus de mon boulot de soir ..alala ...on verra bien )

Bisous a tous xxx

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**« Bain glacé pour Severus» **

Tonks arriva finalement avec Mme. Pomfrey qui monta aussitôt vers la chambre du blessé. Severus sorti quelques minutes plus tard et descendit rejoindre Remus, Maugrey et Tonks au salon.

« Comment va Harry? » Demanda aussitôt Remus d'un ton inquiet, offrant un verre de Firewhisky à Severus, qui le prit sans dire un mot.

Celui-ci alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préférer et se massa les tempes, tenant toujours le verre non entamé dans l'autre mains.

« Le gamin va survivre… » Dit-il finalement en fixant le feu dans le foyer et fini par avaler le contenu du verre. Il se redressa un peu et fixa chaque occupant de la pièce. « Où est Dumbledore? » demanda-t-il plus à Remus qu'aux autres, qui avaient également pris place près du foyer.

« Dans son bureau…mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'il nous donne quelques explications. » Grommela Remus, fixant le foyer.

« Mais Remus, si ce que tu crois est vrai…comment allons nous faire pour savoir s'il dit la vérité. Tous les sorciers savent que Dumbledore est immunisé contre le … » Commença Tonks, un peu inquiète.

« Veritasirum?...oui, en effet, mais pas à ceci… » Coupa doucement Severus de son ton neutre, sortant une petite fiole de l'intérieur de sa robe noir.

Tout le monde fixait la fiole, intrigué. Maugrey allait parler, mais Severus pris l'initiative de répondre à la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous.

« Du Veritasirum pur et simple, mais avec une légère modification personnel. Il n'y a aucun antidote ou contre sort possible. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, un léger rictus de victoire sur les lèvres.

« Mpff…Tu m'étonneras toujours Snape. » dis Maugrey, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Maintenant…comment lui administrer? »

« Il ne s'y objectera pas puisqu'il croira y être immunisé…Brillant!! » Fini Remus, clappant ses deux mains ensemble, maintenant souriant. « Demain nous l'interrogerons…mais pour l'instant… »Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et son mouvement pour ce lever qu'il vit Poppy descendre l'escalier en secouant la tête, découragé.

« Poppy … Et Harry?…comment…? » Commença Remus.

Tout le monde c'était retourné vers la Médico-mage qui les fixait maintenant, le regard attristé.

« Tout va bien. Les potions que Severus lui a fait prendre on fait le travail. Heureusement, car il n'aurait pas passé une autre nuit dans ses conditions. Le pauvre enfant…quel tragédie. Qui l'aurai cru…Pas étonnant que chaque fin d'année il suppliait de rester au château… » Dit la femme, presque au bord des larmes. Elle se ressaisi puis leva les yeux vers les autres.

« Je vais devoir vous demander de garder un œil sur lui…j'ai bien peur que le pire ne soit pas encore passé…il a commencé à faire de la fièvre dû à son corps qui combat, temps bien que mal, les infections. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, car j'ai d'autres obligations. Si vous voyez que la fièvre est trop élevée, Severus sais ce qu'il faut faire… » Severus acquiesça, le regard sombre. « Et si son état devait devenir hors de ton contrôle, envoyez-moi chercher sur le champs. » fini enfin Poppy tout en fixant Severus dans les yeux.

Elle disparu dans un bruit sourd, laissant les quatre adultes dans le silence totale. Severus soupira puis se tourna vers les autres.

« Allez dormir, demain risque d'être une journée chargé » fini-t-il par dire en marchant vers l'escalier, faisant flotter sa robe gracieusement à chaque pas déterminé qu'il faisait. Il monta et entra dans la chambre de Harry, qui dormait toujours. Il le regarda un instant._ Tout semble bien aller pour l'instant_. Il lui jeta tout de même un sort d'alarme, qui le préviendrait du moindre changement de la situation, puis sortit de la pièce et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il ne trouva malheureusement pas le sommeil, revoyant sans cesse l'image du garçon mutilé étendu sur le sol, exactement comme il l'avait trouvé quelques heures auparavant. Severus resta là, étendu sur son lit les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond d'un regard très sombre.

_« Par Morgane, ce gamin n'attirait que les problèmes!! Maintenant il devait personnellement veiller sur l'état du morveux…aveugle de surcroît…aveugle… » _Severus stoppa un instant ses pensées. _Aveugle…Le griffondor ne méritait pas ça…C'était peut-être le fils de ce Satané Potter, mais tout de même…_

Soudain il se redressa, un son énervant lui bourdonnant dans la tête. Il attrapa prestement sa baguette, ce leva du lit, se heurta les orteils du pied droit sur l'une des pattes de ce maudit lit, grimaça en lançant quelques jurons silencieux, puis boita rapidement vers la chambre où il entra en ouvrant la porte d'un coup, la retenant pour ne pas qu'elle frappe le mur. Il referma la porte derrière lui en ouvrant la lumière.

Harry se tortillait sur le lit en gémissant, la sueur couvrant son corps tout entier. Severus mit une main sur le front du survivant, mais la retira aussitôt la regardant puis fixant Harry d'un regard mélangé entre sa noirceur habituelle et la peur. Oui, Severus Snape avait peur. _De quoi?_ Il n'aurait pu le dire…mais il avait soudainement très peur pour le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui et dont le front lui avait brûlé la main. Il pris Harry dans ses bras puis entra rapidement dans la salle de bain privé du garçon.

Il le coucha alors dans le bain et fit coulé l'eau d'un geste rapide de sa baguette. Il se jeta ensuite un sort de réchauffement interne et entra dans l'eau, glissant le jeune griffondor entre ses jambes et contre son torse, le sort lui permettant de ne pas être affecté par l'eau gelé. Il prit une éponge douce, l'imbiba d'eau et commença à éponger le front de l'adolescent qui respirait difficilement. Arrivé à sa capacité maximale, l'eau arrêta de couler.

Harry se sentait mal. _Il avait chaud, très chaud_…_De l'eau?…comme elle était rafraîchissante…Il y a quelqu'un d'autre…il le sens…son aura magie l'entoure…c'est tellement agréable…Calme et agréable…Il éponge méticuleusement son front…et lui murmure de se calmer…que tout ira bien…oui…tout ira bien maintenant._ L'adolescent se calma peu à peu, mais sa respiration resta tout de même saccadée. Severus arrêta tout mouvement lorsque le garçon se tourna légèrement sur le côté et s'appuya la tête sur le torse nu de l'homme.

Jamais l'on aurait cru voir une telle expression de surprise sur le visage du maître de potions. Il ne savait littéralement plus où se mettre le pauvre. _« Que merlin soit damné…ce gamin allais causer sa perte » _pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il entoura alors ses bras autour des épaules du garçon qui c'était endormi et leva les yeux au plafond. _Merlin soit loué, personne ne voyait cela! Il se serait lui-même jeté dans le voile de la salle des mystères si quelqu'un en avait été témoin!_

Il vérifia de nouveau la fièvre du garçon et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup baissé. Elle n'était pas totalement disparue, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il fit attention de ne pas le réveiller en sortant du bain. Il fit un sort de séchage sur lui-même et Harry, vida la baignoire et ramena l'adolescent dans son lit. Il fouilla dans la malle et en sorti un pyjama visiblement trop grand et usé. _Non…visiblement ça n'allait pas…sûrement un coup de ses moldus…merlin! Quel genre de vie ce gamin a-t-il eu??_

Il conjura l'un de ses pyjamas de satin noir. Le pyjama devrait lui faire, sauf peut-être pour la longueur. Harry était beaucoup plus petit que lui. Un dernier coup de baguette et les vêtements en lambeaux disparurent, remplacé par le pyjama. Severus regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme endormi avant de refermer la lumière et se retiré dans ses appartements où il trouva finalement le sommeil.

* * *


	6. Tout pour la gloire

**

* * *

**

PARDON !!! Je sais que j'avais dit que j'éditerais ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai eu quelques inconvénients avec mon ordinateur °-° Ce chapitre est nettement plus long...c'est pour me faire pardonné :)

aller, bisous tout plein et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**« Tout pour la gloire » **

Severus se fixa dans le miroir, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo de sa salle de bain privé. Il avait dormi…bien sûr…mais très mal. Il grommela puis se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage._ Par Morgan…qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Prendre ainsi le garçon dans ses bras…Ce n'était pas lui ça…il avait toujours détesté le morveux…avait…depuis quand ces mots était-il au passé?!? Arggh !! Problème…Problème avec un « P » majuscule !!! _

Soudain on cogna à sa porte. _Merde! Et puis quoi encore?!_ Il s'essuya le visage et alla ouvrit.

« Fou le camps! » Grogna-t-il avant de claquer la porte au nez de ce pauvre Remus puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bouillante. Cela lui changera peut-être les idées. Remus, lui, était resté devant la porte, hébété.

« Ouhh…Ce qu'on est grognon ce matin » grommela Remus en dévisageant la porte. Il soupira puis alla voir l'état de Harry, mais aussitôt la main sur la poigner, il reçu une bonne décharge. Il la retira prestement et se passa rapidement les mains dans le visage au niveau des yeux comme un enfant ferait pour s'enlever la poussière, s'il en avais eu à la figure.

« Arrghh Merde!!! Je vais le buter ce mec !! Ça fait mal!!! » Hurla presque le loup-garou, encore secoué de léger spasme.

« Tu connais Severus pourtant. Tu savais bien qu'il ferait en sorte que Dumbledore ne puisse pas approcher le gamin… » Dit soudain une voix ricaneuse derrière lui.

Maugrey lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Oui mais tout de même ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! » Contesta l'homme en pointant la poigner. « Et pourquoi moi je n'aurai pas le droit de voir Harry ?! »

« Ce n'est que temporaire et lorsque vous aurez fini de parler contre mes sorts, Je vous demanderais de baisser d'un ton…le gamin dort ! » Grommela Severus avant de leur tourner le dos et descendre à la cuisine, car il avait nettement besoin d'un café…très noir!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent incrédules, haussant les épaules, puis descendirent à leur tour. Ils étaient habitués à son comportement matinal peu amical, mais aujourd'hui semblait pire encore. Ils prirent place à table avec Severus qui était caché derrière le Daily Prophet, buvant son café.

« Donc…que ferons-nous si nos doute sont fondé?...Je veux dire…Pour Harry… »Commença Remus fixant sa tasse de café au lait.

« C'est évident que le garçon ne voudra plus rester ici dès qu'il sera rétabli » dit Maugrey après une gorgé de son café cognac. « Le gamin déteste tout ce qui lui rappel Sirius »

Severus les écoutait silencieusement, faisant semblant de lire un article sur la mort de Dumbledore (qui n'est qu'une méga arnaque, je vous rappelle).

_Justement…il y avait pensé…Que faire du gamin? Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser ici, mais comment faire autrement… dans son état... et pourquoi pas…non…non non non ! Le gamin dans sa maison?!? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à cette solution?! Quoi que…elle n'était pas si bête…il pourrait entraîné le morveux à combattre sans ses yeux…voilà… une relation purement Professeur - élève…relation… »_ Severus pris une pause a cette pensé.

_« Arrghhh Mais qui te parle de relation, Abruti!! C'est de POTTER donc tu parles!! Le sale-petit-arrogant-de-griffondor-qui-ne-respecte-aucune-règles-et-qui-est-agréablement-plaisant-à… »_

Severus s'étouffa violement, ayant avalé une gorgée de travers à cette dernière pensée. Tout le monde le regarda surpris.

« Merlin, Severus, est-ce que ça va? » lui demanda Tonks qui c'était ajouté à la table, le fixant d'un regard suspicieux. Jamais Severus ne s'étouffait et cet évènement inattendu était une première. L'homme ne dit pas un mot et retourna à sa fausse lecture cachant son visage et ses yeux maintenant rouge dû à la toux et l'embarras.

« Bon et si on commençait avec cet interrogatoire, qu'on en finisse…» Dit finalement Remus en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table en se levant.

Les trois autre approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête, même Severus qui avait levé les yeux de son journal. Maugrey alla chercher Dumbledore dans son bureau et l'invita à prendre place dans un fauteuil devant les autres.

« Du thé, Albus? » lui demanda gentiment Tonks en lui présentant une tasse qu'il prit en la remerciant. Elle alla ensuite au coté de Maugrey, un parchemin et une plume à papotes flottant devant lui. Albus fini doucement sa tasse et la posa sur la petit table prêt de lui.

« Ceci, Albus, est un interrogatoire en règle supervisé par un Auror, moi-même et deux témoins » La plume écrivait à mesure les paroles de l'ex-Auror. « Je vous demande donc de signé ce parchemin stipulant, selon le code 1856, annexe 38, paragraphe 314, tiret 29, que vous accepter les termes de cette interrogatoire et que tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu pour ou contre vous selon les lois du ministère de la magie, et ainsi, du monde magique tout entier »

Albus se contenta de sourire de son sourire mystérieux et tapa le parchemin de ça baguette. Sa signature apparu alors au bas de la page au côté des quatre autres noms. Tonks prit alors la baguette du sorcier et Maugrey s'éclairci la voix pour commencé les questions.

«Pardon Albus mais je dois vous jeter un sort d'immobilité au cas où…c'est la loi ..._Immobilis Corpus! »_ dit doucement Tonks en lui jetant le sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas se lever du fauteuil.

« Commençons…Aviez-vous oui ou non connaissance des mauvais traitement que Harry Potter subissait chez sa famille moldu ? »

Albus voulu répondre non, mais c'est un « oui » qui sorti de sa bouche. Son visage s'assombrit soudainement et son sourire moqueur disparu complètement. _Bien sûr…le Thé…mais comment ?…le véritasirum n'avait aucun effet sur lui…Severus…_ Il fixa alors Severus d'un regard mauvais, tandis que celui-ci lui lançait un petit sourire de triomphe.

Un peu troublé par la réponse du vieillard, Maugrey enchaîna tout de même avec la question suivant.

« Depuis combien de temps le saviez-vous? »Enchaîna Maugrey.

« Depuis le début » répondit Albus.

« Pourquoi avoir laissez Harry à cette endroit si vous saviez? » demanda aussitôt Fol'œil.

Albus éclata alors de rire, mais d'un rire presque mauvais, faisant frissonner les autres occupants de la pièce, sauf Severus qui le fixait intensément, les bras croisé.

« Pour qu'il m'adule bien sûr… pour qu'il croit que j'étais la seul personne à vraiment se préoccuper de lui » rétorqua le vieux sorcier.

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour la gloire ! Avoir Harry Potter sous sa protection...L'arme qui va détruire Voldemort…De toute évidence, le gamin va sans doute mourir pendant la dernière bataille ou va s'enlever la vie dans l'état mental où il se trouve présentement et je serais la pour récolter la gloire qu'il n'aura pas ! Car Je suis le plus puissant sorcier de cette ère !! » Jubila Dumbledore en lui souriant d'un regard provocateur.

Les quatre adultes le regardèrent maintenant avec dégoût, ayant perdu le peu de respect qu'il leur restait pour le vieux fou. Remus se retenait même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Avez-vous quelques chose à voir avec l'incident des derniers jour concernant Harry ? Si oui, comment et pourquoi? »

« Oui…J'ai ensorcelé la lettre d'explication pour savoir le moment précis où il l'ouvrirait…Et comme je l'avais prévu, le fait que je ne lui ai rien dit sur le plan de ma mort l'a mit dans une rage telle, qu'il libera une bonne partie de sa magie brute et a tout fait explosé dans la maison. Je savais également que son oncle s'occuperait de son cas. Ce faisant, cela casserai encore plus son morale et il viendrait vers moi les bras ouvert cherchant ma protection après vous avoir envoyer le chercher 2 jours plus tard se qui coïncidait parfaitement avec son anniversaire. »

« Mais Pourquoi avoir attendu 2 jours ? Le gamin aurait pu mourir !! »

« En effet, mais ça n'aurait été qu'un avancement dans l'échéancier….j 'aurais simplement eu à tuez Voldemort par moi-même et ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter du gamin…il serait mort de toute façon »

Severus se leva alors gracieusement et se plaça devant le vieil homme, les bras croisé.

« Je prends la relève Maugrey… » Dis doucement Severus en fixant toujours Albus, qui le foudroyait du regard. Maugrey acquiesça et pris place dans le siège vacant de Severus

« Avez-vous oui ou non planifier votre mort? Mentant par la même occasion au monde sorcier tout entier»

« Oui »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour mieux surprendre Voldemort le jour venu »

« Et de quel façon vous s'y êtes-vous pris? »

« Je vous ai demander a vous, Severus Snape, de faire le sale boulot, sachant très bien que M. Draco Malfoy n'en serait pas capable. J'ai donc fais prendre du poly nectar longue durée à un mangemort que l'on avait capturer et je l'ai contrôlé grâce au sort de l'imperium et au sort de ventriloquis. »

« Donc vous avouez avoir tuez un homme pour arriver a vos fin et d'avoir par la même occasion utilisé un sort impardonnable et incité moi-même, Severus Snape, a utiliser le sort mortel sur votre marionnette humaine, et ce, sous la pression de grave menace ? »

« Oui »

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la nature de cette menace? »

« S'il ne le faisait pas, je foutais sa couverture d'espion en l'air et le laissait entre les mains de Voldemort. Et ainsi donc, à une mort certaine pour lui et le jeune Malfoy et comme je savais qu'il ne voudrait jamais mettre la vie de son filleul adoré en jeu, il a accepté à contre coeur »

Tout le monde sauf Severus était en totale état de choque. Qui l'aurai cru…

« Et l'histoire des Hocruxes…un fait ou un autre mensonge? »

« Un mensonge…en partie…Le seul Hocruxe qui existe vraiment est Harry…lorsque Voldemort lui a jeté le sort mortel sans le tuer il lui à transmit son âme…qu'il a pu récupéré en partie durant la compétition des trois sorciers. Cela m'a même étonné qu'il n'ai pas tué le gamin a ce moment la. »

Soudain on entendit un sanglot et le son d'une baguette tomber au sol près de l'arche menant au hall. Tout le monde leva les yeux pour voir Harry les fixés, d'un regard mêlé de rage et de douleur, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Tous figèrent sur place, horrifier.

« Potter… » Fut le seul mot que l'on entendit, et il venait de Severus, d'une voix presque étouffer.

_Flashback_

_Harry se réveilla aux sons des voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte._

_« Ce n'est que temporaire et lorsque vous aurez fini de parler contre mes sorts, Je vous demanderais de baisser d'un ton…le gamin dort ! » _

_La voix de Snape…cette aura...c'était bien lui…et il y avait deux autres personnes avec lui, mais il ne les reconnu pas sur le coup. Il les entendit descendre à l'étage. _

_Après trois tentatives il se leva du lit, un peu étourdit par la fièvre qu'il avait encore. Il tituba les bras devant, mais s'accrocha au passage sur quelques meubles. Il arriva enfin à la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Il retourna alors vers le lit et trouva sa malle au pied de celui-ci. Il l'ouvrit et tâtonna l'intérieur pour retrouver sa baguette. Après quelques minute de fouille et quelques jurons murmuré, il fini par la trouver. Il retourna alors vers la porte et la déverrouilla d'un « Alohomora ». Il sorti doucement de la pièce et tâta le mur a la recherche de l'escalier, qu'il descendis une marche a la fois pour ne pas tomber. Plus il descendait, plus les voix au premier devenaient claires. Severus, Maugrey, Tonks, Remus et…Dumbledore…_

_Il s'approcha un peu plus pour écouter, se dissimulant derrière l'arche menant au salon. C'était un interrogatoire et chaque réponse aux questions lui déchiquetait le cœur. Il ne pu alors empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues rougi par la colère. Donc, Dumbledore l'avait trahi depuis le début. Il étais donc seul…seul…Dumbledore avait raison…Tom aurait dû le tuer il y a deux ans. Sa baguette glissa de sa main et percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd, qui fut suivit d'un lourd silence._

_« Potter… » Dit soudain la voix familière, presque dans un murmure…avec une pointe de regret? Non… Severus Snape n'avait jamais de regret._

_Fin du flashback_

Tous se regardèrent avec un regard de pitié, mais c'est Severus, à l'étonnement général, qui fit les premiers pas vers l'adolescent de 17 ans. Sentant l'aura de l'homme approcher, Harry tendit les bras pour le toucher et se blotti contre le torse de l'homme en éclatant en sanglot. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Severus soupira et passa ses bras autour du garçon en levant les yeux vers le plafond. _Et puis merde si les autres le voyaient, le gamin avait besoin de réconfort…Évidement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici…ils devaient partir loin de cette endroit…_

« Allons-nous en… » Murmura-t-il au garçon, qui acquiesça de la tête, et ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'escalier, Severus gardant un bras sur les épaule du jeune homme pour le guider. «accio baguette » ajouta l'homme qui tendit la mains pour empoigner la baguette du garçon qui étais jadis au sol.

« Severus où vas-tu avec le gamin? » Demanda aussitôt Remus encore un peu sous le choque des évènements.

« Je rentre chez-moi et j'amène le gamin avec moi… Que vous le vouliez ou non… « Répondit Severus, ne se retournant pas. « Maugrey, je compte sur vous pour faire le nécessaire concernant Dumbledore…il ne mérite pas notre pitié » dit finalement l'homme en reprenant son avancer vers l'escalier.

Tous restèrent figé, sachant très bien que Severus avait raison d'amener le gamin loin de ce lieu. Au moins maintenant il serait en sécurité...finalement.

* * *


	7. Snape cottage

* * *

Voilà...enfin!! Deux chap pour le prix d'un pour me faire pardonner. C'es-tu pas beautiful ca? ( vive les tête-à-claques héhéhéh ) ;)

enjoy!!

Oubliez surtout pas les reviews nombreux...ca m'aide a écrire plus vite loll

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**«****Le cottage Snape»**

Severus aida Harry à monter à l'étage. Arrivez dans la pièce, il assit le garçon dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre.

« Attendez ici Potter, et ne bougez pas ! »Dit Severus d'un ton neutre avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Harry à lui-même.

L'adolescent baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. _Qui l'aurai cru…de tout ceux qui ce trouvaient dans la pièce, seul Snape s'était avancé vers lui…et l'avait même pris dans ses bras…quel ironie…hier l'ennemi…aujourd'hui le sauveur…Harry mon pauvre tu es pathétique…si les autres te voyaient…ils se marreraient bien…Harry Potter l'aveugle…Il est génial leur survivant…c'est sûr…il aurait dû mourir sur ce satané tapis…_

Il releva la tête lorsque l'homme revint dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Levez-vous Potter, vous devez vous changer » Lui dit celui-ci en lui déposant une pile de vêtement dans les mains.

Harry fixa vers l'homme d'un regard étonné tout en passant une main sur les vêtements qui se trouvaient maintenant sur ses genoux. _Comme c'est doux…_

« Potter! Vous préfèreriez partir en pyjama peut-être ? » Dit Severus, d'un ton nettement plus agacé.

« N…Non…professeur » répondit aussitôt Harry en se levant et tâtonnant pour trouver le lit à sa gauche. Le maître de potion soupira.

« Et faites vite…nous n'avons pas toute la journée! »Fini-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Harry fixa dans la direction de la porte puis commença à étudier les vêtements pour savoir comment les mettre. Ce n'était visiblement pas ses vêtements habituels. Il enfila le tout et tâtonna de nouveau jusqu'à sa malle où il plaça le pyjama étrangement plié et sa baguette, que Severus lui avait mit sur la pile de vêtements. Il n'en aurait pas besoin pour un bout de temps de toute façon. Severus entra dans la pièce pour voir le jeune homme habillé d'une de ses robes noir. Il resta un peu stupéfait de voir combien ses propres vêtements avantageait le gamin. Il secoua la tête puis avança vers Harry qui s'était retourné. Severus lança un sort de miniaturisation sur la malle et la mit dans sa poche. Harry senti alors la cape que Severus lui passa d'un mouvement agile autour des épaules et qu'il attacha soigneusement.

« Venez avec moi… » Dit Severus en lui prenant doucement le bras.

Severus guida Harry hors de la maison après un dernier regard vers ses occupants qui acquiescèrent, approuvant son départ. Arrive au bout de la petite allée ils transplanèrent.

Lorsqu'il réapparurent, Severus soutint le jeune homme dont les jambes menaçaient de flancher puis commença l'ascension d'une très longue allée. Harry resta silencieux tout le long de leur marche, une main agrippée à la manche de Severus qui essayait de ne pas marcher trop vite. Après quelques minutes, Severus murmura un mot que Harry ne compris pas très bien puis il entrèrent dans le cottage. Si Harry pouvait encore voir, il aurait tout de suite remarqué l'étrangeté de l'environnement, car le grand cottage n'aurait tout simplement pas collé à l'image macabre qu'il se faisait de la demeure du Maître des donjons. En fait, le cottage semblait perdu dans l'immensité des terres avoisinantes, juchées sur sa petite colline entourée de saules pleureurs et le lilas. De chaque côté s'étendait de grand boisé, devant il y avait la longue allée, d'environ un kilomètres, qui reliait la route au cottage et derrière l'on avait vue sur la côte et l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. L'on aurait pu considérer l'endroit bien tenu comme un « paradis terrestre », car, même si notre Serpent des donjons était un être méprisable et obscure, il pouvait se flatter d'avoir bon goût en se qui attrait a l'aménagement de son environnement, excluant sa salle de classe et son bureau bien évidement. Ceux-ci avaient été spécialement dépourvus de tout sentiment de confort pour créer l'ambiance de terreur que Severus Snape utilisait à son avantage, son caractère s'harmonisant à la pièce où il enseignait.

Mais revenons au cottage, car sa salle de classe était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Arrivé à l'intérieur, Harry resta surpris de l'agréable chaleur de l'endroit, irradiant une magie étrangement apaisante, comme si le cottage l'enveloppait de sa douceur et lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Il avait également ce genre de sensation chaque fois qu'il remettait les pieds à Hogwarts. Il en était sur, ici il serait en sécurité…

Severus resta surpris de voir un sourire de bien être apparaître soudainement sur le visage fantomatique du jeune homme, mais le sourire disparu lorsque l'homme lui enleva sa cape, le faisant sursauter.

« Du calme Potter…. »

Harry fixa vers son ancien professeur, surpris. L'homme avait murmuré ses mots à son oreille d'un ton que jamais il n'avait entendu l'homme utiliser, le faisant rougir légèrement, couleur qui se perdit dans la teinte fiévreuse de ses pommettes. Après quelques secondes, le griffondor se détendit un peu, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les son ambiant mais sa tête semblait se noyer dans la ouate et il remarqua qu'il avait un peu de difficulté à respirer également. Il essaya de réprimer un frisson sans grand succès. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps.

Soudain il senti une main se poser sur son front. _Comme elle était douce…légèrement froide…assez pour rafraîchir son front brûlant. _Il entendit l'homme grogner de mécontentement puis la main se retira.

« Venez Potter…je vais vous menez à votre chambre… »Dit l'homme sur le même ton doux et inhabituel. Severus lui prit doucement le bras et le guida au deuxième étage pendant que Harry essayait de mémoriser le chemin sans grand succès, ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à rester concentré. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et le maître de potions fit asseoir Harry sur le lit.

« Vous avez deux choix…soi je vous aide à prendre une douche ou vous vous contenter d'un sort de nettoyage… » Dit Severus en sortant la malle du jeune homme de sa poche, qu'il déposa ensuite sur le sol au pied de l'immense lit baldaquin noir aux couvertures rouge vin. D'un geste rapide de baguette, il redonna à l'objet sa taille initial puis ramena son regard sur Harry qui fixait le plancher, réfléchissant un moment aux choix qui s'offraient à lui.

« J'aimerai éviter de vous retrouver noyé dans la baignoire M. Potter….et vous êtes visiblement trop faible pour vous tenir seul dans la douche.» Dit l'homme de son ton sarcastique, croisant les bras, l'air un peu agacé.

« La…la douche…serait agréable…monsieur » bafouilla timidement Harry, une légère teint rosée colorant ses joues maintenant trop blanches pour son propre bien. Savoir que Snape se trouverait dans la douche avec lui était, à ce moment là, moins pénible que de supporter un sort de nettoyage.

L'homme fixa le jeune homme un bon moment, surpris, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette réponse. Il savait que le sort de nettoyage était plutôt désagréable dû au picotement que l'on ressentait dans tout le corps durant son effet, mais de là à préférer sa présence dans la douche à cela…ça n'avait même pas traverser la pensée du maître de potion, qui avait donné le choix au garçon par principe.

« Soit… »Murmura Severus, prenant doucement le bras du jeune homme pour le relever.

Au contact des doigts de l'homme, Harry sursauta légèrement mais se détendit aussitôt.

Il guida le garçon vers la salle de bain et le fit asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes. Harry entendit alors l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler. Le son en lui-même était très réconfortant et agréable à son oreille. Depuis qu'il n'y voyait plus, le son était plus clair ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y portait plus attention.

Severus enleva sa lourde robe et son pantalon de cuir noir pour ne garder que sa chemise blanche et ses boxer moulant noir. À quoi s'attendre de plus d'un homme aussi ténébreux que le fait que ses vêtements soit à son image, sauf pour la chemise peut-être, un petit contraste élégant qui ne jurait pas à son sens inné du bon goût. Ses chemises blanches était en fait les seules pièces de sa garde-robe à ne pas être dans le 'Noir' traditionnel qui constituait le reste de cette-ci. Mais nous nous égarons…Ahem

L'homme aida ensuite Harry à retirer ses vêtements un peu grand puis le fit entrer doucement dans l'immense douche dont l'eau jaillissait des deux murs opposés. L'eau était si agréable, juste la bonne température. Severus le fit asseoir sur un petit tabouret qui avait transfiguré et avait placé stratégiquement au centre de la douche. Il commença par bien mouiller les cheveux du griffondor puis, après avoir versé un peu du contenu d'un des flacons dans sa main, se mit à shampouiner la tête devant lui avec délicatesse et assiduité. Harry se perdit dans ses gestes, laissant les longs doigts fins de l'homme lui masser doucement le cuir chevelu. Une douce odeur de lilas submergea ses sens comme lorsqu'il avait marcher l'allée avant d'arrive au porche du cottage. Une odeur si douce et apaisante comme les mouvements des doigts de l'homme derrière lui.

Severus lui rinça ensuite la tête et enchaîna en lui lavant méticuleusement le corps avec une lingette savonneuse. Harry avait fermé les yeux, appréciant chaque mouvement de l'homme qui semblait le laver comme s'il était un objet précieuse et fragile qu'il avait peur d'abîme.

Il le rinça de nouveau puis ferma l'eau. Le garçon sentit alors une énorme serviette moelleuse l'enveloppé et fut guidé hors de la cabine de céramique bleu. Au grand étonnement du rouge et or, Severus n'utilisa pas de sort de séchage, mais l'essuya avec la même précaution qu'il avait fait preuve en le lavant. Après être adéquatement séché, Harry senti soudainement le satin d'un pyjama sur sa peau moite. Il entendit l'homme murmurer un sort de séchage pour lui-même et le guida hors de la salle de bain. Il l'amena vers le lit où Harry prit place sous les couvertures, sentant la fatigue le gagner. Il était encore très tôt mais son corps réclamait le sommeil qu'il saurait réparateur.

« Demain nous allons devoir discuter M. Potter, mais pour l'instant reposez-vous. »

L'homme alla pour quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit un faible « merci ». Il fixa Harry par-dessus son épaule un moment puis quitta la pièce en secouant la tête doucement et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Severus descendit à l'étage et entra dans le salon où il s'affaissa dans son fauteuil préféré devant le foyer. Il se passa un main sur le visage puis se massa le pont nasal du pouce et l'index en soupirant gravement.

_Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué? Soit, il avait ramené le gamin chez lui…mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire à partir de maintenant__? Il devait sûrement attribuer la docilité du morveux à cette fièvre qui ne semblait pas vouloir baisser. Il redeviendrait le gamin détestable qu'il a toujours été…_

Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées par le craquement du plancher à proximité, indiquant que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. Un jeune homme aux yeux gris pâle sans vie et aux cheveux blonds platine dont la moitié du devant était lâchement attachés, des mèches tombait ici et là autour de son visage au teint blafard.

« Oh…tu es déjà rentré… »Dit le blond d'un ton las en prenant place dans le second fauteuil devant le foyer et fixant le feu. « Comment va-t-il? » demanda celui-ci, ne quittant pas les flammes des yeux.

On aurai dit à quelqu'un qu'il s'agissait d'un Malfoy et l'on vous aurai rit à la figure, car le jeune homme qui avait prit place dans le confortable siège n'avait rien du 'aristocrate hautain' qui définissait si bien Les Malfoy. Flanqué de vêtement moldus, les cheveux coiffé à la va-vite, le regard fatigué sans la moindre parcelle de malice Serpentesque…non…Il n'avait plus rien d'un Malfoy.

« Il va survivre… » Fut tout ce que l'homme répondit du même ton las. _Il n'y a que cette satanée fièvre qui m'inquiète…_

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis resta là, fixant toujours de ses yeux acier les flammes rougeoyantes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

* * *


	8. Réveille

**

* * *

**

Voilà...chapitre 8 héhéhéhé oubliez pas de m'envoyer plein de Reviews surtout...avec vos commentaire toujours constructif :) et pour les fautes je me suis trouver une béta mais je voulais poster ces chapitres avant parce que j'avais juste trop hâte d'avoir vos commentaires loll

bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 **

**« Réveille »**

Le lendemain matin, la maisonnée fut brutalement réveillé par un hurlement venant de la chambre d'Harry. On entendit alors dans la maison des pas de course et les lustres cliqueter sous la vibration. On ouvrit prestement la porte de la chambre. L'intrus fit le tour du regard, mais la pièce était vide. Son regard paniqué s'arrêta alors sur la porte de la salle de bain qui était ouverte. Il s'y avança et figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry, n'ayant que seul vêtement son bas de pyjama, était à genou devant l'énorme miroir qui couvrait en bonne partie le mur du fond et ce, du plancher au plafond. Celui-ci se passait une main tremblante sur le visage, l'autre étant appuyé sur le dit miroir, fixant son reflet de ses yeux émeraude maintenant grand ouvert par la surprise. Le griffondor s'était réveillé en grommelant de déconfort du au drap légèrement humide causé par la fièvre qu'il avait eu jusqu'au soir la veille, mais qui avait heureusement disparu. Il avait donc eu envi d'une douche et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, ses jambes semblant vouloir flancher à chaque bas. À ce moment là, il n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à son environnement, les yeux encore noyés dans le sommeil et trop concentré à ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Il entra dans la salle d'eau, fit l'usage de la toilettes quelques minutes, puis, maintenant soulager de ce léger problème, enleva le haut se son pyjama. C'est seulement lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'amas de tissu et vit son reflet dans le miroir face à lui, qu'il prit connaissance d'un léger détail. Sur le coup, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de hurler son étonnement. _Il voyait_… Après s'être un soi peu remit de sa surprise, il s'approcha du miroir et tomba à genou à seulement quelques centimètres de celui-ci. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la personne qui s'était ajouté au reflet du miroir. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en silence, Harry fixant toujours le miroir et l'autre faisant de même.

« Malfoy… »

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il le voyait, mais comme pour tout le reste, il lui semblait que tout était irréel, comme vaporeux. Un halo vert tendre fluctuait autour du blondinet. _Qu'est-ce que…un Aura?_ Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le surprit le plus. Il prit un moment pour examiner le Serpentard, réalisant que celui-ci faisait de même.

_Voyons voir…Les cheveux en bataille, un visage cadavérique au regard surpris, __un t-shirt moulant noir à l'écriture argent... Qu'est-ce que … « Sugar+Sex+Blood+Magic » ?!?...Je vais vraiment devoir lui demander où il a trouver ce t-shirt…hmmm…Un jeans délavé au bas roulé… pied nu…_

Le jeune homme releva enfin les yeux et se tourna en se relevant doucement. Draco fit de grands yeux en fixant sa Némésis qui semblait avoir un peu de difficulté à se relever. Maintenant face-à-face, le blond prit alors connaissance de la totalité de l'apparence du brun.

L'amas broussailleux, qu'il avait jadis osé appeler des cheveux, lui tombait maintenant soigneusement jusqu'au haut des omoplates, comme les siens en fait. Mais autant que sa propre chevelure tombait en mèche raide, ceux d'Harry était légèrement ondulés. Il était humainement impossible, magie ou pas, qu'il est poussé aussi vite en seulement 2 mois.

Le visage de celui-ci avait également prit des angles plus harmonieux, masculins et adultes et ses yeux…ses yeux…Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu un jour aussi vert, fluorescent, comme imprégner par la magie. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sans ses affreuses lunettes avant non plus. Un autre détail clochait dans le tableau. À son souvenir, Harry Potter était beaucoup plus petit que lui. Là, il devait même être un peu plus grand que lui et, par merlin, il faisait lui-même 5'11, donc Potter devait faire dans les 6'0-6'1. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque le dit jeune homme fit un pas et menaça de faire ami avec le plancher de céramique. Il se précipita à ses côté et le soutint juste à temps. 

« Doucement Potter… »Murmura le blond en redressant l'autre. « Ça va? »

Harry figea puis leva doucement la tête et fixa le blond, ébahi.

« Euh…oui…je crois… merci »bafouilla le griffondor en s'appuyant sur le jeune homme pour se stabiliser. Il détourna la tête un peu embarrassé. Draco soupira puis remarqua que la peau du jeune homme était moite. Si ses doutes étaient exacts, le garçon a dû faire de la fièvre une bonne parti de la nuit et devait s'être levé justement pour cette raison et peut-être pour un autre léger détail.

« Bain ou douche ? »

Il se retint pour ne pas rire de l'expression faciale de Harry à ce moment là. Celui-ci avait passé du livide au cramoisie en une faction de seconde, ses yeux plus grands que grand et ses lèvres ouvrant et fermant sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Il ressemblait vraiment à un poisson.

Un rictus amusé apparu sur les lèvres du blond qui fit asseoir doucement Harry sur la cuvette et se tourna vers le bain où il fit couler l'eau en ajoutant un peu du contenu d'une des nombreuses fioles qui se trouvait sur la tablette juste à côté, sous la fenêtre. Harry fixait la scène, incrédule. Il devait forcément rêver. C'est ça…Il rêvait. Il n'avait pas réellement changé d'apparence, ne voyait pas vraiment non plus et le summum de tout…Draco Malfoy n'était pas dans la pièce, habillé de vêtements moldus, et n'était pas en train de lui couler un bain moussant.

Draco fit un sourire triomphant en vérifiant la température de l'eau après avoir pris soin de bien fermer les robinets. Il se tourna alors vers l'autre et son sourire disparu en voyant la mine las de sa némésis.

« Aller Potter…c'est bien ce que tu voulais non? » Son rictus réapparu lorsqu'il vit le brun acquiescer. « Je crois que tu es assez grand pour le reste…j'ai quand même mit un sort pour pas que tu te noie…ça serai bête quand même que le _survivant_ meurt noyé accidentellement dans son bain… »

_D'accord…Malfoy ne __vient pas juste de faire une blague…_

Il ne pu cependant pas empêcher le petit ricanement qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé de réprimer. Draco se redressa puis avança vers la porte lorsqu'une main attrapa doucement son bras.

« ahm…merci…je crois…je...enfin...tu peux rester...je…j'ai pas tellement envie d'être seul en se moment…mais si ça te gène… »

Maintenant c'était le tour du Serpentard de jouer les poissons rouges.

« Euh…mouais…si tu veux…je…je me retourne...pour que…enfin… »Bafouilla le blond, en lui tournant le dos, le teint plus rouge que rouge.

Harry acquiesça puis, voyant que Draco se tenait dans le cadrage de la porte le dos tourner vers lui, il enleva le dernier vêtement qui lui restait et entra dans l'eau en soupirant de bien être. Draco attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour ne pas tomber sur un Harry totalement nu. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette image et remercia toute les divinités possible lorsque qu'il vit que l'intimité d'Harry était bien cacher par la mousse bleuté. Il s'appuya alors le dos contre le cadrage et se laissa descendre pour fini assit au sol, une jambe plier, son bras appuyer sur le genou de celle-ci, l'autre sur la cuisse de sa jambe déplier.

« Alors…qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste…Severus n'a rien voulu me dire…il m'a seulement dit que t'étais plutôt en mauvais état et que tu avais perdu la vue…ce qui semble avoir été temporaire… »Demanda le blond sérieusement, en fixant un point non défini devant lui.

Harry fixa le vide un moment, étudiant la question du blond.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler… mais pour ma vue…je n'y voyais vraiment rien…mais là…c'est comme si tout était vaporeux…mais tout de même clair…comme dans un rêves… » Répondit doucement Harry. « Et toi Malfoy…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après…enfin...tu sais quoi…et ces vêtements…depuis quand tolères-tu les moldus assez pour porter leur vêtements? »Ajouta le griffondor, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Draco tourna légèrement la tête pour encrer ses yeux dans ceux du brun, un rictus arrogant aux lèvres.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler » Harry grogna légèrement à cette réponse, mais s'y attendait. N'avait-il pas lui-même répondu par la même affirmation? « Et pour ce qui est des vêtements, j'ai toujours voulu en porter et comme severus en avait de cacher au font sa garde-robe je n'ai pas résisté…et je ne peux plus m'en passé maintenant…c'est beaucoup plus confortable et avantageux côté physique… »Répondit Draco en ramenant son regard devant lui.

« Narcissique… »Grommela le griffondor.

« Drama Queen… »Rétorqua le blond.

« Furet… »Répliqua le brun, le ton devenant amusé.

« Balafré… » Répondit le Serpentard en ramenant son regard sur le griffondor qui le fixait, la tête reposant sur ses bras qui était appuyé sur le rebord du bain.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un bon moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils se contrôlèrent après quelques minutes puis se lancèrent un rictus amusé.

« Tu te rend comptes qu'on est dans la même pièce tout les deux et qu'on ne s'est pas encore entre-tuez? » demanda doucement Harry en fixant maintenant le plancher avec fascination.

« Il faut croire que les choses changes après certains _évènements_ marquants… »Répondit Draco dans un murmure qu'Harry entendit tout de même.

Il y eu alors un lourd silence puis Harry soupira et leva les yeux vers le blond qui fixait le plancher devant lui, le visage vidé de toutes expressions et le regard sans vie.

« Écoute Mal…Draco…je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire... avant… c'était stupide…surtout ce jour là…je sais maintenant que tu n'as pas eu le choix de faire ce que tu as fais…n'importe qui aurai agit de la même façon dans les circonstances. » Tenta le griffondor, sa voix maintenant mal assuré.

Draco releva lentement la tête et l'inclina légèrement vers le brun qui le fixait intensément en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant la réponse du blond. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à la réaction que le jeune homme devant lui eu à ce moment là. Le Serpentard éclata littéralement en pleure, essayant de refouler tant bien que mal les émotions qui le traversait, une main contre son front, ses jambes repliées et son corps parcouru de soubresauts.

« Ah merde…non...Draco…je suis désolé…Draco…pleure pas… »

BANG!!

En essayant de sortir rapidement du bain et attacher une serviette autour de sa taille en même temps, Harry avait glissé sur le plancher maintenant humide et était tombé sur le dos sans heureusement se fracassé le crâne sur le sol grâce au réflexe du blond qui avait rapidement mit une main sous la tête du brun. Harry grimaça un peu de douleur, la chute n'ayant pas été douce, puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir le blond qui le fixait maintenant d'un regard inquiet. Cela avait eu au moins le mérite de le calmer un tant soit peu. La révélation qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un rêve frappa alors Harry plus dur que le sol lui-même. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que la réalité s'incrustait dans son esprit.

Et c'est dans cette position des plus _inusitée_ que Severus trouva les deux jeunes hommes, alerté par le bruit de la chute de Harry, au moment où il allait entrer dans la chambre.

* * *


	9. Héritage

* * *

Chapitre 9...ENFIN!!! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le temps que ça ma prit avant de poster ce chapitre mais j'ai été super occupé ces derniers temps à cause de mon boulot et j'ai eu une pneumonie aussi la semaine passé donc je n'avais pas vraiment le goût d'écrire car j'avais le cerveau en compote lol 

Pour ceux qui se demande ce qui va arrivé à Dumby ben vous aller avoir de ses nouvelles dans le prochain chapitre héhéhéhé

Enjoy et envoyez moi plein de reviews avec plein d'idée pour la suite ;)

bisou tout plein

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**« ****Héritage »**

Severus prit lentement conscience de la scène devant lui. Harry, étendu sur le dos de tout son long sur le plancher de céramique, les yeux exorbité à la réalisation de je ne sais quoi, une simple serviette mal attaché autour de la taille et Draco, assit au sol dans l'embrasure de la porte, légèrement étiré sur le côté dans ce qu'il détermina comme un geste pour glisser sa main sous la tête du Griffondor qui, selon le bruit qu'il avait entendu, devait avoir glissé au sol. Un serpent aidant un Griffon…pire…Draco aidant Potter. L'image en elle-même était plutôt hors de tout réalisme possible, à moins que…

« Par Sazalar, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?! » gronda l'homme, arquant un sourcil à la Snapienne.

Draco releva la tête, les yeux encore rougit et fixa l'homme comme s'il sortait de la quatrième dimension. Il enleva aussitôt sa main de sous la tête de Harry qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Bang!

« Aïe… »

Draco ramena son regard sur le brun en entendant le son.

« Ah merde…désolé Potter » Murmura aussitôt le blond un peu paniqué, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire entre sortir de la pièce en courant où aider Harry à se relever.

Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux en grimaçant. Déjà que son dos le faisait souffrir, il fallait y rajouter la tête maintenant.

« Draco…dehors… » Siffla l'homme entre ses dents, dans un murmure menaçant.

Le Blond se leva aussitôt puis en un éclair avait quitté la pièce et refermé la porte de la chambre. Severus soupira puis entra dans la salle de bain et prit Harry dans ses bras, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de douleur. Il le transporta alors jusqu'au lit où il le déposa avec précaution. D'un geste rapide de la main, une fiole et un petit pot apparurent sur la table de nuit. Il commença avec la fiole, faisant sauté le bouchon et l'approcha des lèvres du jeune homme qu'il soutenait toujours d'un bras.

« Buvez…c'est pour votre contusion à la tête »

Harry bu le contenu de la fiole et grimaça au goût. Ces trucs étaient toujours aussi abjects. L'homme l'aida ensuite à se tourner sur le ventre et son regard s'endurci en voyant le dos, maintenant couvert d'ecchymose, du jeune homme.

« J'ai glissé en sortant du bain et…argghhh »

Severus venait d'appliquer une bonne quantité de pommade sur le dos du brun et avait commencé à masser doucement.

« Sale Griffondor…toujours à attirer les problèmes…Auriez-vous maintenant l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi, merlin soit damné, Draco était dans cette pièce sans qu'il n'y ai eu d'effusion de sang? »

« euhm…arghh…je me suis réveillé…je voulais prendre une douche…et arghhh…j'ai comme…_hurlé_…en voyant ..argh…mon reflet dans le miroiaaaggh …merde » expliqua le griffondor tout essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les gémissement de douleur, sans grands succès.

« Langage Potter…et pourquoi, plait-il, avez-vous hurlé en voyant votre…. »

Sur ses propres mots, Severus arrêta tout mouvement. _Voyant??Comment…_

« Monsieur?... » Demanda le jeune homme en se redressant doucement sur ses avant bras et tournant la tête vers l'homme qui le fixait intensément. À se moment, deux obsidiennes s'incrustèrent dans deux émeraudes fluorescents. Severus retint son souffle en voyant la magnificence du regard de l'adolescent…_non_…adulte. L'homme reprit consistance intérieurement, son visage n'ayant en aucun moment trahi les émotions qui l'avait traversé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Et ensuite ? » Demanda simplement le maître des potions de son ton neutre habituel en poussant légèrement sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le recoucher et continua sa tâche.

La crème faisait déjà ses effets, car Harry senti que son dos lui faisait beaucoup moins mal.

_Et puis, les mains agiles de l'homme sur sa peau étaient si agréables…_

« Malfoy est entré dans la pièce en courant…on s'est regardé un bon moment…j'ai un peu perdu pied en me relevant et il m'a soutenu…il m'a ensuite coulé un bain et nous avons comme…_discuté_…depuis. J'ai voulu sortir trop rapidement du bain, mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé sur le dos…heureusement, il avait glissé une main pour ne pas que je me fracasse la tête sur la céramique…mais bon… »

Severus ne rajouta rien. Que pouvait-il bien dire à cela? Il transfigura la serviette que Harry avait encore mollement autour de la taille en bas de pyjama puis examina le jeune homme se retourner sur le dos en soupirant de soulagement. Il vit alors que, non seulement les yeux du garçon avaient légèrement changé, mais que plusieurs parties de son corps avaient subies ces _petites_ modifications. Harry se mit alors à rougir sous le regard intense de son ancien professeur.

« ah...ahm…je...je sais…j'ai…changé…un peu…c'est pour ça que…j'ai hurlé…enfin…ça été un choc…vraiment… » Bafouilla nerveusement le brun qui s'était redressé en position assit et se passait maintenant une main dans ses long cheveux noir. Severus alla pour dire quelque chose, mais fut brusquement arrêter par un son insolite qui retenti dans la pièce.

L'homme se contenta de lever un sourcil tout en fixant le jeune homme qui se plaqua rapidement les deux mains sur le ventre en rougissant d'embarras.

« Potter…nous aurons à discuter, mais avant, je crois que le besoin de calmer le troll qui a élu domicile dans votre estomac soit des plus prioritaire.» Dit simplement Severus d'un ton neutre, cachant bien son amusement devant l'embarras du jeune homme.

Harry acquiesça timidement. Snape se leva du lit puis marcha vers la porte. Étrangement, il ne sembla pas surpris de voir un jeune homme blond tomber à la renverse sur le plancher de la chambre lorsque celui-ci avait ouvert la porte, le garçon ayant été assit au sol, le dos contre la porte, pendant tout ce temps, une pile de vêtements dans les bras. Il leva un sourcil en fixant le blondinet figé au sol.

- _Mais qui m'a flanqué des gamins pareils…je ne peux de toute évidence pas les laisser seul sans qu'ils causent des problèmes…-_

« Draco… »

Le jeune homme se releva rapidement du sol.

« Je voulais seulement apporter des vêtements à Potter… »

« Soit…Montre lui ensuite la salle à manger…soyez-y dans 10 minutes et, pour l'amour de merlin, essayer de ne pas causer d'autres ennuies! » Dit sèchement le maître de potion en quittant rapidement, grommelant des « sales gamins », « dans quoi je me suis embarqué » et des «n'attirent que des problèmes ».

Les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent la porte un moment.

« Il est toujours comme ça, même ici? » demanda le brun en dévisageant bizarrement la porte.

«Oh… Il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »Répondit le blond en s'approchant de Harry, un rictus aux lèvres.

Draco lui tendit les vêtements qu'il prit avec joie, l'idée de déambuler dans la maison habillée seulement d'un bas de pyjama ne l'attirant pas particulièrement.

_Si ça c'est Snape de bonne humeur, j'ose pas penser au Snape vraiment en colère… _

« Je t'attends dehors…fais vite »

Harry acquiesça puis fixa Draco sortir de nouveau de la pièce. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Harry commença à se changer. Il enfila d'abord un boxer propre puis le jeans, lequel, à son grand étonnement, lui faisait à la perfection puis prit le top moulant noir et se mit aussitôt à ricaner en voyant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit en lettres Argent et rouge :

**I have a pretty nice wand and I know how to use it.**

(_I'm talking about Wand duelling, Pervert._) ¹

Harry enfila le top puis sorti de la chambre où l'attendait patiemment Draco.

« Merci pour les vêtements Malfoy… » Dit simplement le brun, une lueur de malice dans les yeux et un rictus au lèvres.

« Je savais que ça te plairait. » répondit le blond, lui renvoyant son rictus amusé.

Severus était assit à table, le journal dans une main et son café dans l'autre. Lorsque les deux jeune homme entrèrent dans la pièce en ricanant, il recracha presque son café. Il avala difficilement sa gorgée et fixa le griffondor qui se passait une main dans les cheveux en regardant Draco, son rictus malicieux toujours en place. Draco vit l'émotion qui passa comme un éclair dans les yeux froid de son parrain puis sourit intérieurement. Il n'était pas stupide.

Severus leva un sourcil en lisant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le top de Harry. Voyant que l'homme fixait son top, le griffondor se mit à rougir et prit place timidement à table devant Draco. Le déjeuné apparu et ils mangèrent tous en silence. Harry grignota un peu, mais, après quelques minutes, poussa l'assiette resté passablement pleine. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé et comment il en était arrivé à s'asseoir à cette table en présence de ses deux Némésis et ce dans une atmosphère presque joviale.

Et tout ces changements… Il ne s'était même pas reconnu dans ce miroir… _était-il encore lui ? _Tout semblait si irréel…_une illusion…tout n'est qu'illusion_

Draco et Severus se jetèrent un regard puis le ramenèrent sur le jeune homme qui fixait le vide devant lui, la respiration de celui-ci devenant de plus en plus rapide.

« Potter.. »

Au son de la voix de l'homme, le brun sursauta et tourna la tête vers celui-ci, surpris.

« Potter…Est-ce que ça va ? »Demanda le blond, en déposant sa fourchette et fixant le griffondor bizarrement.

« Je…excusez-moi… »Répondit Harry en se levant de table et quitta prestement la pièce pour marcher d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entré. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait fait quelques pas dans l'allée lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

_Le noir_

Ses yeux s'agrandir alors d'un coup et son corps fut pris de tremblements. Pendant ce temps, Draco et Severus s'était levé dans un même mouvement, ne cachant pas leur surprise face aux comportements étrange de leur nouveau colocataire. Draco fit un pas pour aller le rejoindre, mais le maître des potions l'arrêta.

« Va me chercher une potion calmante …il va en avoir besoin » Dit celui-ci en sortant rapidement de la pièce pour aller rejoindre le griffondor à l'extérieur du cottage. En sortant sur le balcon, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Harry était à genou, le corps tremblant, la tête entre les mains et les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de terreur. Il se balançait sur lui-même et fixait le sol en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, entrecoupé par sa respiration rapide et saccadée. L'homme approcha du jeune homme et sans se préoccuper de qui pourrai voir, se mit à genou derrière le garçon et l'entoura de ses bras. Snape s'était attendu à une telle réaction venant du jeune homme. Il ignorait seulement à quel moment elle aurait eu lieu. Potter avait été beaucoup trop calme ce matin pour ne pas craquer à un moment où un autre. Il savait que le griffondor n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendait, même s'il était bien au-delà de la moyenne.

« …le noir…le noir ….partout…mes yeux…le noir… »Continua le brun comme un mantra.

« shhhu Potter…du calme….du calme…shhhuu »murmura doucement Severus à son oreille tout en le berçant pour le calmer.

Draco arriva près d'eux rapidement puis figea devant la scène.

« Potter…severus…»commença le blond, mais fut arrêté par la main tendu de l'homme qui réclamait la fiole que Draco tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Celui-ci s'exécuta et fixa le maître de potion faire avaler de force la décoction au jeune homme dans ses bras. Le griffondor se calma peu a peu et sembla être tomber en phase catatonique, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux las et sans vie qui fixait le vide.

« Potter…est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » demanda Severus d'un ton que Draco ne lui avait jamais entendu. La voix de Severus Snape était douce et rassurante.

« Je…je ne vois plus… »Articula faiblement Harry, son regard se remplissant de tristesse.

Severus soupira puis, d'un geste agile, il souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il s'étonna de la légèreté du garçon et grommela intérieurement. Il avait remarqué plus tôt que celui-ci n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette.

« Vous verrez de nouveau lorsque nous serons de retour dans la maison. » Dit simplement l'homme en commençant sa marche, suivit de près par Draco qui ne comprenait pas plus ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Je…je ne… » Bafouilla le brun dans ses bras, encore un peu comateux.

Severus grommela légèrement, entra doucement dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre du brun. _Ce satané gamin était-il à ce point ignorant qu'il devait tout lui expliquer ?!?_

« Vous avez reçu votre héritage magique cette nuit, Potter, ayant atteint vos 17 ans et, par la même occasion, votre majorité dans le monde sorcier. Généralement, il ne s'agit que d'une augmentation du flot magique que notre corps recèle. Mais il semblerait que, comme à votre habitude, vous ne soyez pas capable de faire comme tout le monde. Les changements physiques sont très rares. Il s'agit en fait d'une symbiose parfaite entre le corps, l'âme et la magie. » Expliqua-t-il en déposant Harry sur le lit puis approchant l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans l'un des coin de la pièce.

Draco se contenta de rester debout, appuyé contre l'un des piliers du lit à baldaquin, les bras croisé. Il avait entendu parlé de ce phénomène et, à sa connaissance, il n'y avait eu que deux cas répertorié à ce jour : Merlin et Salazar Serpentard.

« Pour ce qui est de votre vue…c'est la magie qui vous donne la capacité de voir. Puisque tout dans cette maison est constitué magiquement, il est normal que vous ayez l'impression de voir de nouveau. Vous nous voyez également grâce à notre flot magique et à la magie environnante et je ne doute pas que vous puissiez également voir certaine chose que vous ne voyiez pas avant, n'est-ce pas M. Potter ? »

Harry, qui avait caché son visage de ses bras, acquiesça.

« Je vois…un halo de couleur…autour de vous…celui de Draco est vert pâle…le votre vert foncé presque noir…. »Murmura-t-il.

Severus le fixa, cachant bien son étonnement derrière son masque de marbre. Il s'attendait a ce que le garçon lui dise qu'il pouvait voir le flot magique lorsqu'il utilisait un sort, mais de là à voir les auras. C'était tout à fait stupéfiant.

« Donc…si je vais chez les moldus…je ne verrais rien… »Murmura Harry d'une voix triste.

« C'est exacte…mais tant que vous resterez entouré de magie votre vue fonctionnera presque normalement. Ce qui signifie que vous n'aurez pas trop de problème à votre retour a Hogwarts cet automne. Par contre, je ne sais pas si la magie ambiante affecte tous les éléments présents à proximité. Je parle ici de vos livres, car plusieurs ne sont pas magique et, donc, vous risquez de ne pas être en mesure de les lire. Et comme vous l'avez remarquer, dès que vous sortez d'un lieu hautement magique et vous aventurez hors de ses limites, là où la magie qui permet à vos yeux de voir est inexistante, votre cécité revient. Mais nous allons devoir faire quelques testes pour savoir exactement jusqu'où vous pouvez aller avant que cela n'arrive. Vous étiez tout de même à plusieurs mètres de la maison et en dehors de la première barrière magique lorsqu'on vous a ramené. »

« Première barrière ? » demanda le brun, maintenant calmé, en dégageant sont visage et s'assoyant dans le lit.

Il s'avait pour les barrières de protection et anti-transplanage mais ignorait que l'on pouvait en établir plus d'une.

« Ce cottage comporte trois barrières établies à des distances différentes. Celle la plus éloigné est en fait le sort de fidelius qui est effectif dans un rayon de 2 km et dont je suis le Gardien, la seconde en est une D'anti-transplanage et de reconnaissance de magie, quiconque la traverse est automatique identifié. Elle se situe à 1km autour du cottage et la dernière est celle de Haute Protection qui se trouve à 300m. » Expliqua Severus de son ton pragmatique. Il fit une pause et repensa aux dernières minutes. Venait-il de discuter calmement sans injurier le griffondor sur sa stupidité chronique pendant plus de 10 minutes ?!

« Ahem…maintenant que votre petite crise d'angoisse infantile est passé, M. Potter, j'aimerai terminer mon petit déjeuné et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant. » Ajouta aussitôt l'homme en se levant et quittant rapidement la pièce laissant deux adolescents incrédules devant ce changement de comportement subit.

* * *

¹ " J'ai une très joli baguette et je sais comment m'en servir. ( Je parle de duel de baguette, pervert!)" Voilà ce qui est écrit sur la camisolle de notre Sexy Harry adoré. 


	10. Faiblesses Dissimulées

* * *

**Disclaimer's: **Je ne posède rien du monde de Harry Potter, seulement ce qui vient du AU que j'en ai fait dans ce FAN fic. 

**Note de l'auteure:** Je me suis ennuyé de vous tous et recevoir tout ces Reviews et mails pour le mini sondage que j'ai faire pour le déroulement de l'histoire m'a fait chaud au coeur! Je vous adore tous!! Et voilà , je vous met le chapitre 10 et le 11 devrais arrivé la semaine prochaine! ( je suis en plein élan de créativité présentement). Je suis désolé pour ceux qui voulais savoir ce qui se passerais avec Dumbledork, j'en parle un peu dans ce chapitre mais ca n'ira pas avant quelque chapitre avant qu'on sache vraiment ce qui va lui arriver. J'au beaucoup d'autre chose a mettre avant de ce rendre à ce stade de l'histoire. Alors continuez à lire et à m'envoyer vos reviews que j'ai une immence joie de lire :)

À prévoir dans les prochains chapitres ? Action, suspence et...du SS/HP à profusion!

Hugs and kisses:þ

P.S.: Ca va être un Draco/ron en fin de compte. J'ai un faible pour ces deux là. Comment Ron va réagir au nouveau Malfoy et au évènement qui vont se passé autour de lui? Qui sait...euh...moi je sais mais Nanh je vous l'dit pas!!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Faiblesses Dissimulées **

Les jours suivants, Harry les passa à tester les limites de son nouveau don. Il commença par la bibliothèque et fut heureux de constater que la magie ambiante du cottage agissait également sur les livres non magiques. Il passa donc sa deuxième journée à lire tranquillement au salon puisqu'il s'était mit à tomber des cordes à l'extérieur. C'est également à ce moment là qu'il remarqua un autre phénomène inusité. Le cottage chantait. Bien sûr, au début, il cru qu'il devenait fou, mais la réaction de Snape cette après-midi là lui prouva le contraire.

_**Flash-back**_

_Harry li__sait tranquillement le livre qui avait attiré son attention la veille lors de sa première escapade dans l'immense bibliothèque. Une brique sûr l'origine des sorts de magies noires et blanches. Il était plongé dans sa lecture depuis plusieurs heures, assit dans l'un des confortables fauteuils du salon, pendant que Severus lisait le « Mondial Potion Times » en sirotant son thé et que Draco somnolait, étendu nonchalamment sur la causeuse trois places. La scène en elle-même semblait à la fois surréelle et naturelle. Et malgré l'étrangeté du moment, Harry ne l'aurait troqué pour rien au monde même si cela ne faisait que 2 jours. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il a fait le premier pas dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts, il se sentait lui-même : Harry, juste Harry._

_Étrangement, depuis quelques minutes, Harry n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur sa lecture. Il leva les yeux de son livre et fit le tour de la pièce du regard à la recherche de se qui brisait ainsi le silence de l'endroit. Une mélodie très douce et à peine perceptible caressait son ouïe dont sa cécité intermittente avait accru le sens. Échouant une nouvelle fois dans sa quête de réponse, il enfuit son nez de nouveau dans l'énorme tome à la reliure de cuir noir en soupirant son désarroi. Il devait sûrement devenir fou._

_« M. Potter…ayez l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui vous fait soupirer de la sorte et ce, pour la dixième fois en seulement sept minutes… »Dit soudainement l'homme à sa gauche, de sa voix caverneuse au tintement exaspéré, sans même lever les yeux de sa lecture._

_« Ce…ce n'est rien… »Répliqua aussitôt le griffondor en se callant un peu plus dans le siège moelleux. _

_Quelques minutes passa encore puis sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se mit à fredonner la mélodie qui semblait s'être un tantinet amplifiée. Il chantonna ainsi tout en lisant, sans s'apercevoir du regard que lui jetait maintenant le maître des Potions. Celui-ci fixa le jeune homme un moment puis se leva d'un coup, sortant Harry de sa transe. Celui-ci n'eût pas le temps de réagir que Severus pris le volume de ses mains, le déposa sur la table basse et l'entraîna rapidement hors de la pièce. Maintenant à une bonne distance du salon et du blond endormi, il plaqua le griffondor contre le mur et le fixa dans les yeux. Harry n'osa pas dire un mot, intimidé par la proximité et le regard menaçant de l'homme._

_« Où avez-vous entendu cette mélodie Potter! » demanda alors Severus, d'un ton aussi menaçant et tranchant que son regard._

_« Je…je… »_

_« RÉPONDEZ! »_

_« Le cottage…je ne suis pas sûr …je suis désolé… » Harry ferma les yeux attendant la suite de l'ouragan Snape._

_« Le…cottage? » murmura l'homme en relâchant légèrement sa prise sur les épaules du jeune homme qui se risqua à ouvrir un œil. « Vous pouvez entendre le cottage chanter? » _

_Harry resta surpris de cette question demander d'une voix teinté d'espoir. _

_« Je...je crois… » Répondit le brun d'un murmure. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Severus qui le fixait maintenant intensément, mais toute haine ou malveillance avait disparu de son regard. Il lui sembla même que celui-ci était mélancolique._

_Harry figea lorsque l'homme appuya son front sur son épaule en soupirant de soulagement. Le cœur de Harry sembla alors sauter quelques battements et sa respiration refusa soudainement de coopérer. _

_Revenant à la réalité__, Severus ouvrit de grands yeux et se recula rapidement. En une fraction de seconde, il s'était redressé et avait remit son masque impénétrable. Il agrippa l'épaule de Harry et le repoussa contre le mur avec force._

_« Parlez de ceci__ à âme qui vive et croyez moi, Potter, je vous couperez en morceau et vous ajouterai a mes ingrédients de potion…me suis-je bien fait comprendre?! » siffla l'homme entre les dents, refaisant de nouveau usage de son ton méprisant. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer rapidement de la tête. Severus partit alors rapidement hors de sa vue pour aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Harry soupira à ce souvenir puis alla finir de s'habillé, Draco lui ayant prêté quelques vêtements pour la semaine. C'était le troisième jour et il faisait tellement beau à l'extérieur qu'il décida d'explorer le terrain, voulant délimiter la frontière qui séparait la lumière de sa noirceur. En fait, il s'agissait plus d'une excuse pour ne pas se retrouver face à l'homme après l'incident de la veille. Il arrêta son mouvement, la main sur la poigner de la porte de sa chambre.

_Snape…_

Il soupira et se colla le front contre la porte, en fermant les yeux. Avait-il imaginé le regard de l'homme hier? _Sûrement…_

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Snape était tellement énigmatique. Pourtant, il avait cru voir, pendant une fraction de seconde, une parcelle, minime soit-elle, de l'humanité qu'il cachait sous le masque froid et antipathique que celui-ci arborait en tout temps.

_Non…tu te fais des idées mon pauvre Harry …ça doit être le coup à la tête qui te fait divaguer. Snape restera toujours ce qu'il est; une chauve-souris des donjons. _

_**Vraiment?**_

_Bien sûr que si! _

_**N'est-il pas celui qui t'a servit de pilier toute ces années pour te garder sain d'esprit?**_

… _là n'est pas la question…je ne parle pas de moi…mais de lui…c'est pas comme si il se préoccupait vraiment de moi…il n'en a rien à faire du « golden boy »…du fil de James Potter…pour lui je ne suis que le carbone de mon père…_

_**Ah bon? Mais je crois me souvenir qu'il est celui qui ta sauvé et je ne parle pas seulement des Dursleys. N'a-t-il pas été très attentionné c'est dernier jour depuis qu'il ta ramener de là-bas?**_

_Tais-toi…_

_**Pourquoi?...Est-ce le fait de te remémoré ce qui c'est passer au 4 Privet drive qui….**_

_TAIS-TOI!!_

Harry se prit la tête à deux mains et tomba à genou devant la porte, son corps tremblant de partout. Oublier, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait…_Oublier. _Il sentait les barrières qui le gardait encore sain d'esprit de fissuré et le fait de se disputer avec sa conscience ne l'aidait en rien à les garder intactes. Il devait se calmer. Il devait être fort. Le sauveur du monde n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, n'est-ce pas?

_Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être fort…il voulait pleurer, crier, tout détruire dans un élan de rage…_

Il prit de grandes respirations et lorsque son rythme cardiaque redevint stable, il se redressa, mit son meilleur masque puis sortit de la pièce, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Cependant, si on avait porté attention à ses yeux, on aurait tout de suite trouvé l'erreur dans ce masque d'adolescent arrogant. L'étincelle, qui aurait dû s'y trouver, était totalement inexistante, ayant cédé la place depuis bien longtemps à un regard vidé de toute vie. Il sortit par la porte de devant et commença son expérience de délimitation. Dans son exploration, il découvrit ce qui dû être un jardin, abandonné pour un espace mieux situé à en juger à la serre qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Il décida alors de laisser tomber son exploration du terrain, ne lui restant que l'arrière-cour à découvrir. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui se trouvait derrière le cottage, mais cela pouvait bien attendre un autre jour. Il commença donc le désherbage et fut agréablement surpris d'y trouver des plantes fleurissantes, cachées à travers les mauvaises herbes. Des fines herbes et quelques fleurs vivaces poussait de façon désordonnée à travers le carré de 2 m ².

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Potter? »

Harry arrêta un moment son mouvement puis le résuma quelques secondes plus tard.

« Du jardinage Draco…tu me donne un coup de main ou tu reste planté là à m'espionner ? » répondit simplement le brun sans même se retourner.

« Pff…tu crois vraiment qu'un Malfoy s'abaisserai à faire ce genre de tâche? »Répliqua le blond d'un ton moqueur, en croisant les bras.

Harry se redressa légèrement, les deux genoux toujours au sol et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'autre.

« Non...pas un _Malfoy…_si je me souviens bien, j'ai prononcé le nom _Draco_… » Répondit doucement Harry en regardant Draco d'un regard las.

Draco le fixa un bon moment puis un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres. Voyant cela, le brun lui rendit son sourire puis retourna à sa tâche sans qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé. Draco alla vers la serre et en revint avec les outils nécessaire et deux tabliers. Il n'allait tout de même pas se salir et utiliser ses mains pour creuser tout de même.

De la fenêtre de son bureau, un homme épiait leurs moindres mouvements. Il serra les dents en voyant Harry sourire au blond, une pointe de jalousie lui entaillant légèrement le cœur; coeur qu'il avait longtemps lui-même cru inexistant. _Non_…Il ne pouvait pas avoir un tel sentiment puéril. Il n'était plus un gamin. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il s'attachait au jeune homme malgré lui. Et l'épisode de la veille n'avait servit qu'à y contribuer. Le morveux entendait le cottage chanter. À son souvenir, personne sauf lui ne pouvait l'entendre. Même Lily ne l'entendait pas et elle était pourtant sa meilleure amie. Il soupira à ce souvenir. Le sale petit griffondor ressemblait de plus en plus à Lily et de moins en moins, à son grand bonheur et désarroi, à cet abruti de Potter. Même le physique n'y était presque plus, à quelques détails près. Et quel physique!

_Non...Il ne venait pas juste de penser que Har…POTTER…était attirant…Attirant…non…ce mot n'était pas assez fort…Le jeune homme était tout simplement…NON!!!_

…_Crac…_

Severus baissa les yeux vers sa main droite. Un coulis rougeâtre glissait maintenant entre ses jointures blanchies par la pression de son point fermé. Il ouvrit sa main ensanglantée pour y voir sa plume littéralement émietté sous la force de la pression, les pointes cassées ayant transpercé sa paume à quelques endroits. Il grogna de mécontentement puis d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, les copeaux se retirèrent et disparurent de sa paume. Il grommela ensuite un sort de soin mineur pour refermer les entailles. Il devait se calmer sinon il ne lui resterait plus une seule plume pour écrire. Il fixa sa paume, maintenant guéri, un bon moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Comment un gamin 17 années son cadet pouvait lui faire un tel effet?_

Il commença à marcher de long en large de l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit jardin où travaillait les deux jeunes hommes. Lui qui était toujours maître de ses émotions, perdait tout contrôle dès qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme. Il n'y avait que Potter pour réveiller en lui les émotions les plus extrêmes que ce soit la haine ou l'a…

« Ridicule… » Grommela l'homme en s'écrasant dans l'un des deux fauteuils devant l'âtre. Il se passa une main sur le visage lorsque son attention fut attirée par le crépitement venant de l'immense cheminé devant lui. Le feu passa au vert et un visage commença à prendre forme dans les tisons rougeoyant.

«Lupin… » Soupira l'homme en dévisageant les flammes.

« Severus… Aurais-tu un moment? Nous devons discuter. » Demanda Lupin de son ton toujours aussi calme, mais Severus remarqua tout de même l'air grave de l'homme.

Le maître de potion se contenta de faire un geste las de la main et Remus traversa les flammes qui redevinrent rougeâtre après son passage. Il fit rapidement un sort de nettoyage sur sa robe puis s'installa dans le fauteuil voisin.

« Comment va-t-il? »

« Regarde par toi-même » répliqua simplement Severus en faisant un geste vers la grande fenêtre.

Remus passa son regard sur la fenêtre puis sur Snape avant de se lever pour aller jeter un coup d'œil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le jeune homme ricaner en se chamaillant avec le blond, les deux essayant de se barbouiller de terre nouvelle humide par l'arrosage qu'ils avaient prodigué à ce petit jardin soudainement revenu à la vie.

« Mais … il semble différent...ou bien je ne voit plus très bien…» Commença Remus en se tournant vivement vers l'homme qui fixait toujours le feu d'un air pensif.

« Comme à son habitude, ce sale morveux n'est pas capable de faire comme tout le monde… » Grommela Severus, ne quittant toujours pas les flammes des yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire? » Demanda le châtain, fixant maintenant Severus d'un regard grave.

« Il as reçu son héritage magique » Répondit simplement l'homme, un peu exaspéré.

« C'est normal, il a eu sa majorité, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. »

Severus grogna d'exaspération en s'enfouissant le visage dans les mains avant de lever la tête et de la tourner vers le loup-garou en le dévisageant.

« Lupin…je t'ai connu plus rapide. Mais comme c'est trop pour ton intelligence de Griffondor je vais faire simple et directe. Le gamin a eu son héritage et comme il ne fait jamais comme tout le monde, son âme, sa magie et son corps on fusionné. » Lupin alla pour ouvrir la bouche, mais Severus leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Je sais que c'est un mythe, mais il l'a fait. Grâce à cette symbiose, Il peut voir de nouveau…en quelque sorte. »

« Voir…de nouveau?...Severus…»Lupin grogna le nom d'un murmure menaçant. « Qu'as-tu _omit_ de me dire sur l'état de Harry lorsque nous l'avons ramené de ces satanés moldus? »

Severus soupira de nouveau. Visiblement, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude.

« Potter est _cliniquement_ aveugle Lupin. Il aurait vraisemblablement reçu un coup fatal à la tête qui l'aurait privé de sa vision et ce de façon permanente…Mais… » Lupin referma de nouveau la bouche. « La fusion qu'il a subit à l'acquisition de son héritage magique à fait en sorte que la magie ambiante lui permette de voir. Donc s'il se retrouve dans un environnement dénudé de magie il redeviendra aveugle. En plus du fait que la magie joue un rôle dans ce nouveau sens, il semblerait également qu'il puisse _distinguer_ cette même magie. J'ignore cependant à quel niveau il peut la voir. »

« Donc physiquement il va bien, mais psychologiquement? » demanda Lupin en ramenant un regard tendre sur les deux jeunes hommes qui discutait. « Il semble bien…pour qu'il soit ainsi en compagnie du jeune Malfoy »

Severus gardant le silence en ramenant son regard sur les flammes dansante. Lupin le regarda un moment. L'homme avait l'air si pensif.

« Tu crois que ce n'est qu'une façade? » Devant le silence de Severus, Remus réfléchit un peu de son côté. « C'est vrai qu'il a bien caché le fait qu'il était maltraité durant l'été…tu sais, d'une certain façon, il me fait pensé à toi »

« Tss…Si tu es venu seulement pour me dire des stupidités pareille… »

« Non… » Coupa doucement le loup-garou en s'éloignant de la fenêtre et avançant vers l'homme. Il fouilla dans sa cape et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit au maître des potions.

Severus la fixa d'un air suspicieux puis la prit entre ses longs doigts délicats. Il la tourna et grommela en voyant le seau du ministère. Il l'ouvrir rapidement puis commença à lire. Son regard s'endurci aussitôt et il se releva d'un bond.

« Deux semaines!? Merlin sait ce que le vieux fou peut nous concocter durant ce temps! » Grogna férocement Severus, chiffonnant le pauvre petit parchemin dans sa poussé de colère, le jetant ensuite dans le feu. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux en prenant de grande respiration pour se calmer. Il soupira puis se tourna vers Lupin. « Répond leur que nous serons présent tout les trois, moi, M. Potter et M. Malfoy pour témoigner et que j'emmènerai personnellement le véritasirum. »

« Bien…je dois y aller maintenant. Tu diras à Harry que nous nous reverrons au tribunal. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour le revoir avant. Avec toute cette histoire, le ministère est complètement chaotique. » Dit doucement le loup-garou. Severus acquiesça puis Remus disparu dans les flammes après y avoir jeter une poignée de poudre et d'avoir dit sa destination : le ministère de la magie.

Severus alla à la fenêtre et remarqua que le ciel s'était subitement assombri et que quelques goûtes d'eau commençaient à ruisseler sur le verre de l'immense fenêtre. Il vit les garçons se lever rapidement, ramasser les outils et Draco courir vers la serre tendit que Harry revenait vers le cottage. Il détourna finalement le regard puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et continua ce qu'il avait commencer la veille, voulant terminé avant le l'heure du souper, devant préparer le repas. Il n'avait jamais prit la peine d'engager un Elf de maison, étant toujours seul et bien capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Les heures passèrent rapidement et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait légèrement dépassé l'heure où il devait commencer la préparation du souper. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et entra dans le salon pour y voir Draco lâchement vautré sur le canapé, qu'il semblait particulièrement affectionner puisqu'il y passait le plus clair de son temps, soi à lire ou à dormir.

« Draco, Où est Potter? » Demanda l'homme, un sourcil lever en fixant le jeune homme de façon désapprobateur.

Le jeune Malfoy se contenta de grommeler quelques mots incompréhensibles dans l'un des oreillers du canapé en pointant mollement vers la salle à manger et la cuisine. Il laissa ensuite retomber lourdement son bras sur le sol. Severus roula des yeux puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrivé devant la porte légèrement entrouverte, il s'arrêta, une odeur délicieusement agréable caressant délicatement son sens olfactif. Il poussa doucement la porte et fixa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Devant lui, Harry s'affairait entre le comptoir et le fourneau avec une grâce et une agilité qu'il ne croyait jamais voir un jour chez le jeune homme. Il le regarda découper les ingrédients avec précisions et concentration pour ensuite les balancer d'un mouvement souple dans le Wok , qu'il remua d'un mouvement rapide et agile, faisant sauter les légumes à la perfection. Ne voulant pas interrompre le jeune homme dans sa tâche tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, Severus croisa les bras et s'appuya l'épaule sur le cadrage de la porte.

Harry avait senti exactement à quel moment le professeur avait ouvert la porte et savait également que celui-ci le fixait de son regard intense. Il fit cependant comme si de rien n'était et continua ses mouvements, travaillant avec aisance et rapidité. Soudain il senti également Draco passé la porte.

« Potter…ça fait une heure que tu es là…je meurs de faim… »Râla le blond, ne portant pas attention à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côté et qui le dévisageai férocement. Severus s'était redressé lorsqu'il avait vu Draco s'arrêter à ses côtés.

« Laissez-moi 5 minutes et ce sera près. Professeur, si vous voulez, c'est très bon avec du vin rouge. » Mentionna simplement le brun, sans même se retourner, sortant un plat de porcelaine, au contenu fumant et à la l'odeur délectable, du four. Severus resta surpris un moment lorsque Harry s'adressa à lui, mais se souvint que le jeune homme semblait pouvoir sentir la magie ambiante et avait sûrement dû reconnaître la sienne lorsqu'il était entré dans la cuisine.

« Draco, met la table » Dit simplement l'homme en sortant de la cuisine pour ce rendre au sous sol où se trouvait le sellier, dont il était plutôt fière. Il examina sa collection à la recherche de la bouteille qui accompagnera ce repas.

« Ah ha! » Il prit la bouteille de vin rouge, comme lui avait conseillé le jeune homme, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Et puis soudainement, il arrêta son mouvement en fixant la bouteille d'un œil critique. Avait-il vraiment vu Potter cuisiner de la sorte, avec une agilité peu commune? Mais le gamin était une calamité en potion! L'on aurai pu crois que le gamin aurai été aussi incompétent dans cette art subtile qu'est la gastronomie, qu'il l'était en Potion.

_Sauf si…_

Il allait devoir avoir une autre discussion avec le Griffondor…mais pour l'instant…Il allait apprécier peu importe ce que le gamin avait préparé. Sans le montrer bien sûr. Qui serait-il pour montrer ouvertement son appréciation au morveux? Sûrement pas Severus Snape! Il remonta à l'étage, mais s'arrêta avant la porte de la cuisine qui était maintenant presque fermer. Il déposa la bouteille de vin sur la table et se plaça contre le mur au côté de la porte pour écouter la discussion qui avait lieu de l'autre côté.

« Je suis impressionné Potter. Jamais je n'y aurai cru, avec ton incompétence catastrophique en potion. » Dit le blond d'un ton moqueur, un rictus aux lèvres.

Harry prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, jetant un regards furtif vers la porte, regard que Draco ne vit heureusement pas.

« Et c'est grâce à toi et tes _copains_ Serpentards qui prenait un malin plaisir à balancer un truc ou deux dans mon chaudron, si mes souvenirs sont exactes » répliqua simplement Harry, d'un ton neutre, donnant la dernière touche au dessert.

« Nous?…jamais on … » Harry tourna un regard menaçant vers le jeune homme à ses côtés ce qui fit pâlir le Serpentards. « Ça va, Ça va ! D'accord, oui, on n'était pas sympa. Peut-être on sabotait tes potions de temps en temps… » Autre regard noir du brun « Okay! À tout les cours! Sauf un! »

Harry soupira et fixa les Biscottis qu'il plaçait dans un petit panier en osier. « La seule fois que j'ai fait une potion presque parfaite. Mais ça na servit à rien. »

Draco le fixa un moment, ne comprenant pas sur le coup, mais des souvenirs refirent soudainement surface.

« C'est pas ce jour là que Snape avait laissez tomber ton flacon? » Harry se contenta d'acquiescer puis prit une grande inspiration. « J'avais de toute façon renoncé depuis bien longtemps. C'était le dernier test pour savoir si faire un effort aurai valu la peine, mais j'ai eu tord. » Ajouta le jeune homme en fixant le vide, l'inexistence ayant repris sa place dans ses yeux.

De son côté, Severus grimaça en se frappant mentalement, se remémorant également ce cours. Il avait délibérément laissez tomber le flacon. Il n'était qu'un imbécile.

« Au fait, où as-tu appris à cuisiner ainsi? » demanda simplement le blond après un court silence un peu embarrassant. Harry perdit alors toute couleur, son regard fixant le comptoir et sa respiration s'accélérant. Severus choisi alors ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce.

« Draco! La table….maintenant!! » Ordonna l'homme d'un ton menaçant. Le blond se redressa puis sortit rapidement de la pièce, n'ayant même pas remarquer le changement d'attitude de Harry. Severus s'approcha du jeune homme qui semblait au porte d'une crisse d'hyperventilation.

« Respirez lentement Potter…voilà doucement » dit doucement l'ex-professeur en lui frottant doucement le dos en rond. Harry sembla se calmer au grand soulagement de celui-ci. Le jeune homme se redressa alors de tout son long, prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

Il se distança finalement de Severus et de la main que celui-ci avait encore jusqu'à ce moment sur le dos du jeune homme puis rouvrit les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien…je suis désolé…le repas est prêt, vous avez sûrement faim… » Bafouilla le brun en prenant le plat principale et se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Severus fixa Harry sortir de la pièce, fronçant les sourcil devant l'attitude du jeune homme. Il soupira en se passant une main sur son visage et regarda les plats fumant du coin de l'œil. Son regard s'arrêta sur les Biscottis Canneberge-chocolat. Il se posa alors la même question que le blond avait posée à voix haute, quelques minutes plus tôt. Et pourquoi Potter était-il passé près de la crisse de nerf à cette question? Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Potter revint dans la cuisine pour venir chercher les plats qui restaient, ne portant pas attention à l'homme qui ne le quitta pas des yeux pour ensuite le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger où il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Harry comme sous un automatisme, les servit et recula d'un pas comme pour observer leur expression, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Draco prit la première bouchée et aussitôt son expression se transforma en pure extase. Il enchaîna alors rapidement avec une autre bouchée et une autre, un sourire illuminant son visage. Severus prit à son tour une boucher puis s'arrêta. Tendit que son visage resta neutre, son regard lui, trahissait totalement ses sentiments. Draco, qui n'avait de yeux que pour sa propre assiette, n'y portait pas attention, mais Harry lui le remarqua aussitôt. Voyant une telle douceur et étincelle venir du regard de l'homme sembla caresser son cœur un doux velours.

« Potter, assoyez-vous… » Dit doucement l'homme, son ton manquant toute l'animosité qu'il y trouvait depuis tant d'année. Les mots, sans être débordant de douceur, rappelèrent au jeune homme où il se trouvait. Il prit place à son tour et commença à manger doucement, silencieux comme à son habitude. Le premier jour, Severus était resté surpris devant les bonnes manières du jeune homme. Pas de coude sur la table, une bonne posture, droite et digne, de petites bouchées qu'il dégustait lentement. Il avait, de la table professoral, remarqué le comportement dégoûtant du jeune Weasley, car le manque de savoir vivre du broyeur humain ne passait jamais inaperçu, mais n'avait jamais prit la peine de remarquer ceux du brun toujours assit au côté du roux. Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il l'intriguait. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il se préoccupait du bien être du garçon, un peu, mais jamais il ne l'avouerai ouvertement. Et ce repas était un pur chef d'œuvre gastronomique! Il faut avoir cuisiné pendant des années pour créer une telle harmonie dans les saveurs. _Des années…serait-ce possible que…non…ces moldus n'auraient pas osé…Cela expliquerai son comportement de tout à l'heure, mais à quel niveau avait-il été mal traité pour avoir une telle réaction?_

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fini son assiette, jusqu'à ce que Harry la remplace pour une petite assiette contenant une part de gâteau au fromage/chocolat accompagné de deux Biscottis et d'un coulis de sauce au framboise. Là, Severus était littéralement aux anges, même si rien ne paraissait sur son masque parfaitement en place. Comment ce fichu gamin a-t-il pu savoir quel était son dessert préféré? Il prit une bouchée, savourant chaque arôme, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses papilles gustatives. Il jeta un regard furtif au jeune homme qui détourna aussitôt le regard, prenant une bouchée de son dessert, une légère teinte rosée aux joues et un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Severus réprima un rictus puis continua sa dégustation, essayant de pensée à une solution au fait que Potter semblait se refermer sur lui-même.

* * *


	11. Révélation 1

**

* * *

**

Cher lecteurs adoré! Voilà le chapitre 11...il arrive un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu mais il faut blâmer mon ordinateur pour ca. Il a décidé de mourir ( encore..). Mais là il est tout réparé et je suis déja en pleine écriture du chapitre 12 :)

Oh...je voulais vous avertir...il va y avoir des spoilers du tome 7 tout le long de l'histoire. disons qu'il y a quelques éléments que j'aime bien alors je vais les utiliser pour agrémenter ce fanfic :)

Prochain chapitre: Ron est-il vraiment celui qu'on croit? ;)

Bonne lecture et arrêté pas de m'envoyer vos merveilleux Reviews surtout. C'est mon carburant ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Révélation #1**

_Au début, tout était noir, puis peu à peu une scène apparue devant lui. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce à l'allure antique, comme s'il ne se trouvait plus à son époque. Un couple, vêtu de robes élégante, était penché au dessus d'un grand berceau. Harry s'avança et s'arrêta au côté de la jeune femme puis baissa son regard pour voir, sur une jolie courtepointe, deux petits bébés à peine âgés de 6 mois. La femme à ses côtés sembla frissonner une fraction de seconde et son regard s'assombrit._

_« Thomas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » murmura la jeune femme en se rapprochant de son mari._

_« Allons Evelyn, tout ira bien. Que peut-il nous arrivez ici? Nous sommes loin de l'Angleterre et de tous ces carnages. Personne ne nous trouvera ici, à Salem. » Dit doucement l'homme en caressant tendrement les long cheveux ondulé de sa compagne. _

_« Tu as sans doute raison » soupira la jeune femme. Mais aussitôt ses inquiétudes adouci pas les mots de son aimée, un fracas assourdissant retenti dans la maison._

_« Thomas… » Fut tout ce qui sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme, visiblement paniqué._

_« Evelyn, prend les garçons ! Vite!...je vais essayer de les ralentir. » Ordonna l'homme en sortant rapidement de la pièce. Evelyn prit rapidement des deux bébés dans ses bras et sorti a son tour de la pièce pour aller dans la direction opposé de l'escalier. Elle arriva devant une impasse. Elle regarda autour frénétiquement et vit le petit placard au côté de la porte qui menait au grenier. Elle ouvrit rapidement la petite porte et y déposa l'un des deux petits garçons. Elle alla pour y déposer le second, mais il était déjà trop tard et l'un des assaillants vêtu de noir avait maintenant franchit la dernière marche du grand escalier et la fixait avec un sourire moqueur, son masque lui cachant la moitié du visage. Elle se redressa, l'un des bébés encore dans les bras et ferma subtilement la porte du placard derrière elle. Harry fixa l'homme, un frisson de dégoût et une pointe d'appréhension lui traversant le corps. Même si l'habillement de l'inconnu ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui des mangemorts, quelque chose ne collait pas._

_« Que vois-je ici? Evelyn Walsh… »Ricana l'homme, approchant d'un pas nonchalant._

_« C'est Evelyn Jones… » Répliqua amèrement la jeune femme en reculant d'un bas, serrant son enfant, maintenant en larmes, contre elle. « shh Nathaniel…shh mon trésor » murmura-t-elle aussitôt au bambin, sans toutefois quitter l'intrus des yeux, celui-ci approchant toujours._

_« Pétrificus partialus… » Dit simplement celui-ci en pointant sa baguette sur les jambes de Evelyn. « Mais c'est un charmant petit que nous avons là...tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose tout de même »_

_« N'approchez pas de mon fil… » Siffla dangereusement la jeune femme, défiant l'homme masqué du regard. L'homme se mit à rire de façon si diabolique que Harry en frissonna._

_L'homme en noir arracha alors le précieux fardeau des bras de sa mère et recula de quelques pas._

_« Nooon… » _

_« Avada kedavra! » La voix de l'homme résonna dans l'esprit de Harry telle une lame lui transperçant le cœur et l'âme. Son sang se glaça et il fixa la jeune femme tomber au sol, la scène se déroulant au ralentis devant ses yeux horrifiés après qu'il se soit inconsciemment jeter devant le jet de magie destructeur qui le traversa comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui était le cas._

* * *

« Nooooooonnnn » Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes ruisselant en torrents de ses yeux rougis. Il haleta un moment essayant de calmer sa respiration, remerciant tout les dieux de ne pas avoir oublié de lancer un sort de silence sur la porte la veille. 

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cauchemar? Et cette scène…si semblable à celle qu'il avait lui-même vécu... _

Il essuya ses yeux et ses joues puis se redressa. Il fixa la chambre un moment dans le noir. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Il tourna alors les yeux vers la porte et fit aussitôt de grands yeux, surpris de ce qu'il y vit.

_Qu'est-ce que…?_

Il se leva doucement et approcha de la porte. Arrivé devant, il s'arrêta, fixant d'un œil scrutateur les runes et autres symboles, parfois stable et parfois mouvante, gravés en écriture incandescente tout le long du cadrage. Il passa lentement une main au dessus des inscriptions, sans toutefois les toucher, intrigué et effrayé à la fois. Il distingua soudain une série de runes et symboles qui semblait se répéter tout le tour. Il examina la série et étudia attentivement chacune de ses composantes runiques.

_Mon sort de silence ?_

Harry était totalement fasciné par ce nouveau don. Pouvait-il maintenant voir tous les sorts de cette façon? Il hésita un moment, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur puis prit une décision et alla rapidement vers sa malle et en sorti ses crayons à dessin et son cahier à croquis. Il referma ensuite la malle et y déposa avec précaution le tout et commença a retranscrire et dessiné ce qu'il voyait. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il examina son travail d'un œil critique. Satisfait, il se leva et alla déposer le tout sur le bureau, qui se trouvait un peu trop loin de la porte pour qu'il ait pu dessiner de là. C'était des cas comme celui-ci qui lui rappelait que d'avoir étudié, durant sa quatrième année, le livres « l'art du dessin sorcier : comment leur donner vie » n'avait pas été une perte de temps. Ce don en dessin était l'un de ses nombreux secrets que seul Ron, qui avait vu l'un de ses croquis par inadvertance, connaissait. Harry soupira en couchant sa tête sur ses bras, qui était croisé sur le dessus du bureau. Il commençait à s'ennuyer de son meilleur ami. Il aurait aimé lui envoyer une lettre, mais il savait que ça risquerait de mettre Severus, Draco et lui-même en danger.

_Severus et Draco…_

Il se prit à rire doucement. Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit, il y a 2 mois, qu'un jour il se préoccuperait de la sécurité de ses deux Némésis, il leur aurait sans doute rit à la figure en leur disant d'aller se faire soigner à Ste-Mangouste. Soudain on frappa doucement à la porte. Harry se dépêcha de cacher le dessin dans son cahier.

« Entrez… »

La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme se retourna, un faux sourire aux lèvres, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Son sourire s'affaibli, par contre, en voyant qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Potter, prenez une douche, habillez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans le salon. Je vous laisse une demi-heure et je vous déconseille de prendre une minute de plus. » Severus avait dit le tout de son ton autoritaire habituel d'enseignant, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion ou à quelconques protestations. Il referma ensuite la porte, laissant de nouveau leur jeune homme seul à lui-même. Celui-ci fixait encore la porte, incrédule. Il murmura alors un sort d'horloge et fixa les chiffres incandescents devant lui. Il soupira d'exaspération et se passa une main dans le visage, dévisageant le nombre qui était apparu.

_Merde…il n'est que 6h du matin…_

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de l'homme, il se leva et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila les derniers vêtements propres qu'il lui restait de la semaine puis descendit au salon où se tenait Draco et Severus habillé de vêtements moldus. Après presque une semaine, voir Draco vêtu de façon moldus n'était plus une surprise, mais Snape…

S'il n'avait pas été en parfait contrôle de la neutralité de son expression faciale, sa mâchoire aurait sans nul doute fracassé le plancher et il aurait inondé le dit parquet de salive. L'homme était vêtu totalement en noir, comme à son habitude, mais avait troqué ses robes d'antiques pour un élégant complet gilet /cravate, le veston ayant cependant laissé sa place à un long manteau de cuir mince. Le maître des potions avait même prit soin de coiffer ses cheveux maintenant propres, les ayant soigneusement attaché d'un cordon de cuir. Snape était tout simplement...acceptable? _Non_…beau? _On se rapprochait du but_…à en baver? _Moui…mais encore?_...Foutrement Sexy! _Eh bien voilà!!_

« Allons Potter, nous n'avons pas toute la journée! » Dit soudainement Severus de son ton cinglant en fixant le jeune homme d'une air exaspéré. Le ton sévère eu, au moins, le mérite de sortir le pauvre griffon de sa transe fantasmagorique.

« Ah…euh…hein? » Fut tout ce qui sorti de la bouche du Griffondor qui se frappa aussitôt mentalement. _Bravo Potter…maintenant il va te prendre pour un abruti…encore…_

« Vraiment Potter, toujours aussi éloquent. » répondit Severus, un rictus aux lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco et lui tendit une potion. Draco la prit et la bu d'un coup. Aussitôt, il changea d'apparence, échangeant ses longs cheveux platine pour de courts cheveux ébène, hérissés avec du gel. Ses yeux devinrent bleu nuit et les traits de son visage prirent des traits semblables à ceux de Harry, à quelques différences près. Mais Harry ne vit le changement qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Draco ne reprenne son apparence habituel. Cependant, il pouvait clairement voir les anneaux de runes tournoyez autour du jeune homme.

« Ah… »Fit Harry en fixant Draco qui lui fit un sourire moqueur, amusé par le regard hébété du brun. Si seulement il savait réellement ce que le griffon voyait, il ravalerait rapidement son sourire moqueur. Harry décida de garder le silence tout en examinant les runes et symboles, les enregistrant dans sa mémoire, comme brûlé au fer rouge, remerciant le fait qu'il avait une mémoire photographique.

« Il ne serait pas prudent pour Draco de se montrer à l'extérieur pour l'instant. Ce ne l'est pas plus pour vous, M. Potter. Cependant, vu le changement drastique dans votre apparence, vous n'aurez pas à prendre la potion que j'ai donnée à Draco. Faite seulement attention pour ne pas que l'on voit votre cicatrice. La potion que Draco a prit en est une de mon invention. Une forme plus avancée du Polynectar, combinant plusieurs ADN. Ainsi, vous passerez plus facile pour frère. » Il se tourna vers le serpentard qui acquiesça et disparu dans les flamme après avoir nommé le chaudron baveur comme destination. L'homme se tourna alors vers Harry qui avait suivit les mouvements du blond un moment, puis avait ramené son regard sur Severus qui le fixait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui ressemblait à…de l'inquiétude?_ Severus Snape… inquiète? Pour lui? Nannnh il devait divaguer._

« Potter… » L'homme soupira, se massa l'arrêt du nez puis releva les yeux pour les encrer dans ceux du jeune homme. « Harry…Nous allons du côté moldus. Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas? » Le ton n'était ni épineux, ni doux, mais empreinte toutefois d'une pointe de ce qu'il avait remarqué dans le regard de l'homme devant lui. _Et…l'avait-il appelé par son prénom?_

C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de ce que l'ex-professeur essayait de lui faire comprendre. _Le monde moldu…pas de magie…pas de…il ne verrait plus non plus…non…NON!!_

« Non….NON! » Le jeune homme avait dramatiquement pali et s'était prit la tête entre ses deux mains, fixant le plancher d'un regard terrifié. Il sursauta soudainement, sentant deux mains agripper doucement ses épaules. Il leva alors ses yeux humides vers ceux de Severus.

« Potter…je ne peux imaginer à quel point ce peut être difficile pour vous, mais prenez cela positivement. Vous aller pouvoir passé la journée en dehors de l'enceinte du cottage. Personne ne vous reconnaîtra du côté moldu et je crois que Draco avait quelques idées en tête qui, si ma mémoire est exacte, concernait votre garde-robe. Mais, d'abord, nous devons arrêter à Gringotts. Il me semble, M. Potter, que vous soyez un sorcier adulte et, donc, en droit de réclamer ce qui vous est dû. Puis nous irons chercher votre matériel scolaire, se qui ne prendra pas plus que l'avant-midi et nous finirons la journée du côté moldu. » Severus réprima difficilement le sourire qui sembla vouloir se glisser sur son visage stoïque en voyant le faible sourire du jeune homme devant lui. Et pour la première fois depuis que le Griffon avait fait son entré dans l'antre des Serpents, il vit un vrai sourire, aussi faible fut-il, apparaître sur le visage aux traits insensible de Harry. Mais, c'est les yeux du garçon qui l'avait trahi, ceux-ci semblant brillé de nouveau, la lueur incandescente s'étant intensifié un court moment. Mais, aussi soudainement cette lueur de vie était-elle apparue, qu'elle disparue des yeux du jeune homme qui avait replacé son masque d'impassibilité. Severus soupira intérieurement voyant que le gamin se cachait encore une fois derrière un masque. Mais qui était-il pour le blâmer lorsque lui-même en faisait de même.

« Allons, Peu importe ce qui se passera, Draco et moi sommes avec vous pour vous soutenir. » ajouta finalement Severus en donnant une légère pression sur les épaules du jeune homme avant de les relâcher. Harry acquiesça d'un subtile mouvement de tête puis avança vers la cheminé où il jeta une poignée de poudre avant d'entrer dans les flammes. Severus le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils commencèrent avec un léger déjeuné puis se dirigèrent vers Gringotts. Tous se tournèrent sur leur passage, mais ne se risquèrent pas à les fixer trop longtemps, Snape leur envoyant des regard menaçant. Il entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la banque où sorcier et gobelin s'agitait dans tout les sens. Ils arrêtèrent devant l'un des comptoirs où était installé un gobelin à l'air très austère. Le gobelin leva les yeux et fixa les trois hommes, un sourcil levé.

« Que puis-je pour vous messieurs? »

Severus se contenta de lui glisser une lettre que le gobelin, qu'Harry reconnu être Griphook, prit de ses longs doigts crochus. Il commença à lire puis leva de nouveau les yeux en fixant Harry d'un regard calculateur, rendant le jeune homme légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Bien…veuillez me suivre » Dit finalement le gobelin en descendant de son bureau. Les trois hommes le suivirent dans une salle où se trouvait un grand foyer, quatre fauteuils qui semblait très confortable et une table base.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, je reviens dans quelques instants avec les dossiers concernant M. Potter. Ce ne sera pas très long. » D'un rapide geste de la mains de Griphook, un service de thé apparu sur la table base puis le gobelin sorti de la pièce. Harry fixa la porte un moment et pu y voir les même runes et symboles qu'il avait vu ce matin et soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'un sort de silence protégerait leur conversation. Severus lui servit une tasse de thé qu'il prit gracieusement en le remerciant d'un léger mouvement de tête. Griphook revint dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, avec trois gros dossiers, d'au moins un pouce d'épaisseur, qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant Harry.

« Voilà les dossiers concernant les avoirs de M. Potter. M. Potter ayant maintenant atteint l'âge adulte, il est en droit de réclamer chacune de ses voûtes. Je vous laisse y jeter un coup d'œil. Lorsque vous aurez des questions ou que vous aurez terminé, vous n'aurez qu'à taper trois petits coups de baguette sur ce diagramme. » D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un diagramme argent sur l'un des coins de la table. «M. Potter devra également apposer son sceau sur tout les documents requis. Chaque document à signer son identifié d'un onglet violet. » Il déposa trois bagues et une lettre sur la pile de dossiers. « Voici les sceaux concernant les trois voûtes que possède maintenant M. Potter. Pour signer vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser celui aux armoiries des Potter. Sur ce je vous laisse. M. Snape, M. Potter… M. Malfoy… » Le gobelin quitta alors la pièce, les laissant seuls devant les trois énormes piles de papiers, les trois bagues et la lettre. Snape et Draco fixèrent Harry, qui lui fixait ce qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. D'une main tremblante, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il commença à lire et au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient devant ses yeux, les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Snape et Draco se regardèrent, mais gardèrent le silence.

_

* * *

Mon tendre petit garçon,_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que ton père et moi ne sommes plus. Nous aurions tellement souhaité nous trouver à tes côtés, te voir grandir, te soutenir dans les moments les plus durs, mais malheureusement, la providence en a voulu autrement. J'ose juste espérer que tu as eu une enfance heureuse, mais j'en doute. Si seulement j'avais eu mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Ils t'ont sans aucun doute placé chez Pétunia. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils te feront subir et quel mensonge ils te débiteront à notre sujet. Mais n'ai aucun doute, aucun, sur le fait que moi et ton père t'aimions de tout notre cœur. Mon petit garçon adoré, comme j'aimerai te serrer contre mon cœur et te dire que tout ira bien._

_Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as également atteint ta majorité et, par conséquent, tu as désormais accès aux voûtes familial. Tu es sûrement étonné de voir qu'il n'y a pas que la voûte des Potter, mais également une au nom des Jones. En fait, Je ne suis pas une Evans de sang. J'ai été adopté. Je ne l'ai su que beaucoup plus tard malheureusement et personne n'est au courant, à l'exception de ton père. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire une recherche sur ma vraie famille. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est cette voûte…mais je n'aurai peut-être jamais la chance d'y accéder, car nous avons dû nous cacher, une guerre faisant rage dans le monde sorcier. J'ose seulement souhaiter que cette guerre ne t'atteindra pas et que tu profiteras en bien de tes années à Hogwarts. _

_Tu dois être fort mon trésor, tout s'arrangera, car je sais que tu trouvera toujours la bonne solution à prendre lorsque tu aura des ennuies. Fis-toi à tes instincts et surtout à ceux qui seront toujours vrai envers toi, mais sois tout de même vigilent, car bien souvent, certaines personnes qui se dise nos amis ne le sont pas vraiment et ceux qui se disent nos ennemis, sont parfois nos plus fidèle supporteur. Garde cela en mémoire et porte sur le monde un regard sans préjugés. Laisse ta haine de côté et tu verras tes vrais alliés. En parlant d'allié, dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras une lettre adressée à Severus Snape. S'il est encore en vie, ce que je ne doute pas, tu serais gentil de la lui remettre. Cette homme sera sans nul doute ton plus grand allié._

_Prends bien soin de toi mon chéri et n'oublie jamais d'écouter ton cœur, car parfois ta raison te fera passé au côté des plus belles choses qui pourraient arrivé dans ta vie. Vis, mon fils et sois heureux!_

_Ta mère qui t'aime de ton son cœur,_

_Lili__ane Meredith Potter, née Jones, grandit Evans _

* * *

Harry prit soudainement l'enveloppe qu'il croyait vide et en sorti une seconde lettre bien pliée et cacheter au sceau des Potter, comme l'enveloppe qui contenait le dit message et la lettre que Harry avait fini de lire. D'un mouvement souple il tendit la seconde lettre à Severus qui le regardait maintenant, surpris. Il prit la lettre doucement et fixa son nom, écrit sur l'endroit de celle-ci dans une écriture qu'il connaissait que trop bien. 

_Lily…_

L'homme se leva et se déplaça de l'autre côté de la pièce en décachetant rapidement la lettre, ses mains se mettant à trembler. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les deux jeunes hommes pour voir Draco fixé Harry qui passait une main sur la lettre qu'il tenait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il ramena son attention sur le parchemin maintenant ouvert entre ses mains et commença à lire, le cœur gros.

_

* * *

Cher Severus,_

_Mon tendre ami de toujours, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai laissé mon orgueil prendre le dessus et j'ai refusé de voir au-delà de ma peine. Je n'ai pas su voir la tienne. Tu étais en colère contre James et Sirius et avec raison. Les mots que tu m'as dits, sous le poids de la colère, je sais que tu ne les pensais pas, mais je n'ai pas voulus, à ce moment là, voir outre. J'étais peiné et choqué. J'ai été stupide et lorsque j'ai voulu me faire pardonné, il était trop tard. Tu étais devenu l'un des leurs. Étais-ce de ma faute? Les as-tu suivit à cause de moi? Parce que je n'ai pas su être courageuse et te dire ce que mon cœur ressentait? Comment un seul mot, aussi stupide fut-il, a-t-il pu nous changer à ce point? Je crois que nous n'aurons jamais la réponse._

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que mon fils à besoin de protection et que je ne suis plus là pour la lui prodiguer. Non Severus…je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute. Je suis au courant pour la prophétie et pour tout ce qui c'est passé te concernant. Je sais la vérité. Tu n'as fait que suivre ce qu'on t'avait demandé de faire, au risque de perdre ta propre vie. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et tu seras toujours cher à mes yeux._

_J'ai cependant une faveur à te demander mon cher ami : Prends soin de mon fils. Guide-le, soutien-le…Sois pour lui ce que tu as été pour moi. Ouvre-toi à lui comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Bien sûr il ne sera jamais 'moi', mais peut-être saura-t-il mieux te soutenir que je ne l'ai fait, car je n'ai pas su être là quand tu en avais besoin. Parle lui de moi, car tu es celui qui me connaissait le mieux._

_Prend soin de toi mon ami, et n'oublie pas, tu seras toujours mon frère d'âme._

_Lily_

* * *

Severus replia doucement le parchemin et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, vis-à-vis son cœur, puis retourna aux côtés des deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient pas prononcé un mot pendant toutes ses minutes. Harry avait les bagues dans une main et les examinait, le regard voilé par une tristesse évidente. Chaque sceau comportait un emblème et la première lettre du nom de famille à qui appartenait les voûtes. Il mit à son majeur droit celle des Potter, mais fixa toujours les deux autres. Voyant le trouble du Brun, Draco détacha rapidement la chaîne d'argent qu'il avait au cou et la tendit au jeune homme. Harry la prit, murmurant un faible 'merci' et passa celle des Jones sur la chaîne qu'il attacha autour de son cou, gardant celles des Black sur la table. Cela fait, il prit le premier dossier et sans vraiment regarder le contenu de chaque voûte, signa tout les parchemins qu'il devait remplirent. Arrivé à celui des Black, il s'arrêta et prit le premier parchemin qui indiquait s'il voulait faire don de la voûte et si oui, à qui il voulait la transférer. 

« Professeur, connaissez-vous le nom complet de Remus? »

Severus le regarda un moment, un sourcil levé, puis compris ce que le jeune homme lui demandait. Le gamin voulait faire don de la voûte du cabot au Loup-garou.

« Remus Jonathan Lupin…si je me souviens bien »

Harry acquiesça et, utilisant la plume et l'encre se trouvant déjà sur la table, écrivit une courte lettre expliquant à Remus sa décision, la cacheta et la mit dans le dossier. Il inscrivit ensuite le nom de l'homme, qu'il considérait comme un père, sur le parchemin puis apposa le sceau sur le papier qui se mit à briller d'une lueur doré. En une seconde, le dossier contenant les avoirs des Black disparu ainsi que le sceau. Satisfait, il chercha les clés des deux voûtes qui restait, mais resta étonné de ne pas les trouver.

« Vous ne trouverez pas de clé, M. Potter. Les sceaux que vous avez en votre possession les remplaces. Seule les vieille famille de sang pur ayant des armoiries possède ses bagues. »

Harry regarda les deux hommes, étonné, lorsque ceux-ci levèrent chacun leur main droite, montrant ainsi leur bague respective : Celle des 'Prince' pour Snape et celle des 'Malfoy' pour Draco.

« Oh... »

« Dans le monde sorcier, ces bagues servent en quelque sorte de carte de débit moldu. »

« Carte de quoi? » demanda aussitôt le blond.

« Un outil moldu pour payer ses achat sans avoir l'argent comptant…comme le font les sceaux. » répondit Severus, en soupirant d'exaspération. Il lui semblait avoir été claire la première fois. Évidemment, non.

« Oh…d'accord » dit le blond, nonchalamment. « Alors Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il ton légué? Et pourquoi tu t'es départi d'une des voûtes? »

Harry fixa un moment les deux dossiers qui restaient devant lui puis leva les yeux vers Draco.

« La voûte des Black…je n'y ai pas droit…je…Remus en aura plus besoin que moi… »Répondit-il finalement en détourant le regard pour fixer ses mains. Snape fronça les sourcils devant les paroles du jeune homme. _Il ne se blâmait pas pour la mort du cabot tout de même?! _Il y eu un lourd silence puis Harry reprit soudainement la parole.

« Est-ce que ça existe une carte de débit moldu, mais connecté à ma voûte ? » demanda le jeune homme, à personne spécifiquement, fixant toujours ses mains.

« Bien sûr, Nous en ferons la demande à Griphook. Vous sentez-vous prêt à partir, il est déjà 9h30 et nous devons encore aller faire vos achats scolaires avant l'heure du lunch. » Demanda l'homme en regardant sa montre de poche pour ensuite la remettre dans la petite poche de son gilet. Harry acquiesça et Snape tapa trois petits coups de baguette sur le diagramme qui disparu aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Griphook.

« Est-ce que ces messieurs ont terminé? » Demanda le gobelin en s'approchant du trio, ayant prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Pas tout a fait. M. Potter aimerai une copie des deux dossier restant et une carte relié à la voûte des Potter pour d'éventuel achat fait dans le monde moldu. Nous irons également jeté un coup d'œil dans ces deux voûtes avant de quitter » Harry remercia silencieusement Severus d'avoir prit le contrôle, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment; la lettre de sa mère l'ayant secoué émotionnellement.

« Bien. Le nécessaire sera faire concernant les demandes de M. Potter pendant que ces gentlemen visiterons les voûtes. » Snape acquiesça puis le groupe quittèrent la pièce, suivant Griphook qui avait reprit les deux documents et qui les guidait maintenant vers l'entrée des tunnels, les laissant alors avec un autre Gobelin qui les emmena aux voûtes demandées.

« Les deux voûtes sont maintenant reliées magiquement et accessible par n'importe lequel des deux voûtes. » Précisa le gobelin qui arrêta finalement le Wagonnet devant une immense porte de fer lourdement verrouillée. Harry réprima un haut-le-cœur, ayant considérablement pâli durant le trajet mouvementé. Décidément, il détestait les wagonnets de Gringotts. « Ce sera plus facile pour M. Potter, car la voûte des Jones se trouve dans notre division de Salem. » Le gobelin invita Harry à apposer le sceau dans l'engravure prévu à cet effet. Aussitôt fait, un bruit sourd de cliquetis indiqua que les verrous cédaient, les un après les autres, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Harry retint son souffle devant ce qu'il y vit. Des montagnes de Gallions, mornilles et noises couvraient la moitié gauche de l'immense voûte et du côté droit se trouvait de grande bibliothèque débordant de livres de tout genres, d'énormes malles empilées les unes sur les autres et des tableaux, qu'il identifia comme étant ses ancêtres, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête. Une malle attira cependant son attention. Il y avait un 'L'en or sur le mécanisme d'ouverture.

« M. Potter, si vous voulez emmener quelques objets se trouvant ici, nous pouvons les miniaturiser et les amener au cottage. » Dit simplement Severus en parcourant les titres des livres se trouvant dans la bibliothèque. Harry acquiesça et commença à pointer ce qu'il voulait emmener. Il alla ensuite du côté Jones, mais n'y pris qu'une malle contenant divers objets et livres, une pensive et une boite contenant des fioles de souvenir. Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus sur la famille que lui et sa mère n'avaient jamais connu. En tout, il ramenait de ses voûtes : 2 malles, une cinquantaine de livres, une pensive et quelques fioles de souvenirs. Le gobelin avait tout miniaturisé et mit dans une besace qu'il identifia comme étant un sac sans fond. Ils retournèrent finalement à la surface où les attendait Griphook avec les deux documents, que Harry mit dans la besace, et la carte de plastique contenu dans un étui de cuir ciselé qu'il mit soigneusement dans la poche arrière de son jeans. La carte était couleur platine, identique aux cartes de crédit qu'il avait vu sa tante utiliser quelques fois. Griphook lui expliqua qu'il n'aurait qu'a signé son nom sur la facture que les moldu lui présenteront à chaque transaction pour les valider.

Après avoir remercier le gobelin, ils quittèrent pour finir ce qu'ils avaient à faire sur le chemin de traverse. Ayant incroyablement grandit, Harry dû s'acheter de nouvelles robes pour l'école et en profita pour acheter deux nouvelles tenu de bal. Pendant qu'Harry essayait ses nouvelles robes et que Draco regardait les robes haut gamme dans l'avant boutique, Severus regardait le Griffondor, appuyez contre le cadrage de l'arche menant à l'arrière boutique où Harry se trouvait, une jeune sorcière ajustant la robe qu'il portait.

« Potter… »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard émeraude vers celui-ci, surpris. Il ne savait pas que l'homme le regardait ainsi. Il était trop fatigué pour bien sentir la présente des autres en ce moment.

« Maintenant que vous êtes en 7ème année, vous avez droit, moyennant des frais supplémentaire, à une chambre privé à même votre dortoir. Si vous le désiré, j'en ferais la demande pour vous. Avec tout ce que vous avez ramener, je doute qu'un dortoir commun soit assez grand.» Dit le professeur de son ton mielleux, ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux. L'homme réprima un sourire en voyant les yeux du Griffon, qui s'illuminèrent tout d'un coup d'espoir.

« Vraiment? » Répondit aussitôt le jeune homme. Severus resta surpris de l'enthousiasme qu'il entendit dans la voix de l'adolescent puis se retint de rire en voyant les joues du jeune homme s'empourprer et le voir rapidement détourné la tête. « Je…j'aimerai bien… » Bafouilla le brun, se frappant mentalement pour la deuxième fois cet avant-midi là. Il répondait comme un idiot. Il faut dire que le regard de l'homme l'intimidait et ce encore plus depuis qu'il n'y voyait plus l'étincelle de haine qu'il y voyait jadis. Après avoir terminé avec les robes, ils se dirigèrent vers le libraire. Cette fois, Harry ne lésina pas sur les achats. Le libraire dû tout miniaturiser tellement il y avait de livres et à la grande surprise de Severus, la sélection contenait plusieurs titres concernant les potions. Il se rappela alors la discussion qu'il avait entendue la veille entre Draco et Harry. Combien de fois devait-il se répéter qu'il devait_ vraiment _avoir une bonne discussion avec le jeune Griffondor. _Pas aujourd'hui…nous vairons plus tard. _Il se rappela également que cela faisait une semaine que la fête du garçon était passée. À cette pensée, il fronça des sourcils, l'air songeur.

_Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de l'anniversaire du gamin?_

_**Parce qu'il n'a reçu aucun présent cette année?**_

_Sottise…_

_**Pour l'amour de merlin, offre-lui quelque chose. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de lui faire plaisir. **_

_Quoi?!? Non mais ça ne va pas là-haut?! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de lui faire plaisir!_

_**Allons donc ! Ton cœur accélère chaque fois que tu le vois sourire. Et ne mens pas…je suis quand même ta conscience…je sais tout!**_

Il soupira d'exaspération devant sa défait contre sa propre conscience. Heureusement pour lui, les deux jeunes hommes ne remarquèrent rien, marchant un peu en avant de lui vers le chaudron baveur, où ils s'arrêteraient pour dîné pour ensuite se rendre du côté moldu. Severus s'arrêta soudainement, une idée lui venant à l'esprit. Harry, ayant sentit que l'homme s'était arrêté, stoppa également sa marche et tourna la tête vers Severus, le fixant d'un regard interrogateur. Severus était cependant trop loin pour remarquer le tint blême presque translucide du jeune homme.

« Attendez-moi au chaudron Baveur, j'ai une course à faire. Je ne serais pas long. » Dit l'homme en tournant les talons et s'éloignant rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes hommes à eux-mêmes. Draco qui s'était également arrêté, leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant son parrain partir ainsi. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le brun qui semblait avoir perdu encore plus de couleur.

« Harry ? »

* * *

De son côté, Severus marcha d'un pas rapide vers une boutique dont peu de gens connaissait l'existence, situé entre deux boutiques achalandées. Il entra, le cliquetis de la clochette au dessus de la porte avertissant le propriétaire de son arrivé. Un vieil homme arriva de l'arrière boutique et sourit en voyant l'homme vêtu de noir. 

« Ah…Severus, mon ami. Quel bon vent vous amène dans ma modeste boutique? » Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je dois protéger une personne et doit en permanence savoir où il se trouve sans qu'il ne soit au courant. » Dit simplement le maître de potion en examinant les artefacts et autres objets magiques étalé sur les étagères et autre présentoir. De l'intérieur, la boutique était beaucoup plus grande que laissait paraître sa façade aussi étroite que la porte qu'il fallait ouvrit pour y entrer. Le vieillard examina un moment l'homme d'un regard scrutateur puis un sourire énigmatique apparu sur son visage. Il traversa alors la pièce pour s'arrêter devant un tableau, le seul de la pièce en fait. Severus avait suivit ses mouvements du coin de l'œil et s'était finalement tourné vers l'homme qui fit basculer le tableau, dévoilant un coffre-fort magiquement verrouillé. Sans dire un mot et d'un simple mouvement du poignet, il déverrouilla la petite porte d'acier qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il prit le contenu du coffre, referma la petite porte, remit le verrou avant de replacé le tableau et d'avancer vers Severus avec l'objet jusqu'à présent bien gardé. Severus leva un sourcil, examinant le petit coffret que lui tendait l'homme. Il le prit entre ses mains, étrangement attiré par la petite boîte de bois couverte de runes.

« Je croyais ne jamais voir le jour où quelqu'un viendrais me demander un tel objet. Ceci, mon cher ami, est ce que vous cherchez. » Sourit doucement le vieux sorcier. « Allez-y…ouvrez-là. » Severus acquiesça et ouvrit doucement la boîte. Il retint son souffle une fraction de seconde et ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant le contenu du coffret. À l'intérieur se trouvaient, reposant sur un cousin de velours noir, deux magnifiques bracelets en argent et or blanc en forme de serpent. L'un deux avait les yeux émeraude et l'autre les yeux de jais.

_Quelle ironie vraiment que les deux bracelets aient la couleur de leurs yeux respectifs…_

« Oh …votre protégé a donc les yeux émeraude? Comme c'est fascinant. » Murmura doucement le vieil homme en se lisant la barbe fixant les bracelets puis Severus.

« Je vous demande pardon? »

« Votre protégé…comme vous avec les yeux de jais, j'en déduis qu'il a les yeux vert. »

Severus grogna légèrement.

« Qui vous dit que c'est un 'il' et comment pouvez vous être sur que c'est le cas? » demanda l'ex-mangemorts de son meilleur ton menaçant.

« Eh bien… de un, parce que vous me l'avez dit il y a quelques minutes et, de deux, que les yeux des bracelets changent selon les utilisateurs. Pour qu'il fonctionne, vous devez porter celui représentant votre protégé et lui, celui qui vous représente. En fait, ces bracelets créent un lien plutôt complexe entre le protecteur et son protégé, mais ce n'est qu'un lien à sens unique qui reconnaît automatiquement le protecteur, donc, en plus de _savoir _où se trouve votre protégé, vous _sentirez_ également chacune de ses émotions, lorsque celles-ci son fortes et vous saurez également son état physique. »

Severus acquiesça puis ramena son regard sur les deux bijoux. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais avoir ? » demanda Severus en caressant celui au yeux vert. Aussitôt que les doigts de l'homme se posèrent sur le serpent, celui-ci prit soudainement vie et se redressa dans la boîte avant de s'enroulé autour du poignet droit du maître de potions. Severus sursauta légèrement en le voyant bouger et s'enrouler à son poignet, le fixant maintenant d'un regard surpris. Le vieillard sourit en voyant ce qui s'était passé.

« Ils ont finalement trouvez leur maître. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? » demanda Severus, un sourcil levé, reprenant contenance.

« Oh j'aurai peut-être dû vous le dire avant. Ces petits chéris son capricieux. En 113 ans, jamais je ne les ai vu accepter de s'associer à qui que ce soi. Tout ceux qui avaient, avant ce jour, voulu les toucher, se faisait mordre par ceux-ci et croyez moi, je tien en permanence quelques bézoard à porter de mains si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Severus blanchit aussitôt.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vous ont accepter et accepteront votre protégé qui qu'il soit. Oh, j'allais oublier, ces petites merveilles vous protègeront tout les deux contre toutes formes de poisons et possède un puissant sort de protection » précisa le vieil homme, lissant toujours sa longue barbe blanche, une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. Severus réprima un frisson de dégoût devant le regard pétillant du vieillard. Ce genre de regard n'annonçait jamais rien de bon et Dumbledore en était un bon exemple.

« Bien…je crois que je n'ai guère le choix de les prendre maintenant, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Severus, un sourcil levé. « Combien? »

« Non en effet, et acceptez-les comme un…cadeau, en quelque sorte. Ils vous ont choisi, ils vous appartiennent donc mon ami. Maintenant allez rejoindre votre protégé. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il s'inquiète tout de même? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Severus acquiesça, remercia le vieillard et sorti de la boutique. Le vieux sorcier le fixa quitter l'établissement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il secoua doucement la tête et fit un mouvement pour retourner dans l'arrière-boutique lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Une vieille femme le fixait, les bras croisé et tapait du pied.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai menti à ce pauvre garçon. » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Menti? Non…j'ai seulement _omis _un léger détail. » Elle lui fit un regard noir et il se mit à rire. « Bon… oui j'ai menti sur un détail, mais il ne les aurait pas prit s'il avait su. Mais ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tord. Tout ira bien, très chère. »

« Oh toi et tes idées farfelus d'entremetteur! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'épouser un oracle?! » S'exclama finalement la vieille dame en brandissant ses bras en l'air, exaspérer, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans l'arrière boutique. Le vieillard se mit à rire puis fixa sa femme quittée la pièce et un sourire tendre apparu sur son visage.

« Entremetteur? Non…le mécanisme est déjà enclenché pour ces deux là. Ils avaient seulement besoin d'un petit coup de main. » Il soupira en fixant le plafond, les mains lié dans le dos. « Mais je crains que pour ce cher Severus, ce ne soit d'une bonne gifle qu'il ai besoin pour le réveiller. Mais il se réveillera…je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. » L'homme sourit puis retourna rejoindre sa femme en sifflotant joyeusement.

* * *

Severus retourna rapidement à l'auberge, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il avait passé près d'une demi-heure dans la boutique. À l'intérieur, Tom vînt aussitôt le rejoindre, l'air inquiète. 

« Ah M. Snape vous voilà enfin. L'un des jeunes hommes qui vous accompagnait m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il se trouvait présentement dans la chambre #6, l'autre ayant eu un malaise. » Severus perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait et se précipita vers l'escalier et, arrivé à la chambre indiqué, entra en trompe. Draco se retourna aussitôt en entendant la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Severus en refermant la porte et s'approchant du lit où reposait Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est soudainement devenu très pâle puis il s'est effondré. » Le jeune homme était visiblement paniqué et ne savais plus quoi faire. « Tom m'a aidé à le monter et voilà…il est comme ça depuis. »

Severus s'empressa de s'asseoir sur le lit et de vérifier l'état du jeune homme puis soupira de soulagement.

« Ce n'est rien de grave. Il est simplement tombé en anémie. Descends et demande à Tom de nous monter un bon repas. Il a eu beaucoup d'émotion ce matin et cela l'a affaiblie, mais il ira mieux lorsqu'il aura mangé. » Dit l'homme d'un ton que Draco n'entendait que très rarement venant de celui-ci. Le blond acquiesça et descendit à l'étage. Severus fixa doucement le jeune homme couché près de lui. Il se souvint alors du bracelet et sorti la boîte de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et approcha la main droite de Harry. Aussitôt, le serpent qui restait s'anima et s'enroula autour du poignet du jeune homme. Les deux bracelets se mirent alors à briller d'une lueur dorée pendant quelques secondes avant que la lumière ne disparaisse. Severus déposa doucement la main du griffon sur les couvertures et miniaturisa la boîte pour la ranger de nouveau dans son manteau. Il pouvait déjà sentir les effets du lien et cela le rassura.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant une douce chaleur apaisante venant de son poignet droit. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bracelet briller dans la lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que…? » Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque et à peine audible, levant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du professeur qui était toujours assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Comme vous semblez attirer les ennuies à chaque pas que vous faite, comme le stupide Griffondor que vous être, j'ai pensé qu'une protection supplémentaire ne serait pas superflu. » répondit Severus, un rictus aux lèvres. Harry étudia les yeux de l'ex-mangemort puis un rictus apparu sur son propre visage, commençant à comprendre comment l'humour cynique de l'homme fonctionnait.

« C'est magnifique… » Murmura le brun en ramenant son regard sur le bracelet. « Très Serpentard… » Ajouta-t-il, caressant le bracelet du bout des doigts de son autre main. Il pouvait sentir la magie irradié de l'artefact, mais été trop épuisé pour distinguer précisément les minuscules tourbillons de runes qui tournoyaient autour du précieux objet. « Vous n'auriez pas dû… »

« Prenez ceci comme un présent pour célébrer votre passage à la vie adulte. Le puissant sort anti-poison et celui de protection pourrai un jour vous sauver la vie. Souhaitons seulement que vous n'ayez pas à utiliser ces facultés avant bien longtemps. » Severus grommela la dernière parti en se levant, allant se poster à la fenêtre, la proximité du jeune homme le rendant mal-à-l'aise dû au sentiment étrange qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de bannir de son esprit. Surtout qu'il sentait parfaitement la gratitude que ressentait le griffon à travers le lien, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder ses propres émotions en contrôle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait offert un présent au gamin, aussi utile fut-il.

Harry fixait l'homme maintenant debout, son sourire dissimilé derrière son masque d'impassibilité, quand soudain il ressenti quelque chose qu'il connaissait que trop bien, un sentiment qui, par contre, ne venait pas de lui et il savait exactement de qui provenait l'émotion étrange.

_De l'embarra? Non…il devait divaguer…Severus Snape ne pouvait pas…Oh…tien…de l'exaspération maintenant. _

Il étudia l'homme, maintenant amusé par ce nouveau don inusité. Son attention fut cependant détournée lorsque Draco refit son entré dans la pièce avec leur repas qui lévitait derrière lui. Harry se redressa en position assit sur le lit et le blond lui mit un bol de velouté de brocoli entre les mains puis retourna à la petite table où s'installa également Snape. Le léger picotement au poignet, que Severus ressentait depuis qu'il avait passé l'autre bracelet au poignet de Harry, diminua d'intensité jusqu'à être presque inexistant. Il en conclu que le jeune homme devait se sentir beaucoup mieux, mais pas totalement. Après avoir fini son repas, Harry se leva doucement, alla déposer le bol maintenant vide sur la table où se trouvait encore ses deux colocataires, ramassa doucement sa besace puis se tourna vers les deux hommes.

« Je suis prêt… » Dit simplement le brun en les regardant de ses yeux incandescent, le regard déterminé et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Voyant le jeune homme ainsi, Severus acquiesça, comprenant ce que le jeune homme voulait dire par là. Draco se contenta de faire un rictus puis les deux hommes se levèrent et le trio quitta finalement la chambre.

Arrivé devant la porte séparant le monde magie du monde moldu, Harry s'arrêta, prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers ces deux compagnons. Draco passa doucement devant lui, trop enthousiaste pour se souvenir de l'état du brun vis-à-vis le monde moldu. Harry sourit doucement en secouant la tête, amusé par ce nouveau Draco amoureux des moldu. Il pensa que Snape allait passer avant lui, mais à son grand étonnement, Severus s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il sortit un petit bâton blanc au bout rouge de sa poche et d'un simple mouvement de baguette, le bâton s'agrandit pour donner une baguette d'un mètre de long. Il tendit ensuite l'objet au jeune homme à ses côtés, que celui-ci prit, reconnaissant le bâton pour avoir déjà vu des gens l'utiliser quelque fois lorsqu'il allait au parc. Et ce n'était pas la fin de ses surprises, car l'homme lui présenta également son bras.

« Il serait bête de vous laisser à vous-même, n'est-ce pas M. Potter ? » Dit Severus, un sourcil levé, l'amusement presque lisible dans ses yeux.

« En effet…et puis, je ne crois pas que la protection du bracelet couvre les incidents moldus.» répondit Harry, riant légèrement de la plaisanterie qui n'en avait pas l'air, mais qui en était une. Un presque sourire apparu sur le visage de l'homme, mais Harry sentait très bien l'amusement du professeur de potion à travers le lien, qu'il ignorait venir du bracelet. Juste dans le cadre de la porte, il pouvait sentir la magie diminuer et sa vue en faire autant. Sentant la peur du jeune homme, Severus mit une main sur celle de Harry, leur bras étant entrecroisé, et la serra doucement pour lui donner un peu de courage. Harry prit de nouveau une grande inspiration, releva la tête puis fit un pas en avant. Son monde devint alors plus noir que noir, mais il n'avait plus aussi peur. Il sentait très clairement la présence de l'homme à ses côtés, la magie ambiante de celui-ci semblant le frôler comme une douce caresse. Ils se mirent à marcher doucement, Draco toujours devant à l'affût des bonnes boutiques de vêtements. Après une heure, Draco poussa finalement le brun dans une boutique du nom 'Esprit', et pendant prêt de deux heures, le blond lui fit essayer nombre de vêtements. À son grand bonheur, Severus avait enchanté le miroir de la cabine qu'il occupait, lui permettant de voir, grâce à la magie, les vêtements que Draco lui encastrait littéralement dans les bras. Le jeune serpentard était impitoyable ce qui exaspérait Severus, mais faisait grandement rire Harry. Severus s'était assit dans un fauteuil face à la cabine du jeune homme et souriait derrière son masque stoïque, sentant le bonheur du jeune homme, le bracelet, bien dissimulé sous la manche de sa chemise, caressant tendrement la peau de son poignet, une douce chaleur en emmenant.

_**

* * *

Plus tard, un peu avant l'heure du souper…**_

Harry lança les nombreux sacs qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur son lit et se laissa tomber à côté de ceux-ci, soupirant de soulagement. Sous les conseils de son nouveau styliste, Draco, il avait dépensé pour près de 5000$ en vêtements et accessoires de tout genre et ce dans la même boutique! Mais il était content, car Draco avait très bon goût et ce qu'il avait choisi pour le brun lui allait à la perfection. Et puis, toute cette commotion avait eu le mérite de lui changer les idées en bien. Soudain il entendit frapper doucement à la porte.

« Potter…j'ai faim! » râla le blond de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry fixa la porte un moment puis éclata de rire. Il se leva ensuite et sorti de la chambre en secouant doucement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, si tout ceci n'était qu'un très long rêve, il troquerait tout pour y rester.

* * *


	12. Ron, espion malgré lui

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteure : **Noooon ne me batter pas!! si-vou-plait!! Je sais que j'aurai du poster ce chapitre il y a un bon moment mais je suis tombé en panne d'internet ( je n'ai plus accès chez moi et je ne sais pas quand je vais le récupérer non plus) et en panne d'inspiration aussi...je ne savait pas trop quoi mettre ou ne pas mettre tout de suite dans ce chapitre...ce ne serait pas bien de tout dévoiler d'un coup, non?

Mais je vous adore tous et je vais faire des efforts pour sortir les prochains chapitres plus rapidement!!

bisous tout plein et bonne lecture...et surtout n'oublier pas de m'envoyez des reviews ...ca m'encourage à écrire plus vite :)

**Previews du chapitre 13 : **Une semaine et demi avant le procès, Severus à un gros dilèmme interieur, Harry fait des découvertes interressantes et Draco s'emmerde...royalement...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Ron… ou Espion malgré lui**

Le Terrier était calme comme à son habitude et tout le monde dormait encore, car le soleil n'avait pas encore traversé l'horizon et ne le ferait pas avant encore trois bonnes heures. Tous dormaient paisiblement sauf un. Le plus jeune des frères Weasley était assit à sa table de travail, lisant le courrier qu'il avait reçu durant la nuit. Il soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez, déposant sur le bureau le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, visiblement usé et inconfortable, et s'étira en baillant. Merlin qu'il était fatigué, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pas en sachant ce qui c'était passé avec Dumbledore deux jours au paravent. Il savait que le vieux était fou, mais pas à ce point! Il ramena le regard sur la lettre qu'il avait déposé quelques secondes plus tôt et fronça les sourcils. Il la reprit et la relu pour être sûr.

_Ron,_

_Tu dois maintenant être au courant de ce qui c'est passé. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité chez Snape. Tout aura lieu dans deux semaines exactement et je crains que ce ne soit que le commencement des problèmes. Il faudra redoubler de vigilance, car on ignore qui d'autre ce vieux fou avait de son côté. Je te ferais part du développement de la situation dans une prochaine missive. _

_Lunard_

Le rouquin se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Il fixa la lettre un bon moment, un mot en particulier…_Snape…_

« Tsss... »

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi _Snape_ était en charge de la sécurité de son meilleur ami. L'homme détestait Harry et ne se gênerait pas pour le couper en morceaux et l'intégrer à une de ses potions dès que l'occasion se présenterait ! Remus semblait lui faire confiance, mais la chauve-souris des donjons avait un long chemin à faire avant de gagner la sienne. Il devait toutefois faire confiance au jugement de Lupin sur ce coup-ci. Ils avaient été en étroite communication depuis que le lycanthrope lui avait envoyé une lettre sous son pseudonyme au milieu de sa quatrième année, un peu avant la première épreuve. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait découvert le vrai visage d'Hermione Granger.

_Flashback_

_Ron fronça des sourcils en voyant les quelques mots écrits dans la courte missive._

' Ron,

Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. J'aimerai discuter de quelques choses qui me tracassent depuis l'an passé. 2 :00 am, salle commun devant le foyer.

Lunard_ '_

_Il savait exactement de qui il s'agissait pour avoir eu une bonne discussion, l'année d'avant, avec l'homme concernant sa loyauté envers Harry. Le rouquin avait fièrement levé la tête et, de son ton le plus déterminé, il lui avait dit ces mots: 'Harry est et restera toujours mon frère d'âme. Peut importe ce qui arrivera. Je le suivrait même jusqu'au dernier étage de l'enfer s'il le faut.' Remus s'était contenté de sourire doucement et d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête approbateur._

_Le rouquin fit ce que la missive lui demanda et se retrouva devant le foyer, à 2h du matin, fixant les flammes qui se mirent soudainement à crépiter. Un visage se forma alors dans les flammes et fixa un moment le jeune homme devant lui._

_« Ron » salua doucement l'homme d'un murmure pour ne pas réveillé qui que ce soit._

_« Lunard » répondit Ron également dans un murmure, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de salutation._

_« Ron, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'aimerai savoir…y a-t-il quelque chose d'étrange qui se soit passé entre toi et Harry ces derniers jours? » _

_Le rouquin réfléchi un moment puis son regard s'alluma devant la révélation._

_« Je…je me suis engueulé avec Harry » Il mit une mains sur son front, un mal de tête venant assombrir ses pensées. « Je…je ne me souviens plus très bien…quelques brides seulement » grimaça le rouquin._

_« Essais de te souvenir de ce qui c'est passé, Ron. C'est primordial pour la sécurité de Harry. »_

_« Il y a eu la coupe de feu qui a sorti le nom de Harry…mais…je ne comprend pas… »_

_« Est-ce que tu as bu ou mangé quelque chose que quelqu'un t'aurai donné et qui goûtait légèrement la cannelle? »_

_« La cannelle...non…je ne… » Puis ses yeux s'agrandir. « Hermione… »_

_« Hermione?... »_

_« Ce jour la…au déjeuné...c'est elle qui m'a versé mon jus de citrouille à la différence des autre jours. Je...je me sert toujours moi-même d'habitude. Je n'y avais pas porté attention, mais il avait justement un goût étrange. »_

_« Mes doutes était donc fondé. Ron, je ne sais pas si Hermione travail pour Voldemort, mais elle s'est servit de toi pour atteindre Harry émotionnellement. Je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison, mais je te conseil d'être très vigilent à partir de maintenant. Demain, je t'enverrai une potion contre les effets du 'dominatio ionis', c'est le nom donné à la potion d'imperium. Tu devras en prendre une gorger, et une seulement, dès que tu te lèvera le matin. » L'homme sembla hésiter un moment avant de continuer. « Je vais devoir te demander autre chose également. Si tu remarques qu'elle recommence, joue le jeu. Protège le en secret, car un changement trop prononcé de ta personnalité pourrai attiser les soupçons. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais c'est important et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. »_

_Ron, qui avait écouté attentivement l'homme, acquiesça doucement de la tête, comprenant l'ampleur de la demande. Il lui demandait de devenir un espion pour la sécurité de son frère d'âme et c'est ce qu'il fit depuis. Tout au long de l'année, Il fut dégoûter par ce qu'il découvrit au sujet de ses supposément amis Griffondor, jouant le jeu du 'Ron le jaloux du survivant, Ron l'impulsif et Ron l'idiot'. Tout cela avait permit toutefois de solidifié le lien qu'il ressentait pour Harry et son désire de le protéger, même indirectement._

_Fin du flash back_

La cinquième fut tout aussi pire. Il avait eu par moment une urgente envie d'étrangler ou d'avada kadavariser leur supposée 'Amie', surtout lorsqu'elle c'est interposé, cette été là, lorsqu'il avait voulu écrire à Harry ou lorsqu'elle l'a retenu lorsqu'il voulait le consoler après l'histoire au ministère. Il grogna à ce souvenir puis un rictus apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il se souvint de comment il s'était vengé en sortant avec Lavender Brown en sixième sachant très bien les sentiments que _Granger_ avait envers lui. Il se sentait toutefois un peu coupable pour Lavender. Elle était une fille bien, mais….elle n'était tout simplement pas son genre. Bah...peu importe il avait fait sa bonne action la concernant en la poussant presque dans les bras d'un certain Serdaigle qui était visiblement amoureux d'elle. Elle lui écrivait quelques fois pour le remercier du bonheur qu'il lui avait permit d'obtenir et s'excuser pour la peine qu'elle lui avait causée.

'_Si seulement elle savait…' _pensa-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

À ce souvenir, il se rappela le coup de l'Amortentia qui fit qu'Harry était tombé amoureux de Cho en quatrième, mais il ne l'avait découvert qu'en cinquième lorsqu'il avait prit Hermione en flagrant délit. Cette fois-là, c'était une attaque directe envers Harry et pour cette raison il n'avait pas fait semblant de ne rien voir. Elle n'avait plus recommencé et il y eu ensuite l'histoire entre Harry et Cho à Hogmeade. C'est justement après cet évènement qu'Harry s'était confié à lui au sujet de sa sexualité.

_Flash back_

_Harry était couché sur son lit les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin._

_« Ron? »Tenta le brun en tournant légèrement la tête vers son meilleur ami._

_« hm? » répondit le rouquin en enlevant son chandail pour enfilé la camisole de coton blanc qu'il portait pour dormir._

_« Que penses-tu de cette histoire avec Cho? » Demanda Harry en ramenant son regard vers le haut, l'air songeur._

_Ron arrêta son mouvement après avoir passé son chandail par-dessus sa tête._

_« Ce n'était pas toi… » Répondit simplement le roux en résumant ses mouvements, jetant le dit chandail sur la chaise qui se trouvait au côté de son lit._

_Harry pensa à la réponse de son ami un moment. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles avant. Les garçons par contre…_

_« Ron…peu importe ce qui arrive, tu vas resté mon ami, non? »_

_Ron se tourna vers son voisin de lit, un sourcil levé._

_« Tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d' Hermione… »Commença-t-il._

_« Non idiot…c'est mon amie… » Ron retint difficilement un reniflement dédaigneux, mais y parvint tout de même. « Je te la laisse…je sais que tu l'aime bien » Là il ne pu cacher une grimace de dégoût qu'heureusement le brun ne vit pas. ' Si seulement il savait…'_

_« Dit pas de connerie… »Répliqua-t-il aussitôt en lui lançant un oreiller à la figure. Harry se mit à rire un moment en lui relançant le pauvre oreiller puis s'arrêta, l'air sérieux._

_« Je…je crois que je suis Gay… » Dit le brun d'un ton qu'il voulait sérieux et déterminé, mais Ron entendit la vibration d'hésitation dans la voix de son compagnon de chambrée._

_Les deux ce fixèrent un bon moment puis Ron se mit a ricané doucement, surprenant le brun qui le fixait toujours, un sourcil levé._

_« Je me disait bien que tu étais efféminé… » Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le roux, plier en deux tellement la situation était hilarante de son point de vue, avec tout ce qui c'était passé. Il leva les yeux puis arrêta aussitôt de rire en voyant l'air blessé de son frère d'âme et se frappa aussitôt mentalement._

_« Harry…Je suis désolé…à vrai dire, je m'en doutait un peu. » Il alla s'asseoir au côté de son ami et lui mit une main sur l'épaule en donnant une légère pression pour le rassurer. « Mais sache que je resterai toujours à tes côté. Tu es mon frère d'âme après tout. » _

_Devant cette déclaration de loyauté, Harry ne pu retenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya rapidement puis fit un sourire de gratitude au rouquin qui lui rendit son sourire puis se leva du lit pour aller dans le sien._

_« Je n'ai rien contre ton orientation tant que tu ne fantasme pas sur moi… » Dit-il d'un ton visiblement amusé. _

_« Crétin!! Bien sûr que non!! » Entendit-il le brun répliquer vigoureusement en recevant en même temps un oreiller derrière la tête, ce qui le fit ricaner de plus belle._

_Il ramassa l'oreiller au sol puis monta sur son lit._

_« Hey…je veux ravoir mon oreiller!! »_

_« Tu me l'as lancé alors je le garde…bien fait pour toi… »_

_Il y eu un silence puis il entendit ricaner._

_« Bonne nuit Ron »_

_Le roux sourit doucement en refermant le rideau du lit._

_« Bonne nuit Harry »_

_Heureusement pour eux, le dortoir était vide, les autres jouant au poker dans la salle commune. Il n'aurait sûrement pas eu cette conversation avec Harry s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Il sorti sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple, enflamma le bout de parchemin qui disparu en poussière. Il ne serait pas bon que quelqu'un dans cette maison mettent la main sur se courrier en particulier. Si sa Quatrième et cinquième année avait été mouvementée, la sixième avait été pire que pire. Il savait que sa sœur était folle de Harry, mais de là à également utiliser l'Amortentia sur le jeune homme pour arriver à ses fins dépassait sa pensée. Mais comme il ne l'avait jamais prise en flagrant délit, il ne pouvait pas affirmé avec exactitude que c'était bien elle. Il verrait bien cette année.

Soudain il entendit l'escalier craqué. Il tendit l'oreille et déduit que deux personnes était descendues au rez-de-chaussée. Puis une troisième personne alla les rejoindre. _Ses parents et Ginny…_ Ils n'étaient que quatre dans la maison depuis que les jumeaux avait décidé de quitter la demeure familiale après avoir quitté l'école l'été dernier. Ceux-ci avaient fini leur étude par correspondance grâce à Polar, L'école de sorcellerie du Canada situé au Pole Nord. Leur système étant comparable à celui de Hogwarts, ils n'eurent pas de problème à obtenir leur NEWT's avec mention. Et puis, ils avaient également leur boutique de « Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux », alors tout allait bien pour eux. Il y avait tout de même une chose qui clochait concernant leur départ. Ils étaient partis en coup de vent un bon matin en laissant seulement une lettre. Bien sûr, ils venait à la maison de temps à autre, mais ne restait jamais longtemps. Les seules fois qu'ils restaient plus d'un jour était les jours où Harry était en visite.

Ron fixa la porte un bon moment puis se décida et se leva. Cette situation ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il n'était que 2h30 du matin après tout et personne ne se levait avant 5h, habituellement. Il jeta rapidement un sort silencieux sur ses pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit en descendant l'escalier. À chaque marche qu'il descendait, les voix devenaient de plus en plus claires. Il s'arrêta avant d'arriver en bas, s'assit sur l'une des marches et s'appuya contre le mur. De cet angle, il pouvait bien les voir dans le miroir mural se trouvant sur le mur opposé sans que sa propre image ne s'y reflète. Ils ne pourraient pas le voir ainsi.

« Dit nous Ginny…est-ce qu'il est finalement sous ton emprise? » demanda Mrs. Weasley le regard sérieux.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

« Ça m'a prit du temps, mais il est totalement fou de moi, grâce à la potion de Hermione. » répondit l'adolescente d'un ton las tout en se liements les ongles de la mains gauche.

_J'en étais sûr!_

« Bien, Il ne nous reste plus qu'à presser les choses avec l'aide de Albus pour vous marier aussitôt que vous aurez fini l'école. Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus vite nous aurons accès à ses voûtes. Nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiété de rien. » Acquiesça Molly, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Nous serons même plus riche que les Malfoy. Et puis Albus m'a promit le poste de ministère de la magie lorsque le gamin nous aura débarrassé de tu-sais-qui. Pensé à toute la gloire et la fortune que le jeune Potter va nous apporter. » Ajouta M. Weasley, ayant également un rictus malveillant aux lèvres.

Ron frissonna de dégoût. Il en avait même la nausée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses propres parents seraient les laquais de Dumble-dork. Il remonta rapidement à sa chambre et referma la porte doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit puis s'appuya sur celle-ci, une mains sur la bouche, prit d'un haut le cœur. Il devait partir d'ici et vite, mais pour aller où?_...mais oui!! _Il pourrait aller chez Fred et George. Ça n'attirera pas l'attention et il n'aurait qu'à dire à ses parents qu'il va donner un coup de main aux jumeaux pour le reste de l'été. Il se précipita vers son bureau et écrivit rapidement une missive, ne disant rien de plus que le fait qu'il voulait passer le reste de l'été avec eux, puis il l'envoya aussitôt à ses frères. S'il était chanceux, il aurait une réponse avant midi…Et heureusement, aujourd'hui, il était chanceux…

Dès qu'il eu la réponse des jumeaux il s'empressa de faire sa malle, joua le Ron qui quittait sa famille à contrecœur… _même si c'était loin d'être le cas_…et disparu rapidement dans les flammes pour se retrouver au chaudron baveur où l'attendait ses deux frères aînés. Encore sous le choc des dernières révélations, le rouquin resta silencieux tout le long du trajet menant à l'appartement des jumeaux qui se trouvait au dessus de leur boutique. Fred et George le fixèrent tout le long de leur marche puis ils se jetèrent un regard soucieux. Leur petit frère n'avait pas comme habitude d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux et silencieux. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Arrivé, Ron alla s'écraser sur le canapé puis bascula la tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué? Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi sa mère lui avait répété durant toutes ces années, avant de commencer l'école, que le jour où il allait entrer à Hogwarts, il devrait devenir ami avec Harry Potter, et ce, par tous les moyens. Et c'est ce qu'il était devenu, dès le premier jour.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, comprenant ce qui se passait. Ron savait.

« Depuis quand sais-tu Ron? » demanda Fred, le ton et le regard sérieux.

Ron rouvrit alors les yeux et ramena son regard sur les deux hommes debout devant lui.

_Qu'est-ce que…?_

« Savoir quoi? » demanda celui-ci d'un ton innocent, se plaquant un sourire niais au visage.

« Pour les parents et Ginny. » ajouta George, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Le rouquin perdit alors son sourire et fixa les deux hommes un moment avant d'éclater de rire, plié littéralement en deux. Les deux frères firent de grand yeux, surpris de la réaction du plus jeune. Ron s'arrêta alors de rire d'un coup puis releva la tête pour fixer rageusement ses deux frères.

« Alors c'est donc ça… »Dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Vous saviez ce qui ce passait…et vous ne m'avez rien dit! »

Fred soupira et George se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

« On ne voulait pas risquer la sécurité de Harry, nous ne savions pas si tu étais avec eux ou pas. » répondit Fred en s'appuyant sur le cadrage de l'arche séparant le Hall d'entré du salon.

« Harry est mon meilleur ami! » répliqua aussitôt le cadet pour se défendre.

« On sait, mais comprends-nous, nous ne voulions pas prendre de chance. » ajouta George pour justifier les paroles de son double. Ron les fixa un moment puis soupira en se plaquant les deux mains sur le visage.

« Je les ai surpris tôt ce matin. Ça m'a dégoûté. » Dit-il finalement, le visage encore enfouis dans ses mains. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis allèrent prendre place de chaque côté de leur petit frère, passant chacun un bras autour des épaule de celui-ci.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi nous sommes parti si vite l'été passé? Percy est également au courant. » Dit Fred en regardant son double.

Ron releva la tête et dévisagea Fred un moment.

« Percy? Ça m'étonne qu'il n'en ait pas profité. »Grommela le rouquin en reniflant de mépris.

« Attends, on va t'expliquer. Percy a découvert le poteau rose bien avant nous. Il a simplement attendu d'avoir fini l'école avant de quitter la maison. » Commença George, d'un ton plus enthousiaste.

« Il est plutôt bon comédien en fait. Il est même plutôt sympa. » ajouta Fred, sur le même ton que son double.

« Il vient justement demain pour le souper. Enfin bref, Percy a simplement été un peu plus radicale que nous lorsqu'il a coupé les ponts avec la famille. » Enchaîna George.

« En fait, il soupçonnait également Dumbledore depuis un bon bout de temps. Il est donc aller travailler au ministère et comme il est rapidement devenu l'assistant personnel du premier ministre, il a réussi à amasser, subtilement ,toute informations utile concernant le vieux fou et autre événements classé secret le concernant. »Répliqua aussitôt Fred.

« Il est en quelque sorte notre agent double au ministère. Et maintenant que nous savons que tu es réellement du côté d'Harry, nous serons moins inquiet pour sa sécurité. »

« Tu le sais, j'en suis sûr, Harry est comme notre frère. Il est de la famille. »

Ron acquiesça, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Percy était de leur côté? Et faisait ce que lui-même faisait de son côté à Hogwarts? Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

« Remus et Snape sont de notre côté aussi. » Dit-il finalement, rassurer d'avoir des alliés autres que le lycanthrope.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en levant un sourcil.

« Nous comprenons pour Lupin mais…Snape? » demanda George, surpris autant que son jumeau.

« Harry est présentement chez Snape. Remus dit qu'il y est en sécurité. J'ai mes doutes là-dessus, mais bon, je fais confiance au jugement de Lupin. »

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard puis osèrent des épaules.

« Si Remus dit que Snape est O.K….On n'y voit pas de problèmes. Et puis c'est mieux qu'il soit avec nous qu'avec Dumbledore ou Voldemort…tien…ça rime! Dumbledore…Voldemort »

« Fred…tais-toi… »

« Pardon… »

Cette plaisanterie douteuse venant de Fred eu au moins le mérite de faire rire le plus jeune, soulageant par la même occasion les deux aînés.

« Allez…on va te trouver un coin pour dormir et tu nous raconteras tout en détail, d'accord? » dit finalement George en se levant. Faisant un clin d'œil à Ron qui acquiesça doucement.

Il se leva pour suivre ses frères hors du salon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'échiquier était maintenant en place et les pilons faisait leur entrée chacun leur tour. Les deux fou était maintenant placé, ainsi que l'une des tours : Remus Lupin. Et même si cela lui répugnait d'y penser, avoir Snape de leur côté était un très gros avantage. L'homme était polyvalent, pouvant aller de tout les côté, causant le plus de dommages possible et ce, avec agilité comme…

Il fixa le jeu d'échec se trouvant à sa droite, avant qu'il ne sorte du salon. Il prit l'une des pièces et se mit à ricaner doucement avant de lancer la pièce dans les air, la rattrapant d'une main agile, puis la redéposa à sa place initial…au côté de son Roi.

Si Snape savait…il serait un homme mort, car il doutait fort que l'homme apprécierait d'être ainsi comparé… _à la Reine.

* * *

_


	13. Emmerdement royale

**Note de l'auteur: **PARDON...je m'excuse...vraiment...mais vous savez, pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste 3 chapitres en rafale!! Géniale non? et même qu'un quatrième va suivre bientôt :) ( j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire)

Bon maintenant les trucs habituels:

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède rien du monde d'Harry Potter...tout est à J.K Rowling...Ceci n'est qu'une oeuvre de FAN fiction écrite par moi ( votre humble servante) pour MON et VOTRE plaisir personnel.

Voilà c'est fait :) maintenant amusé vous bien et bonne lecture!! ;)

bisous tout plein et surtout n'oubliez surtout pas de m'envoyer des reviews!!! Je vous adore tous!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Emmerdement Royale

* * *

**S'ennuyer? Draco Malfoy? …_non…_Ce mot n'était tout simplement pas assez fort pour d'écrire son état de léthargie momentanée. _S'emmerder Royalement_ serait un terme plus exact dans sa situation actuelle. Même le divan, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement dans ces circonstances, n'avait plus grand intérêt à ses yeux. Il avait envie de sortir, mais la pluie, qui s'acharnait sur les vitraux du salon depuis trois jours, l'en dissuada rapidement. Et, pour couronner le tout, il avait l'impression d'être seul dans ce satané cottage perdu au milieu de nulle part. Snape était, depuis leur escapade dans le monde moldu, enfermé soi dans son bureau ou son laboratoire, ne sortant que pour manger, aller à la salle de bain ou se cloîtrer de nouveau, mais cette fois dans sa chambre. 

Potter, lui, s'affairait entre la bibliothèque et la cuisine. Oh bien sûr, il ne refusait jamais une partie d'échec même s'il les perdait toutes. C'était un fait connu, un Malfoy ne perd jamais…enfin…presque jamais…_ mais le Quidditch , ça ne compte pas…n'est-ce pas? _Et puis, il aimait bien voir le visage abattu du Griffondor lorsque celui-ci perdait la partie. Cependant, il ne serait pas un vrai serpentard s'il n'avait pas remarqué un léger détail qui clochait chez le jeune homme en question. Il avait bien remarqué les petits regards furtifs que celui-ci faisait de temps à autre vers la porte menant au sous-sol ou à l'étage. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le Griffon était bien trop silencieux. Jamais il ne partait une discussion et ne répondait que par des phrases courtes et mêmes, parfois, seulement d'un signe de tête, qui, va sans dire, l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Un autre fait connu, les Malfoy détestait être laissé pour compte. Et c'est exactement le sentiment que Draco ressentait à ce moment précis.

Draco fixa un moment le plafond, étendu de tout son long sur le divan qu'il avait finalement décidé de récupérer, se disant que c'était mieux que rien. Et puis, ce fichu divan était trop confortable pour résister très longtemps à l'envie de s'y vautrer. Il étudia le plafond, sans grand intérêt, puis laissa ses pensées dériver.

Dans quelques jours, il y aurait le procès du sénile barbu. Vraiment, s'il avait su, il l'aurai tué lui-même sans aucune retenu. D'accord…peut-être pas tué. Il n'était pas un assassin, même si le vieux le méritait. Non, il l'aurait juste tabassé un peu…beaucoup. Severus ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose, mais assez pour expliquer l'incarcération du vieux détraqué.

Puis sa pensée se tourna vers la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Qu'allait-il faire avec les Serpentards? La majorité d'entre eux était des fervents de tu-sais-qui et ne prendraient sûrement pas très bien son changement de camps. D'accord…changement de camps c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Draco n'était du côté de personne. Il devra en discuter avec Severus plus tard. Puis il pensa à un certain Griffondor. La syncope que le roux va faire lorsqu'il va apprendre que Harry et lui avait fait une trêve qui se déroulait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Il s'imagina Weasley, le visage plus rouge que ses cheveux .Il se mit alors à ricaner tout seul.

« À quoi penses-tu, raconte, ça a l'air drôle… »

Draco arrêta de rire, ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers Harry qui venait à peine de rentrer dans la pièce.

« À Weasel… » Répondit le blond en ramenant son regard vers le plafond, rouge d'embarras de s'être fait prendre à rire tout seul.

Harry le fixa un moment puis essaya d'étouffer un ricanement.

« Quoi…? » demanda le blond en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes, une sourcil levé à la Snape.

« Est…Est-ce que tu t'es entendu?...tu pensais à...Ron? » bafouilla le brun, se tenant les côtes tellement il avait mal à force de se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Draco ouvrit alors grand les yeux de stupeur et se leva d'un coup, rouge comme une pivoine et les poings serrés.

« Je…Je ne pensait pas à _lui _!!! Je…j'imaginais juste la tête qu'il ferait s'il nous voyait en se moment !! » Le blond ferma alors la bouche fermement au moment où Harry craqua et laissa libre cours à sa crise d'hilarité subite. Draco se renfrogna puis quitta la pièce d'un pas coléreux en marmonnant rageusement des « Stupide Griffondor » ou bien des « _Moi _…penser à…Weasel?!? Plutôt me faire bouffer cru par un dragon! »

Draco entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'écraser littéralement sur le confortable fauteuil devant son bureau en merisier. Il sorti rapidement une feuille de parchemin et commença à martyriser le pauvre papier de sa plume. Après avoir presque graver les quelques mots sur le parchemin, il l'examina d'un regard satisfait. Puis son rictus disparu et laissa place à un regard songeur.

Digne Serpentard qu'il était, le comportement étrange du Weasel ces deux dernières années ne lui avaient pas échappé. Ni celui de la miss je sais tout d'ailleurs. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à celui du roux. Il avait remarqué les regards de mépris qu'il envoyait à l'égard de la sang de bourbe et ceux d'inquiétude pour Harry. Il l'avait même déjà surpris à la bibliothèque à étudier si sérieusement qu'il se demandait si le roux n'était pas malade, celui-ci étant si hors de son personnage habituel d'abruti. Il grogna puis rajouta quelques mots dans le bas du parchemin. Il le plia et sorti de sa chambre pour se rendre à la volière qui se trouvait au grenier. Severus lui avait permit d'utiliser Abys s'il avait besoin d'envoyer un message. Les hiboux étaient trop dangereux à utiliser pour le moment alors, puisque Abys était un corbeau, il y avait moins de risques.

Aussitôt que l'oiseau fut parti, Draco s'arrêta net puis devint livide. _Venait-il d'envoyer un message à son Némésis?_ Oui…il venait effectivement de faire cette bêtise! Il se mit alors à rougit furieusement puis retourna d'un pas rapide dans le salon où il s'écrasa sur son divan le visage enfoui dans les oreillers décoratifs.

« Je suis vraiment un crétin… » Râla le pauvre serpentard, à travers les oreillers.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, un certain grand dadais, _pas si dadais que ça_, était également étendu de tout son long sur le divan, un livre ouvert sur le torse. Il y était maintenant vautré depuis quelques heures lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des coups de bec sur les vitraux de la fenêtre du salon. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir un bras passé au dessus de lui et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau fit alors son entré et secoua ses plumes, les éclaboussant au passage, étant trempé par la pluie torrentielle. Heureusement, Draco avait eu la sagesse de jeter un sort d'imperméabilité à la lettre avant de la laisser partir entre les serres du corbeau. Ron se redressa et fixa le corbeau qui le fixait de la même façon. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que l'oiseau ébène ressemblait atrocement à un certain maître des Potions. Fred voulu prendre le message, mais l'oiseau ne le laissa pas faire, lui mordant sans gène les doigts.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce messager de malheur?! » s'écria Fred en ramenant ses doigts maintenant sanglant vers lui. « Sale bête! » rajouta-t-il avant de marmonner un sort pour soigner sa blessure.

Visiblement insulté, la bête fit un mouvement pour le mordre une seconde fois avant de se renfrogner, gonflant et ébouriffant ses plumes de mécontentement.

Ron se mit a ricané intérieurement. _Je pari ma baguette que je sais à qui appartiens ce fauteur de trouble…_

« Attends… » Ron se leva et approcha de l'oiseau qui le fixait toujours. Arrivé à sa hauteur, celui-ci se redressa fièrement, presque hautainement puis leva sa patte, détournant le regard, exaspéré.

« Je crois que ce message est pour toi Ron. » dit finalement Fred en dévisageant l'animal.

Ron prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il plia rapidement la lettre et la mit dans sa poche.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi. » dit-il à l'oiseau, lui tendant son bras. Le corbeau le fixa un moment puis monta nonchalamment sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ceci fait, le roux se précipita vers sa chambre où il s'enferma, protégeant la pièce d'un sort de silence et de verrouillage. Fred le regarda surpris puis secoua la tête. Ron avait toujours été compulsif et ne changera jamais.

Ron s'assit à son bureau et sortie la note de son jeans, le corbeau ayant quitter son épaule pour le dossier de la chaise.

* * *

_**Weasel, t'es un abruti…

* * *

**_

_**­­­­­­­**_Il dévisagea la note, sachant _exactement_ de qui elle venait. Il baissa les yeux plus bas et vit les quelques mots griffonné à la va vite dans le coin du parchemin.

_**Il va bien…**_

Ces trois petits mots, aussi insignifiant furent-ils, lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Il étouffa un demi sanglot, demi rire puis s'enfouit le visage dans sa main libre.

_Il allait bien…Harry allait bien…_

Il déposa le bout de papier sur son bureau et sorti un parchemin. Après avoir écrit quelques mots sur le papier, il l'examina et sourit, satisfait. Il le plia et le donna au corbeau. Après l'avoir fait boire et manger, il le laissa partir. Il fixa l'oiseau s'éloigner dans le mauvais temps, un poids en moins sur le cœur. Puis réalisant vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire, il se frappa légèrement le front contre le rebord de la fenêtre, maintenant fermé, puis se mit à rire. Jamais il n'avait autant rit qu'à ce moment. Ça en frisait presque l'hystérie. Il s'appuya le dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol puis arrêta doucement de rire en fixant le plafond.

Tout lui semblait si ridiculement irréel. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en tournant doucement la tête vers le bureau où reposait la courte missive.

_Malfoy…_

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le petit prince des serpents serait le premier à lui donner des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Et encore moins que celui-ci prendrait la peine de lui écrire à lui, un Weasley, l'ennemi juré des Malfoy depuis des décennies si ce n'est des siècles. D'accord, comme à son habitude, le serpentard ne pouvait pas lui dire quoi que se soi sans lui lancer une insulte à la figure, mais étrangement, il n'avait pas ressenti la haine habituel qu'il y trouvait généralement et cette situation le troublait.

Il ferma un moment les yeux et soupira. Rien n'était simple lorsque ça concernait Harry, mais, en se rangeant du côté de son ami, il devait accepter toute situation, généralement impossible pour les autres, comme probable. Tout pouvait arriver, même une trêve entre Griffon et Serpent. Cependant, il ne savait pas où placer le blond sur l'échiquier et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui faisait confiance non plus. Le serpentard était une énigme. _Et lui qui adorait les défis…_ À cette pensée, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un léger rictus amusé.

_Vivement que l'école recommence…_

Soudain, on frappa fortement à la porte. Ron sursauta, ne s'attendant surtout pas à ce que quelqu'un frappe ainsi à sa porte, menaçant presque de la défoncer.

"Ron! Ron!Merde...Ouvre cette satané porte!! "

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement et, d'un rapide mouvement de poignet, enleva les sorts de silence et de verrouillage avant d'ouvrir prestement la porte.

"Oui, Quoi?!?" demanda férocement celui-ci, très mécontent de se faire déranger.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent bizarrement, l'un avec un regard d'inquiétude et l'autre de colère. George, l'expression inquiète, regarda d'abord son double puis Ron.

"On a un problème..." répondit-il finalement en lui tendant une lettre.

Ron leva simplement un sourcil en prenant la missive. Il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Lupin. Il se mit à lire rapidement, puis se figea, tremblant maintenant de rage, ses yeux exorbités par la colère, fixant le parchemin qui aurait probablement prit feu sous l'intensité de son regard s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

_Merde...il ne manquait plus que ça!

* * *

_


	14. Révélation 2

**Note de l'auteur: **Waouh...j'ai réussi a tout réécrire mes 2 chapitres que je voulais poster en même temps que le chapitre 13( mon ordi à eux la brillante idée ce matin de bouffé certains de mes fichiers dont ces deux là alors j'ai du tout retaper et ça en une journée...je suis génial!!)

bonne lecture!!

bisous et oublier pas les reviews ( je le dits souvent , mais j'aime tellement ça en recevoir!!! )

PS: il faut que vous gardier en mémoire que les chapitres 13 à 16 se passe dans la même journée mais sous des angle différent alors ne vous étonné pas s'il y a des scène que vous avez déjà lu...c'est normal :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14**

**Révélation #2

* * *

**

_Harry Potter fixait la forêt devant lui. Cette forêt, il la connaissait, pour y être déjà venu. Pas réellement, mais dans un souvenir. Juché sur son énorme roché, il avait une bonne vue sur le petit sentier qui menait, plusieurs mètres plus loin, à une cabane délabré où cohabitaient trois personnes. Un père et ses deux enfants déjà dans leurs majorités. Des ermites ni plus ni moins, survivant du seul fruit de la chasse et du petit jardin mal entretenu derrière la maisonnette. Il tourna alors son regard vers un autre chemin, qui cette fois contournait la petite forêt et menait à l'immense manoir qui dominait la colline à quelque lieux de là. Il descendit de son piédestal improvisé et commença sa marche, se dirigeant vers le petit sentier menant à la cabane. _

_S'il était de retour ici c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose à découvrir au-delà de ce qu'il avait déjà vu jadis. Il arriva à la petite maison et l'examina un moment. Elle lui sembla différente. Comment ? Il n'aurait pu le dire, mais elle ne dégageait pas la même aura. Le griffon fit doucement le tour de la maison pour y trouver une jeune femme, les cheveux en broussailles, sa peau et ses vêtements salis par la terre dans laquelle elle plongeait les mains pour enlever les mauvaises herbes. Elle s'affairait dans le jardin chantonnant joyeusement dans une langue qu'il connaissait que trop bien. _

Mérope Gaunt…

_« mama… »_

_Harry se retourna aussitôt, surpris. C'est alors qu'il vit un petit garçon à peine âgé de 2 ans avancer vers eux d'un pas mal assuré. Les cheveux noirs ébène et les yeux bleu éclatant… ce ne pouvait pas être…_

_Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens et pourtant, si Dumbledore lui avait menti autant de fois, il aurait aussi bien pu le faire à ce moment là, lors de leur escapade dans la pensive. Il avait d'ailleurs été fort évasif en racontant ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme. _

_Intrigué, il fit un pas pour approcher, mais s'arrêta aussitôt, un frisson lui traversant le corps tout entier. La buée qui sortait maintenant de sa bouche était la preuve du refroidissement subite, maintenant glaciale, de l'air. Il fixa la jeune femme prendre rapidement le petit garçon dans ses bras, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, le regard terrorisé._

_« Shhuu…shhhu Tom… »Murmura la jeune femme à l'oreille du petit qui sanglotait dans ses bras, visiblement terrifié._

_Non… non…pas ça…_

_Arrivant de tous les côtés, les créatures, qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais revoir, encerclèrent leurs proies, mais à la grande surpris du jeune homme, les démentors ne se jetèrent pas sur leurs victimes. Ils se contentèrent de les entourer, leurs coupant le chemin de tout côté au cas où Mérope aurait la mauvaise idée de vouloir s'enfuir. _

_Hmmmfff…_

_Harry tomba à genou au sol, s'enlacent de ses bras, tremblant de tout son corps. Il leva un regard horrifié vers ce qui l'avait traversé, lui laissant une sensation de mal absolu dans tout le corps, son sang s'étant glacé d'un coup dans ses veines. Il fixa le dos de l'être en robe noir, capuchonné. _

_« Nous avions un accord, Mlle Gaunt »_

_Les yeux du Griffondor s'agrandir d'un coup. Cette voix…il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Il fronça les sourcils, perçant littéralement des trous dans le dos de l'homme. Mérope resta muette, secouant frénétiquement la tête négativement._

_« Vous deviez vous débarrasser de l'enfant après un an. N'avais-je pas été clair sur ce point? » Siffla l'homme entre ses dents, d'un ton aussi menaçant que les pas qu'il faisait vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci serra un peu plus l'enfant contre elle, lui murmurant des mots que Harry distinguait a peine, reconnaissant cependant des brides de Parseltongue. _

_« Crucio! » _

_Harry qui n'arrivait tout simplement plu à bouger, fixa la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait devant lui. La jeune femme, sous le poids de la douleur, fut forcée de briser l'étreint protectrice. L'homme agrippa rapidement le petit garçon qui pleurait, criait et se débattait, utilisant le peu de force qu'il possédait. _

_« Noon… » Fut le dernier cri de détresse de la jeune femme avant que la lumière verte ne lui arrache son dernier souffle de vie._

_Harry ferma les yeux en détournant la tête. Pourquoi…pourquoi faisait-il ce genre de rêve? Il en avait assez! Ses oreilles n'entendait plus que les pleures du petit garçon, qui, il y a à peine quelques minutes, souriait si angéliquement. Puis son sang se glaça lorsque l'homme se mit soudainement à rire. _

_« Si faible et insignifiant. Cri autant que tu voudras, laisse la colère montée en toi. Méprise ce monde, Hais-le. Je vais te créer une vie tel, que tous seront à tes pieds. Ils te craindront, te vénèreront. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu n'es qu'un pion. » Dit l'homme, tenant le gamin par le devant de son petit chandail de laine rouge. De sa main libre, il agrippa la tête du petit, qui, après quelques secondes, se tût. Il devint subitement tel une poupée de chiffon, n'ayant maintenant que seule signe vitaux sa respiration. L'homme se retourna enfin et le regard de Harry s'agrandi d'un coup._

_Non…_

_Cet homme, il l'avait déjà vu dans un autre de ses cauchemars. Serais-ce possible que ce petit garçon soit…? Il fixa l'homme sourire de façon si machiavélique que l'image s'imprima dans sa mémoire.

* * *

_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur lui coulant sur le visage. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Reconnaissant son environnement, il soupira de soulagement, s'enfouissant le visage dans ses deux mains. Il n'avais pas eu un tel rêve…_ou vision?..._ depuis 3 jours. _Qu'est-ce tout cela voulait dire?_

Il n'eut pas tellement le temps d'y penser qu'il frissonna. Il baissa alors son regard, sentant la détresse émaner du bracelet qui ornait son poignet. Encore une fois, ce sentiment ne venait pas de lui, mais d'une source extérieure et il avait une bonne idée de qui il provenait. Il suivit alors son instinct et se mit a doucement caresser le bijou, projetant son désir de rassurer vers celui-ci. Il sourit doucement lorsque le sentiment de détresse s'atténua pour finalement disparaître. Ceci lui fit ce demander si l'homme savait pour ce phénomène. Severus n'avait pourtant montré aucun signe qui pourrait lui faire croire que celui-ci était au courant. Peu importe, n'étais-ce pas un merveilleux don de savoir les émotions d'une personne que l'on voulait apprendre à connaître d'avantage sans que celui-ci ne nous en donne vraiment la chance? Il savait que l'homme était discret sur ses états d'âme et il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, même si cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Severus Snape était un mystère. Cependant, il ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour il arriverait à percer la coquille de fer dans lequel l'homme s'enfermait à double tour.

Harry soupira. _Pour qui se prenait-il?_ Lui qui s'enfermait lui-même dans une coquille semblable…Quel droit avait-il de vouloir en savoir plus sur un homme lorsque lui-même refusait de s'ouvrir à celui-ci? Même si l'homme ne lui avait encore rien demandé, il savait que ce jour allait arriver. Et sincèrement, il craignait ce moment plus que tout. Celui-ci voudra sûrement tout savoir dans les moindres détails et ça, Harry refusait catégoriquement de s'y enfoncer. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se remémorer… _surtout pas!_

Soudain une crise de nausée lui prit et il couru rapidement vers la salle de bain où il se vida littéralement l'estomac. Il n'allait pas bien du tout, mais ce matin semblait pire que pire. Depuis son arrivé, il avait réussi a dissimulé ses nausées qui se contentait de passé après quelques minutes, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Pas depuis le jour où Snape l'avait sorti de chez les…

Il eu un nouveau haut-le-cœur, cette fois un peu plus violente que la précédente. Après cette seconde crise, son corps se mit à trembler de partout. Il resta immobile au dessus de la cuvette un moment, les yeux fermé, lorsqu'il senti deux mains agréablement froide lui frôler le cou pour déplacer délicatement ses long cheveux. Harry sursauta, mais se pencha aussitôt vers la cuvette, le mouvement trop brusque ayant donné une autre raison valable à une autre nausée violente. Une seconde main vint se placer sur son dos et entama de doux mouvements circulaires. Lorsque l'estomac du jeune homme sembla s'être finalement calmé, celui-ci se redressa légèrement.

« Doucement Potter…buvez »

Il senti alors le verre froid d'une fiole se poser sur ses lèvres et laissa le liquide amer descendre le long de sa trachée. Il soupira ensuite de bien-être, la potion anti-nausée faisant immédiatement effet. L'homme derrière lui le souleva avec précaution et le fit lentement marcher vers le lit où il le fit s'asseoir.

Harry se sentait tellement faible qu'il se laissa faire lorsque son bon samaritain lui fit avaler deux autres potions. Après avoir but la dernière, il fut doucement allongé sur le matelas et on le recouvrit de ses couvertures.

« Dormez Potter… »

« …mais…le déjeuné…je dois… » Réussi-t-il à bafouiller entre deux bâillement, ayant maintenant toutes les difficultés du monde à garder ses paupières ouverte.

« Potter, il n'est que 3h du matin…. » Il n'entendit pas le reste, son esprit ayant déjà commencé son voyage au pays de Morphée. Il se réveilla 4 heures plus tard et fut soulagé de constater qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux et qu'il n'avait pas dépassé l'heure du déjeuné. Il se leva doucement et vit les deux fioles vide sur la table de chevet. Il les fixa un moment puis un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. Severus l'avais aidé ce matin. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais l'homme l'avait fait. Il devra se rappeler de le remercier plus tard, au déjeuné si possible.

Il enfila rapidement un jeans et un t-shirt et descendit à l'étage. Il remarqua qu'il était le seul à l'étage, Draco devant encore dormir et ne se réveillerait probablement pas avant encore une demi-heure, ce qui lui donnait assez de temps pour choisir ce qu'il allait préparer pour les trois repas de la journée. Cuisiner pour Draco et Severus était ce qu'il adorait le plus faire de sa journée, découvrir des différente aspect de la magie qu'il pouvait voir venait en deuxième suivit de près par ses temps d'études. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas à Hogwarts qu'il devait se laissez aller. Et puis, il en avait assez de faire semblant d'être plus idiot que ce qu'il était en réalité.

Il entra dans la cuisine et attrapa son tablier et l'enfila. Il adorait ce tablier parce qu'il sentait bon les épices tout comme…Harry s'arrêta net et se mit à rougir furieusement. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée hors de son esprit en secouant vigoureusement la tête de droit à gauche. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pensée à l'homme de cette façon. Ce n'était pas bien et il avait bien autre chose à faire en se moment.

Il ouvrit l'un des livres de recettes et décida finalement de faire des crêpes aux Fruits. Il retroussa ses manches et commença joyeusement sa tâche. Draco fut le premier à venir déjeuné, puis quelques minutes plus tard il senti Severus entrer dans la cuisine.

« Potter… »

L'homme s'arrêta à ses côtés et le fixa, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui présente une assiette bien garnie, sans dire un mot. Il ramena alors son regard sur sa besogne et fit sauté la crêpe qu'il préparait. Il entendit l'homme soupirer et faire un mouvement pour quitter lorsqu'il se décida et lui attrapa doucement la manche de la chemise de l'homme de sa main libre.

« Merci… » Fut tout ce qui réussi à sortir de sa bouche, n'ayant pas quitté sa crêpe des yeux, intimidé par le regard toujours aussi intense de Severus. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha doucement prise et se risqua un regard furtif vers l'homme pour le voir acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de quitter la pièce. Il ramena alors son regard sur son déjeuné, un petit sourire aux lèvres et une légère teinte rosé au joues. Il alla rejoindre Draco à la table et mangea doucement sa portion, les deux appréciant le silence du moment. Lorsqu'il eurent finit Draco alla, comme a son habitude, se vautrer sur le canapé tendit que lui allait ranger la cuisine.

L'avant midi ce passa calmement, lisant paisiblement le livre qu'il avait entamer quelques jours auparavant et qu'il avait presque terminé. Comme à son habitude il prépara un goûté léger constitué de sandwich pour le lunch. Il n'en fait que pour Draco et lui-même, sachant très bien que lorsque Severus s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, il ne dînait pas.

En sortant pour la deuxième de la cuisine après avoir tout nettoyé, Il entendit le blond ricané seul dans le salon.

« À quoi penses-tu, raconte, ça a l'air drôle… »

Il vit le blond arrêter aussitôt de rire, celui-ci tournant la tête vers lui.

« À Weasel… » Répondit le blond en ramenant son regard vers le plafond. Harry le fixa un moment puis essaya d'étouffer un ricanement.

« Quoi…? » demanda le blond en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes, un sourcil levé à la Snape.

« Est…Est-ce que tu t'es entendu?...tu pensais à...Ron? » bafouilla-t-il, se tenant les côtes tellement il avait mal à force de se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il vit alors le blond ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits et se mettre à rougir une jolie teinte de cramoisie. La situation était plutôt cocasse. Draco Malfoy rougissait parce qu'il pensait à un certain Weasley. _Qui l'aurai cru…_

« Je…Je ne pensait pas à _lui _!!! Je…j'imaginais juste la tête qu'il ferait s'il nous voyait en se moment !! » Le blond ferma alors la bouche fermement au moment où Harry craqua et laissa libre cours à sa crise d'hilarité subite. Le Serpentard quitta alors la pièce pour se rendre à l'étage en marmonnant furieusement, mais Harry ne compris pas ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à essayer de contrôler son fou rire. Après s'être finalement calmé, il décida de résumer sa lecture avant le souper, n'ayant rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se remémorer le rêve qu'il avait fait pour le moment. Voyant l'heure avancer, il soupira et déposa son livre sur la petite table à droite de son fauteuil puis se leva pour aller préparer le souper car l'horloge grand-père annonçait déjà 16h30. Vers 17h25, il sorti de la cuisine pour mettre la table, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net en voyant Severus et Remus près du foyer. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait soudainement resenti une rage intense émanant du bracelet. Il avait été très inquiet sur le coup, mais, croyant que l'homme ragait contre l'une de ses potions,il n'y porta pas plus d'attention. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une potion qui vait fait jallir un tel sentiment en fin de compte.

« Au fait, ils ont fini par mettre la main sur les Dursleys. Harry aura probablement à témoigner. » Dit Lupin en prenant un poignée dans le pot de poudre de cheminette.

Dès qu'il entendit les mots de l'homme, son corps tout entier se crispa et ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa tomber les trois assiettes de porcelaine qu'il tenait alors entre ses mains. Celles-ci se fracassèrent contre le plancher de bois, éclatant en milliers de morceaux plus tranchant les uns que les autres.

_Non…pas ça…pas eux…_

* * *


	15. Les démons de Severus

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15:

Les démons de Severus Snape

* * *

Si Severus Snape avait pu se noyer dans l'alcool, à cette heure et en ce lieu, il l'aurait fait. Le problème était, cependant, qu'à l'exception d'un unique deux doigts de Firewhisky au fond d'un verre, et ce chaque soir, et de vin rouge durant le souper, l'alcool lui était en horreur. Pas parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Loin de là…le breuvage corsé réconfortant chaque soir sa vieille carcasse presque dénudé de toute humanité. _Non…_C'était ce que ce liquide maudit pouvait engendrer lorsque prit sans modération.

_La dévastation…_

_La peur…_

_La haine…_

… _La mort…_

Les souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu garder enfoui à jamais, refaisaient surface, les images de dévastation hantaient ses nuits, ne lui accordant que quelques heures, quatre tout au plus, de sommeil qui était loin d'être réparateur. Lorsqu'il était éveillé, il entendait le doux chant presque inaudible de sa mère et la nuit, c'était ses cris de détresse qui résonnait dans ses cauchemars. Ses nuits étaient saturées d'images de son père, ivre presque mort, battant violement sa mère. La plupart du temps, c'était pour le protégé, lui, des foudres de son père, jusqu'à donner sa propre vie dans le processus.

Après ce jour fatidique, Gringotts l'avait contacté au sujet du testament de sa mère. C'est à ce moment là qu'il apprit l'existence de ce cottage, Prince's cottage, qui fut renommé Snape's Cottage dès qu'il en hérita à sa majorité, 2 ans plus tard. Tout avait été chamboulé cette année là, l'année de sa 6ème année à Hogwarts. D'abord la mort de sa mère, assassiné devant ses yeux par son propre père, puis la stupidité qu'il avait dit, sous le poids de sa détresse et sa colère, qui lui fit perdre la seule amie qu'il avait, Lily Evans.

Severus s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau glacé puis leva les yeux vers son miroir, se fixant d'un regard dépourvu d'émotion. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar au sujet de sa mère, ce qui le laissait toujours en piteux état. Il fixa son reflet, étudiant chacun de ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Des cernes lui noircissaient le dessous des yeux et son teint blafard lui donnait un air encore plus fantomatique qu'à son habitude.

« tsss… »

Il se détourna de cette image de désespérance, se dirigeant vers la douche lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement et baissa les yeux vers son poignet. Le bracelet, qu'il y avait mit trois jours auparavant, ondulait doucement sur sa peau comme une caresse et l'agréable chaleur qui en émanait semblait vouloir le rassurer. Il pouvait le sentir, si près et si loin à la fois. Deux semaines, cela n'avait pris que deux semaines avant que l'idée préfabriquée qu'il avait de Potter n'éclate en million de petits morceaux.

Il le croyait choyé par une famille aimante…_Il l'avait trouvé, mourant, battu, délaissé…brisé…dans une demeure qui reniait presque son existence._

Il le croyait arrogant et extravertie …_il le découvrait cependant légèrement renfermé sur lui-même, mais paisible. _

Il le croyait inconscient, courant vers le danger…_mais c'est le danger qui s'entêtait à pourchasser le jeune homme malgré tous les efforts que celui-ci semblait faire pour l'éviter._

Il le croyait le carbone de sa Némésis…_maintenant il n'y voyait plus aucune ressemblance._

L'homme entra dans la douche et laissa son corps s'imbiber d'eau chaude, les jets puissant fouettant chaque parcelle de peau, détendant ses muscles crispés et son esprit torturé.

Comment, en seulement deux semaines, tout avait pu changer autant? Et pas seulement Potter. Lui, Draco…chacun avait changer à leur façon. Draco avait délaissé, en bonne partie, son caractère hautain et sa vision biaisée du monde et, sincèrement, le voir ainsi interagir avec le Griffondor le rassurait plus que ça ne lui déplaisait. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir dans ce monde pourri.

Et lui…_lui_…c'était pire que tout! Severus Snape ne pouvait pas se préoccupé de quelqu'un d'autre, ni être attentionné, ni montré ses émotions et encore moins être gentil! Severus Snape ne faisait pas dans le _gentil_ !! Mais voilà qu'après deux petites semaines, il était pire qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait cette discussion avec sa conscience, il en revenait toujours au même résultat : sa raison perdait contre ses sentiments.

Et tout ça à cause de se satané gamin!_...non...pas gamin…Harry n'a jamais vraiment été un gamin_

« Harry … » le nom glissa sur ses lèvres dans un murmure à peine audible. Lors de leur dernière sortie, il avait vraiment eu peur pour le jeune homme et, sincèrement, ce sentiment le terrifiait encore plus. Comment pouvait-il s'inquiété autant du bien être d'une personne qu'il connaissait à peine? Bien sûr il avait eu 6 ans pour apprendre à connaître le jeune homme, mais tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était qu'une façade.

_Une façade…comme la sienne…un masque…_

Malheureusement, lui portait le sien depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait complètement remplacé son vrai visage, celui-ci maintenant enfoui au plus profond de lui-même et ce, jusqu'à ce jour. Cependant, chaque fois que ses yeux tombait sur cet être qu'il hébergeait, et particulièrement lorsque son regard croisait ses deux émeraudes, son masque, si solidement forger au fil des années, se fissurait un peu plus et, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable que ça.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un petit sourire, mais il le perdit aussitôt en sentant le bracelet se glacé soudainement. Il sorti aussitôt de douche, se sécha d'un sort rapide, enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama et attrapa sa ceinture de potion, au cas où, avant de quitter la pièce et se précipiter vers la chambre du jeune homme, sachant très bien à travers le lien que le Griffondor s'y trouvait encore. Et puis, il n'était que 3h du matin après tout.

Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et passa la chambre en revu d'un regard rapide.

_Rien…vide…_

La panique alla pour s'installer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelques choses venir de la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce. Il avança doucement vers la porte ouverte et figea un moment devant la scène. Potter se vidait littéralement l'estomac dans la cuvette. Severus entra dans petite salle et s'agenouilla derrière le jeune homme. Il lui attrapa doucement les cheveux et les retint derrière la tête de celui-ci d'une main. Le geste fut cependant sursauter le jeune homme donc le mouvement brusque le fit de nouveau se pencher au dessus de la cuvette. De sa main libre, il entama de petit mouvement circulaire dans le dos du garçon. À son grand soulagement, le geste sembla calmer les crises. Après quelques minutes, Potter se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant presque sur le corps de l'homme derrière lui. Profitant de cette accalmie, qu'il savait temporaire à en jugé par l'état pitoyable du jeune homme, il s'empressa de lui faire avaler une potion anti-nausée.

« Doucement Potter...buvez »murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun, lui plaçant la fiole à la bouche. Un rictus amusé apparu toutefois sur ses traits inquiets lorsqu'il vit la grimace de dégoût sur le visage du jeune homme, après qu'il eut ingurgité le liquide amer.

Il attendit quelques secondes, et voyant l'expression du garçon s'adoucir en un sourire de soulagement, il le souleva doucement par les épaules et le fit marcher jusqu'au lit, où il le fit s'asseoir. Il lui fit prendre deux autres potions, une pour la fièvre qui menaçait maintenant le corps du griffon et une autre de sommeille sans rêves pour l'aider à dormir les quelques heures qui restait. _Merlin sait que ce satané gamin en avait besoin…_

Severus Snape n'était pas stupide. Il aurait été ridicule d'ignorer le teint plutôt blafard et les énormes cernes noirs que le jeune homme arborait depuis les trois derniers jours.

« Dormez Potter… » Dit-il en allongeant avec précaution le jeune homme sur le lit.

« …mais…le déjeuné…je dois… » Réussi à bafouiller le plus jeune, entre deux bâillements. Severus le dévisagea un moment puis soupira en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Potter, il n'est que 3h du matin. Le déjeuné peut attendre encore quelques heures et dans la possibilité que vous dormiez plus longtemps, je crois que je suis amplement dans capacité de… » Il ne fini pas sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme devant lui ne l'écoutait tout simplement plus, étant profondément endormi. À cela, Severus leva un sourcil puis un semblant de sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Sans faire de bruit, il quitta finalement la pièce après avoir jeter un dernier regard au jeune homme. Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, il retourna à sa chambre enfiler quelque chose de plus décent puis descendit au sous-sol pour s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, question de tuer les quelques heures qui le séparait du déjeuné. Oh, lui n'en avait pas nécessairement besoin, il ne voulait tout simplement pas supporter l'attitude de Draco s'il avait le _Malheur_ de ne pas déjeuner. Dans cet aspect, on ne pouvait pas changer un Malfoy. Il se prit même à penser une fraction de seconde qu'il appréciait nettement mieux l'attitude calme du griffon à celle d'enfant gâté de son filleul. Il chassa prestement cette idée de ses pensées. _Lui…apprécié d'avantage la compagnie qu'un Griffondor à celle d'un de ses Serpentards?!_..._JAMAIS !_

Il ne prenait soin du satané griffon que par nécessité. _Arrgh…mais qui essayait-il de duper?!? _Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter le fait que le jeune homme avait réussi à se faufiler dans une crevasse de sa carapace.

Il fixa son poste de travail avec dédain, car, pour la première fois de sa vie, passer ses frustrations dans le délicat et subtile art des potions ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Puis il repensa au jeune endormi deux étages plus haut et son goût pour les potions lui revint.

Potter allait avoir besoin de potion de nutriment, qu'il allait devoir prendre à tous les matins, et des potions d'anti-nausée et de sommeil sans rêves au cas où un épisode comme ce matin se reproduirait. Et puis, il avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais que le gamin cachait bien son jeu.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il avait légèrement dépassé de quelque minutes l'heure où il devait préparer le déjeuné. Il fit rapidement un sort de conservation sur son chaudron puis retourna à l'étage. Il entra rapidement dans la salle à manger, croyant y trouver une Malfoy en train de bouder, mais ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place. Malfoy était attablé et mangeait doucement ses crêpes aux fruits tout en lisant le journal. Il tourna alors son regard vers la cuisine et y entra sans se préoccuper de Draco qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué de toute façon.

« Potter… » Commença-t-il lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme devant la cuisinière à préparer deux assiettées. L'homme s'arrêta au côté du griffon qui ne s'emblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui présente une assiette bien garnie, mais sans exagération dans les portions. Severus ne pu faire autrement que de prendre l'assiette, dévisageant toujours le jeune homme qui retourna à sa besogne. Sans un mot, il alla pour quitter lorsqu'une main peu sur d'elle agrippa doucement la manche de sa chemise. Il tourna légèrement la tête, surpris.

« Merci… » Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme qui n'avait pas quitter sa préparation des yeux. La main légèrement tremblante libéra le tissu blanc et le garçon se risqua un regard furtif vers son bienfaiteur, encrant son regard dans celui de l'homme à ses côtés.

Severus le fixa un moment puis acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête et quitta la pièce. Il traversa rapidement la salle à manger et redescendit au sous-sol où il s'enferma de nouveau. Il s'appuya le dos contre la porte, l'assiette toujours entre ses mains. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration qui était subitement devenu très rapide au moment où ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans ceux émeraude du brun. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état d'ailleurs. Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers le plat qui se trouvait entre ses mains.

Il se décolla de la porte et avança vers son bureau où il prit place pour déguster son déjeuné qui sentait terriblement bon. Il en prit une bouchée et ses yeux se révulsèrent presque d'extase. C'était presque un péché de cuisiner aussi bien. Ce garçon était un génie culinaire et n'était pas foutu de faire une potion convenablement.

_Ah…c'est vrai…il se souvenait maintenant…_

À ce souvenir, il se jura de tester le jeune homme dès qu'ils seront de retour au château.

_Hmmf…s'il avait la chance d'y retourner…_

Il fini son assiette et continua ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt. Il ne restait plus que les potion de nutriment à faire et seulement ça allait occuper sa journée jusqu'au souper et c'est ce qui arriva. Cependant…

_**BANG!! BANG !!**_

Severus tourna vivement la tête vers la porte.

_**BANG !! BANG!! **_

« SNAPE! Ouvre cette porte!!SNAPE!! On a un problème! »

Cette voix, jamais il ne l'avait entendu utilisé un tel ton auparavant, son propriétaire toujours calme et posé. Il s'empressa vers la porte et l'ouvrit dans un coup de vent.

« Quoi encore!?! »

Lupin entra dans la pièce, visiblement énerver. Severus le laissa passer et referma doucement la porte tout en le fixant. Il s'appuya sur la porte et croisa les bras, arborant son regard des plus exaspéré.

« Je leur avait pourtant dit de mettre les meilleurs barrières anti-magie, mais NON!! Il n'en on fait qu'à leur tête!! » Hurla presque le loup-garou qui faisait maintenant les quatre cent pas devant Severus, articulant ses bras furieusement, menaçant presque de détruire la première chose qui lui tomberait malencontreusement sous la main, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le maître des potions qui le fixait toujours, les sourcils froncés.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, Severus en avait assez.

« Par merlin Lupin! Viens en aux faits!! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter tes élucubrations récriminatoires à l'encontre de peu importe quel imbécile t'ayant mit dans un tel état!! » Claqua férocement Snape en frappant fortement du poing sur la table se trouvant à sa droite.

« Il a disparu!! »

Severus le dévisagea bizarrement.

« Quoi? »

* * *


	16. Les démons de Harry

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 :

Les démons de Harry

* * *

_**Chapitre précédent:**_

_« Par merlin Lupin! Viens en aux faits!! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter tes élucubrations récriminatoires à l'encontre de peu importe quel imbécile t'ayant mit dans un tel état!! » Claqua férocement Snape en frappant fortement du poing sur la table se trouvant à sa droite._

_« Il a disparu!! »_

_Severus le dévisagea bizarrement._

_« Quoi? »

* * *

_

« IL…a…disparu, Snape!! » répéta aussitôt le lycanthrope sur le même ton, se retournant vers l'homme d'un mouvement rapide et enragé. Les deux se fixèrent d'un même regard, visiblement hors d'eux, leur respiration étant devenu rapide et erratique. Puis le regard de Severus s'agrandit et il serra les dents, comprenant ce que Lupin essayait de lui dire.

« Comment ça ' Il a disparu' !?!? » Il était tellement enragé que la colère le clouait littéralement sur place. Même l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait dans le lien ne réussissait pas à le calmer, trop encré dans la réalisation de tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Il semblerai qu'il ai réussi à mettre la mains sur son phénix et ai utilisé la force de celui-ci pour transplanter on ne sait où. » répondit Lupin, un peu plus calmement, sans toutefois perdre l'amertume qui ponctuait son tint de voix.

Severus se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage.

« C'est donc ça…Il nous avait déjà fait le coup du phénix il y a deux ans. » Dit-il finalement. « La chance de le retrouver est quasiment nulle, sauf si l'on réussi à mettre la main sur ce satané volatile, ce qui, entre-nous, n'arrivera jamais. » ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. Il se massa l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Ils les avaient pourtant averti que s'il retardait trop le procès que le vieux fou tenterait quelque chose. Il était entouré de stupide incompétent et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il si le vieux tentait quelque chose contre Potter? Le garçon était en sécurité pour l'instant, mais seulement pour deux semaines encore. Il n'allait probablement pas tarder à recevoir les lettres des garçons par l'intermédiaire de Minerva.

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à Harry? » lui demanda Remus en s'appuyant le dos contre la porte.

« Je n'en sais rien Lupin...je n'en sait rien. Tant qu'il est ici, il ne risque rien. Pour ce qui est de leur retour à l'école… »

Lupin acquiesça comprenant ce que l'homme voulait dire.

« J'en discuterai avec Minerva. Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen pour assurer sa sécurité malgré tout. » Répondit doucement le lycanthrope.

Severus ne dit rien et ferma les yeux un moment. Merlin qu'il avait mal à la tête. Comme si s'inquiéter de l'existence de Voldemort n'était pas assez, il devait maintenant se préoccuper de la menace qu'était devenu Albus Dumbledore.

« Je vais rentrer… »

Severus acquiesça puis se leva pour escorter l'homme jusqu'au salon. Avant de faire un pas vers le foyer, Lupin s'arrêta.

« Au fait, Il on fini par mettre la main sur les Dursleys. Harry aura probablement à témoigner. » Dit simplement Remus en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

_**KACLANG!!!!**_

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent rapidement vers la provenance du bruit. Ils figèrent net en voyant ce qui s'était passé. Harry se tenait à la sortie de la cuisine, ses mains vides placées comme s'il tenait un plat, son regard exorbité de terreur, sa respiration rapide et son teint livide. Le fameux plat se trouvait maintenant à ses pieds et heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'assiettes vides éclatées en centaines de petits morceaux tranchants.

« Potter… »

Le fait d'avoir prononcé son nom sembla le faire sortir de son état de stupeur, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Le jeune homme cligna rapidement des yeux et baissa aussitôt son regard vers ses pieds. La terreur se lu alors sur son visage et il le vire se baissé rapidement pour ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent alors au côté du jeune homme, Severus lançant aussitôt un sort pour faire disparaître ce qui restait de trois assiettes. Lupin avança doucement une main vers le griffon qui, à leur grande stupeur, se recula rapidement dans le coin derrière lui.

« Je…je n'ai pas fait exprès…je le jure…un accident….je n'ai pas voulu… » Sanglota alors le jeune homme en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, répétant sans cesse ses mots comme un mantra. Il tremblait de tout son corps et semblait vouloir devenir de plus en plus petit.

Severus mit alors une main sur le bracelet dissimulé sous sa manche de chemise, fixant le jeune homme d'un regard angoissé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant la terreur du jeune homme qu'à se moment précis. Le serpent était littéralement glacé et vibrait contre sa peau. Lupin alla pour s'approcher de nouveau, mais Severus le retint par le bras en lui faisant signe de la tête que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Laisse-moi faire… »

Lupin se redressa en dévisagea Snape comme s'il était devenu complètement marteau, mais le laissa tout de même faire, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il recula de quelques pas et croisa les bras en fixant attentivement l'homme.

« Harry…shhh…ça va…tout va bien…ce n'est rien…calme toi » commença l'homme en se plaçant à genou au côté du jeune homme qui continua à sangloter et à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Severus déposa doucement une main sur les cheveux du garçon, qui, par réflexe, essaya de s'éloigner. Déterminé, Severus y laissa quand même sa main et commença à caresser tendrement les bouches ébène du griffon tout en continuant de lui murmurer que tout allait bien. Étrangement, il n'avait pas voulu laisser Lupin s'occuper du jeune homme. Pourquoi?...Il n'en était pas trop sûr lui-même.

À la grande surprise de Remus, Harry se calma peu a peu pour finalement se tourner et se blottir contre Snape. Severus le dégagea lentement et lui prit doucement le menton. Il le lui fit relever pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Potter, êtes-vous calmé maintenant? » demanda celui-ci d'un ton doux que jamais Remus ne lui avait entendu auparavant. Le jeune homme sembla l'étudier un moment puis fini par acquiescer en ramenant son regard las vers le bas. Severus l'aida à se relever sans toutefois le dégager de sa personne, Harry tenant encore le devant de sa chemise de ses mains tremblante.

« Harry… » Tenta alors Remus en s'approchant d'un pas. Harry leva alors la tête vers l'homme, surpris, et, comme si rien ne venait de se produire, il se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci, un sourit lui traversant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, se qui surpris grandement les deux hommes qui le fixait, incrédule.

« Remus!! J'ai fait le souper…en fait je fais toujours le souper…tu vas rester non?»

Remus leva les yeux vers le maître de la maison, le voyant secouer la tête de fausse exaspération, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, il ramena son regard sur Harry et acquiesça. Le visage de Harry sembla s'illuminer d'un coup et il se dégagea de l'homme.

« Harry…j'ai faim… » Râla une voix venant du salon. Tout le monde se tournèrent vers le blond qui s'était endormi sur le divan. Il les fixait en se frottant les yeux, avança d'un pas lourd et peu gracieux. Tout le monde se regardèrent, incrédule.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que… » Commença Severus, le dévisageant, un sourcil levé.

Draco le regarda un moment puis leur fit signe du doigt d'attendre une seconde. Il prit sa baguette et fit un rapide mouvement du poignet en murmurant le contre sort.

« Désolé, sort de silence… vous disiez? »

Encore une fois tous le regardèrent, incrédule, puis secouèrent la tête en ricanant légèrement sauf Severus qui se contenta d'un rictus amusé. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avec tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait et, sincèrement, il en était soulagé. Le repas se passa sans d'autre incident. Remus n'avait que d'éloge pour la cuisine de Harry et Draco ne portait attention qu'à son assiette comme à son habitude. Après le repas, Remus retourna chez-lui après une accolade de Harry et Draco alla dans sa chambre, ce qui ne laissait que Harry et Severus dans la salle à manger.

Le griffon décida d'aller rangé la cuisine et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, sous le regard de Severus qui avait passé tout le temps du soupé à lui jeter des regards furtifs. Celui-ci le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme, les deux mains agrippées au rebord du comptoir, la tête basse et les épaule tremblantes, il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu raison de croire que la bonne humeur du jeune homme durant le repas n'avait été qu'une façade pour ne pas que Lupin ne s'inquiète trop. Ce qui était plutôt ridicule puisque ses gènes de lycanthrope lui permettait de ressentir les émotions des gens. Potter ne devait pas savoir ce détail, un autre qui n'avait pas écouté durant son cours sur les loup-garous.

« Potter, je veux une explication et je la veux maintenant. » demanda-t-il finalement en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin entre la porte et le jeune homme qui se redressa lentement. Harry se tourna vers l'homme et le fixa un moment sans vraiment le regarder et sans bouger, puis il se redressa complètement et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, le visage et le regard vide.

Lorsque le jeune homme passa au côté de lui sans avoir l'intention de s'arrêter, il lui attrapa rapidement le bras pour le stopper.

« Potter…Je veux une réponse…Maintenant!!» Commença-t-il de son ton menaçant comme il avait l'habitude d'utiliser, jadis, avec le jeune homme. Harry ne répondit pas, serrant les poings et détournant le regard.

« Potter! »

Harry encra alors ses yeux enragé et humide de larmes refoulé dans ceux de Severus et tira vivement sur son bras pour ce dégager, ce qui fonctionna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez!? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tant savoir?! Que jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans j'ai dormi dans un placard sous l'escalier? Que ma supposément famille aimante me battait tout les jours sous le simple prétexte que j'osais respirer?! Que même un elfe de maison était mieux traité?! Que Voldemort n'était qu'une plaisanterie au côté de ce qu'il me faisait subir?! Quoi Snape?!? Que voulez-vous tant savoir?!? » Les larmes lui coulait maintenant librement sur les joues, son regard était tel un ouragan dévastateur et son corps tout entier tremblait d'une rage qu'il avait jusque là refoulé au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'enfoui alors le visage entre ses mains et recula jusqu'au mur, où il s'appuya et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » il murmura la dernier phrase d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

Severus avait littéralement figé sur place et fixa le jeune homme lui hurler tout ce qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de lui-même. Lorsque Harry s'était laissé glisser au sol, il suivit le mouvement des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, qui leur semblèrent une éternité, avant que Severus ne quitte rapidement la pièce, laissant Harry à lui-même. Arrivé au salon, Severus fit les quatre cent pas, la rage consumant son corps tout entier, puis, après quelques minutes, il sembla revenir à la raison et se souvint de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de laissez Harry, sur le plancher de la cuisine, seul à lui-même, tremblant et pleurant. Il s'y précipita de nouveau, paniqué et furieux contre lui-même. Severus soupira cependant de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Il avança avec précaution et s'assit à son tour au sol, adossé au mur, au côté du griffon qui ne broncha pas. Leur corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, mais il pouvait quand même sentir le corps à ses côtés trembler légèrement. Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé…je n'aurais pas dû. Pas à ce moment.»

Harry leva un peu la tête sans toutefois regarder l'homme. Mais, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, le jeune homme se laissa basculer sur le côté et s'appuya la tête sur l'épaule du maître des potions.

« Je suis désolé aussi…je n'aurais pas du crier…vous aviez tout les droits de me demander des explications après ce qui est arrivé. »Murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

Severus fixa le vide un moment puis, après réflexion, passa un bras autour des épaules du Griffondor et déposa sa main sur la tête de celui-ci.

« Dans ces circonstances, je crois qu'il est juste de nous traiter tout les deux d'idiot sans jugement, n'est-ce pas M. Potter? »

Harry ne pu réprimer un léger ricanement, ce qui fit apparaître un rictus amusé sur le visage de l'homme à ses côtés.

« En effet… »

* * *


	17. Correspondance

Note de l'auteure: Je sais...je vous ai abandonné pendant plusieurs mois. Mais je reviens AH HA !! Je n'avait tout simplement plus le temps d'écrire et j'avais perdu ma super motivation aussi. D'accord, je n'ai pas plus le temps dû à mon nouveau boulot depuis presque 3 mois ( vous connaissez le Cirque du Soleil? ehy bien je travail pour eux maintenant ! ) mais au moins ma motivation est revenu!

Alors voici juste un mini chapitre mais qui est très important! Les autres vont suivre rapidement...j'espère...

Hugs and Kisses ( je vous adore mes chers lecteurs !!)

**Chapitre 17 : Correspondance **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_**

* * *

**_

Celui qui le dit, c'est celui qui l'est…Furet

_**Ron Weasley**_

_P.S. : Merci…_

* * *

_**Je savais bien que t'avait l'intelligence d'une cuillère pour sortir une réplique aussi immature… hein, Bébé Weasel?**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_P.S. : T'as pas à me remercier…abruti_

* * *

_**Et m'envoyer un message juste pour me traité d'abruti c'était pas immature tu crois? C'est qui le bébé maintenant, hein? **_

_**Ron Weasley**_

_P.S. : Mouais bon…Est-ce qu'il mange bien? Il a tendance à sauter des repas…_

* * *

_**Fait pas chier Weasel! Sale con un jour Sale con Toujours! Et c'est ce que tu es, nanh! Je voulais juste pourrir ton été!**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_P.S. : Je crois…mais il prend toujours de petite portion…C'est lui qui fait la bouffe en plus. Je vois pas pourquoi il ne mangerait pas bien, tout ce qu'il fait est un délice._

* * *

_**Oh mais…Est-ce que je te manquerais par hasard?**_

_**Ron Weasley**_

_P.S. : Je vois, tant mieux s'il mange un peu plus. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne semblait pas aller très bien et ça m'inquiétait._

* * *

_**Quoi!? Moi...m'ennuyer d'un sale Griffondor dans ton genre?! Je préfèrerai être bouffer par une horde de Mantigore!**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_P.S. : Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes à ce point? À ce que j'ai pu remarquer ces trois dernières années, tu semblais te foutre pas mal qu'il aille bien ou non. Trop occupé avec ta miss-je-sais-tout hein? Pour quand le mariage?_

* * *

_**Va te faire voir Malfoy! Il n'y a absolument rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre cette pauvre excuse de Sorcière et moi! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour ….**_

_**Laisse tomber Malfoy…Tu ne sais absolument rien…et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…**_

* * *

Draco fixa le parchemin, stupéfait. Ron Weasley qui traitait Granger de 'Pauvre excuse de sorcière' était en fait un phénomène sortit tout droit de la fiction, selon lui du moins. Et il pouvait presque sentir le ressentiment du jeune homme à travers l'écriture étrangement crispé, comme si le roux avait voulu poignarder le pauvre parchemin sur lequel il avait quasiment gravé ces mots. Comment Weasley pouvait avoir autant d'aversion envers la miss-je-sais-tout lorsque tous croyait que ces deux là était un couple ou, du moins, allait le devenir éventuellement? Et que voulait-il dire par 'ce qu'il a dû faire' ? Il déposa le parchemin sur son bureau et le fixa songeur. Il soupira, prit sa plume et sortit un parchemin vierge puis commença à écrire doucement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé leur petite correspondance clandestine, il n'avait pas de rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Weasley…Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre toi et Granger, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien, j'ai bien remarqué les regards de mépris que tu lui lançais lorsque personne ne te regardait. Je croyais seulement que c'était encore dû à l'une de vos Oh si nombreuses stupides disputes de Griffondor. Je sais que tu ne me fait pas confiance et, crois moi, pour l'instant c'est réciproque, mais si tu veux en parler ça ne me dérangera pas d'écouter.**_

_**Oh fait, est-ce que Potter t'a déjà parlé de sa famille moldu? **_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

* * *

Draco fixa le bout de parchemin un bon moment, perdu dans ces pensées. Il grommela après avoir laissé Abys apporter le précieux message, n'aimant absolument pas les nouvelles émotions qui pointaient leurs nez au fond de son cœur habituellement glacé.

_Tout ça c'est la faute à Potter…_


End file.
